Kiss The Rain
by Writer'sFantasy
Summary: "I've fallen into this complex mental state where I'm unsure if what I feel is hate or affection, then I slowly spiral into a dark space in the far realms of my mind and end up confused" Cheryl and Trunks loathed eachother since the start, but when infatuation soon warped into their lives, can their views of each other change or will their hate continue? A/U OC M for Sexual Content
1. Prologue

The sound of rain tap against my window echoing inside of my head not allowing me to slumber along with the crackling sound of the thunder. I tossed around the silky bed sheets and groaned into my pillow. Twenty Years on this godforsaken planet and It's driven me to lose my last grain of sanity. I gave a lost glance to the white ceiling of my bedroom which brightened up with another cackle from the sky. When I was a girl I thought that a prince charming would swoop me off my feet and take me away. Oh how terribly wrong I was. As I grew older and attended every event I realized that I wasn't good enough for anyone, I was out of everyone else game, I suppose. Either they feared me, or I was too disgusting to approach. All people told me were lies, that they loved me, that they didn't I was a royalty in this planet, I should at least have some sort of respect, but each male treated me with no respect what-so-ever. Even If I tried to show my true strength to them they laughed. So I just stuck to act like a weakling which was a game I detested.

I despised the fact I had to be born as a half-breed Saiyan, I'm called un-pure, filthy, just for being a half-breed. Why couldn't I just be born into some earthling family where I didn't need to worry about being "un-pure", my father just had to fall in-love with an Icanite, if you don't already figure this out, Icanites are like humans the difference is their unique ability of psychic energy which I had no interests in. Many of our 'Saiyans' here are the sprawling amounts left but they mostly mated with another fighting race called the 'Tryants' which had a burning passion for fighting just like a Saiyans minus the cocky attitude and Pride. So they would accept them as part of the Saiyan Race, but of course they wouldn't accept me or my mother, I had to live under security because there are so many people who have attempted to murder me.

Normally I would act like a 'saiyan' for the royal treatment, but of course, The mindless peasants never did, as I grew older the attitude became part of my personality, I would get punished by my father and mother for this. _Idiotic mindless peasants, They have no composure whatsoever._

"Cheryl, Why do you do this to your self, Torture your mind with mindless thoughts" I groaned pushing the strands out of my hair. There were two moons gleaming brightly outside my bedroom. It was four am in earth, wasn't it?

I just wanted to escape.

_Escape...that's one way._

* * *

Two hands slammed on to the metal table. "Like I told you for a billion times, She is a good-for-nothing Gold digger" warned the Black haired Demi-Saiyan, who leaned on his chair sipping on a Shirley temple

A grumble came from the man sitting in front of him"and she bestowed my heart" returned the newly hired CEO of capsule corporation. He stared at his friend who gave a loud groan. He never did see that girl was only going to him because he had billions of dollars in his credit card.

"Fine I give up, do as you please" Goten brought his hands behind his head looking to the side to find that girl in her skimpy outfit jumping around. Goten dug his fingers into the table cloths nearly shredding it.

The girl ran her fingers through his silky lavender hair feeling its wondrous texture. "Hello Trunksie... Goten" the promiscuous uttered his name as if it were a forbidden word. She allowed the salty air blow through her hair, looking as if she was part of those 80's movies.

"I love the ocean..." She sighed. Goten stared at the girl whose name was Granity, this girl wore a tight neon green tank top and cut off shorts showing her tanned legs and arms. "Whore" uttered Goten as Trunks stared at the illusive girl hungrily. She turned to Trunks to plant a un-meaningful kiss on her lips before she said "I'll be right back I need to use the little girls room" She giggled in her annoying voice. Goten watched in utter disgust nearly gagging at the two.

Trunks was grinning as he watched her jump away. "She is something" Trunks sighed leaving Goten baffled. He couldn't believe his ears.

"You are an idiot" Goten scoffed taking another sip of his drink as he watched his best friend drool over some street whore.

Trunks scoffed loudly "Goten, you are just mad because I have a beautiful woman I get to spend my whole life with while you have, no one." Trunks told him in defense.

"Shut up, I would never go that low, the only thing she will be spending with you is money." Goten snapped. Trunks rolled his eyes and stared off into the sky. He was lonely before he had her. Now that he had her, he had felt complete but every time it was Goten who said she was a gold-digger, but in Trunks' defense he believed otherwise. "One day, That opinion will change" Goten laughed. No it wouldn't, he loved the woman more than he loved food. Some day some beautiful woman that he will want wont come to him and he'll be all confused. He just knows it will happen, It happened once a long time ago, it will happen again.

"Please Goten, That is impossible, Granity and I have gone at it for six-months now" Trunks stated. With that, Goten got up and left him alone.

* * *

The sunlight invaded my bedroom shimmering on my ivory skin. My eyes fluttered awake as I stared off into the view of this planet. The day felt important for some unknown reason. Who knows what will happen? I have never been eager since a child. I would just smirk and let it bypass. There was something very important about this day that made me grow even more curious and I was dying to find out.

"Cheryl, your highness" I heard a servant speak softly. She was my personal servant, I treated her right but at times she would get on my nerves. I

"Mérida, What is it" I barked at her. See there's my attitude I kept telling you about. It has become a very un-appealing thing. My father begged and pleaded me to stop doing that, but I refused to because I knew this attitude will never go away.

"Y-Your Father Told me to send you over to him, T-That is all" Mérida told me in her regular shaky voice.

I sighed "I'll be there in a few minutes" I stood up from the bed and I placed my hands behind my back and gave a soft Yawn. I went towards the bathroom to wash up splashing the cold water to my face waking myself up from the tire expression on my face. I could finally see my facial features in the mirror I sighed and pulled out the brush and made my way through my waist length hair.

I went towards the closet and slipped on the 'regular' attire of this planet. It was earthly brown like color of a dying fire wrapped loosely around me with a braided cloth thinner than a wire wrapped around my waist, I detested wearing tight clothing since a lot of people who wear such absurdly tight clothes were the 'play servants' or 'comfort women', I like to refer to them as dogs. I brushed my fiery brown hair which ended in blonde in a clash mix and made an interesting looking braid with one strand of hair looking like a waterfall. I looked down at my nails which were white margined how I liked them. I sat down in front of my glass vanity and looked at the wind-up music box, I graced the wind up key and a tune escaped of an earthling piano player who made a song called Kiss the rain that my mother had gotten me before she had disappeared from my life. I would remember the lullaby she would sing to me when I feared the night since we were at war.

_"Deep in the meadow, under the Willow, a bed of Grass, a soft green-pillow, lay down your head, and close your eyes, and when they open, the sun will rise, here it's safe, and here it's warm, and here the daisies guard you from every harm, and here your dreams are sweet, and tomorrow brings them true, this is the place that I love you"_

The soft sweet sound of her mother's voice haunted my memories again and again, but I knew she was still alive some-where in the galaxy. I sighed as the song became softer and softer coming to its end. "Here is ,the place where I love you..." I murmured I heard a loud bang on my door with my father yelling for me to get out of the room, for I was being foolish. "I gave a black look at him. "What" I snapped

My father looked my up and down and clicked his"I have decided that you're going to earth to train... also, because well no male has piqued their interests in you which I don't find right, and I also made some contact with an old friend of mine, Prince Vegeta, so you can train under him, and don't get bothered by his attitude it will never change, if you are to rule this planet might as well be trained by the galaxies strongest." I stared at my father in disbelief was he really going to do away with me like that. Like some useless piece of garbage? I guess it was for a reason... but yet I feel betrayed. I sigh at my father. He gave me a half-smile and wrapped his arms around me

"Father... are you sure you want to do this?" I sighed looking at him.

He knitted his eyebrows. "Yes" he said sure of himself. I glanced at him.

"When will I be departing then?" I asked. I was quite upset for the fact I had to train, it was not that I didn't like it, in fact I trained every day... but it was that my father thought I was a complete weakling, which I wasn't I was stronger than most women in this planet but everyone thought otherwise. I gritted my teeth and glanced down to my feet.

"Today, Oh and Cheryl, there is a boy Vegeta warned me about he lives with them goes by the name Trunks and told me, be cautious around him, he does have a...harem... " He grunted before he shut the door. I slumped down on my silk sheets.

"Just great... I'll be rejected in two planets" I whimpered helplessly looking out into window.

* * *

Trunks has had a large amount of bull-shit from Goten today, as usual he would go take it out on a no-name whore off the streets with a nice set of tits and ass, not really off the streets it was his assistant really... He had returned from his little time off and just felt like taking out his sexual frustrations out on the girl.

"Mr. Briefs , I have your papers f-for today." She said timidly not trying to gaze into his eyes. "Really, Well can you come over here and hand them to me." He smirked inwardly at the stunt he attempted to pull. She placed the paper on his desk leaning forward to gaze at him.

Trunks sighed. "Do you want a raise... ." He told her. She looked at him with a nod, her eyes eager like a child receiving a cookie after behaving correctly. "Do me one little favor and you can get a raise." He smiled.

"I'll do it " she told him. He smirked at her and pulled her to his office chair. Her innocent eyes glared at him as he looked up at her and smiled. _This'll be fun..._

* * *

Cheryl glared at the planet's surface. Then to Vegeta who was waiting for the Princess to speak. "Lord Vegeta, It is a pleasure finally getting to meet you" She bowed down to the flamed-haired saiyan.

Cheryl glanced at the over-powered saiyan "Kch, Don't get yourself overwhelmed, girl!" Vegeta snapped at the young adult. Cheryl frowned only slightly before returning her face to its original state. She looked up looking at the sky-scraping building.

"Impressive" She murmured following Vegeta inside the building. The door shut making a loud crashing sound. The first view was a spacious living room that hand golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling enlightening the area with a golden color. The couches looked of were of some rich fabrics considering how it looked. swirled to the top of the building unveiling a hallway that seemed endless.

Cheryl shook at his roaring voice"Woman!" Vegeta yelled across the large building. A rain of small footsteps run down the hall.

"Vegeta how many time have I told you to quit calling me woman!" She yelled back with equal intensity. Cheryl's eyes glanced at the azure haired woman with cerulean eyes and taller than Vegeta whom was next to her.

"Vegeta, who is that...did trunks finally decide to hook up with a decent gi-" the azure-haired woman spoke getting cut off by her husband.

"No, Trunks is still with the creature he calls his, this is my new pupil who is training under me." Vegeta grunted. _Trunks sounds like a dog keeper. _Cheryl thought snickering

"Is she staying here?" The Woman asked looking towards the girl who stood silently in the background listening to their conversation rage on.

"Yes, why does this bother you, woman?!" Vegeta crossed his arms and defiantly turned his head to the side.

"Well Vegeta you never told me about anyone coming to _my_ house!... not that I have anything against you..." Bulma shouted

"Well woman is it a yes or no make up your mind!" Vegeta roared

There were a few seconds of silence and had the urge to speak. "I am sorry for bothering, I was not informed that the master of the house did not know of my arrival..." She told Bulma. Her hardened expression softened. "It's fine you can stay, and don't worry it's my husband who pests me." She said giving Vegeta an icy got some air to protest but instead he a loud door cut him off. Then some footsteps neared in the group.

"Whats going on..." said a voice behind her. Bulma glared at her son who looked like a train wreck.

"What happen!?" Bulma shrieked. Cheryl looked at him quite shock. His lavender hair was a mess and covered his comically large eyes.

Nervous laughter came out of his mouth. "Heh, Nothing..." Bulma rolled her eyes at her son with arms crossed in disappointment. She believed that he would actually quit screwing each of his assistants. "Trunks I thought I told you about a-" Bulma went ahead to yell before she stopped and looked at the girl who didn't know about his little habit.

"We will speak about this later" She snapped.

"Hey uh..,who is she...?" Trunks asked looking at the girl.

She grinned to herself and brought her head, she had piercing ocean blue eyes that looked like they would sway with the waves there is also a shine that looks like the most beautiful glittery shade of blue casted upon her eyes and milky white skin that looked softer than silk. Her facial structure was heart-shaped but not so much like most it had its full way that made her frame look perfect. Her eye shape has its jagged lines that framed her eyes perfectly round...beautiful eyes and long full lashes that when they blinked can take any mens breath away, and thin beautiful eyebrows that made her face defined, along with a button nose. Her lips were soft looking round with its definition, perhaps. She had luscious hair falling to her waist the color of the richest shades of light brown and blonde, it was fiery. She wasn't too tall she was around 5'4 with a slim but strong body type and an elegant sized neck and impressively good posture there was no doubting that she wasn't from a high-classed family. "If you don't mind me asking... what's your name?" Trunks asked looking at the girl. She gave a generous like smile, not to generous because she didn't want to give it too much sincerity.

"Cheryl Eberlee" she introduced her self with a curt nod.

"...wow..." Trunks barley with any breath left in his lungs to come out with such a simple word.

"Well _Cheryl _don't expect our training sessions as easy and sweet as sugar drops and ice-cream it will be intense and I expect you to wake up early for when the sun rises I will be waiting for you starting tomorrow, enough for you!" Vegeta Grunted at the Young Female.

"Yes, Lord Vegeta" Cheryl bowed her head to him. He only smirked at her before walking to the Gravity Room.

"My, My ,My Cherie, is it" Trunks began.

"Cheryl" She corrected.

"What Can't I have a nickname for you, we're living living under the same roof anyway." He persuaded.

"No thank you, I have no interests in a _pet name_" Cheryl told the insolent male. She hasn't even been here ten minutes and she already has a pest to annoy her.

"Trunks, quit bothering her" Bulma snapped slapping his head lightly. "Come With me Cheryl I'll be showing you your room" Bulma said glaring at her son. Bulma led her towards her temporary bedroom. It was plain and usual, a double bed, along with a vanity, a dresser and a personal bathroom. At least to her standards.

"Here is your room, and I know it isn't as much as your old room..." Bulma began. "Oh no it's fine, I actually like it." She smiled towards Bulma.

"Fantastic, well I'm off, doing some errands, and in further advance sorry about Vegeta" Bulma told Cheryl. She gave a slight chuckle and gave a slight nod. When the door shut she threw herself on the soft bed.

* * *

"Listen mister, I thought I made it very clear that there will be no sexual play at work!" Bulma practically screamed at her son. Trunks laughed and stared into his mother's eyes.

"I never said that did I?" Trunks told his mother in a soft tone. "I can read you like a book Trunks" She snapped. He slid back in his seat in embarrassment did he forget that he was speaking to his mother.

"And Don't let me catch you attempting to coax Cheryl into bed or you will never hear the end of it, Got it Mister!" Bulma yelled at her Twenty-two year old son.

"What makes you think I would do that" He said innocently. "Oh please you were practically drooling over her!" Bulma snapped. "I have Granity mom, plus Cheryl seems snobbish what makes you think I would go after her" Trunks buried his eyebrows looking up at his mom. Bulma didn't respond she just shook her head and walked away. She only left one comment before she left.

"Sure, Trunks... Granity... keep that head out of the clouds."

* * *

**I have had this fanfiction in my mind for months, I know that I have many fanfictions right now such as The Card to Life, The Idiot and the Intellegence and Catching Feelings but no worries I have christmas break in a few days which means. _more updates!_**

**Well if you liked it, Please Review or give me feedback if you can :).**

_Song used in this Chapter: Rue's Lullaby by Suzane Collins (In The Hunger Games Trilogy; First Book)_


	2. Spring Rain

_**~Spring Rain~**_

* * *

I woke to find the same rattling sound beating against the window pane, I sigh and bring my head up with my hand over my forehead glancing to the dark door ahead of me. Again I have awoken to the sweet sound of the rain. My nails dug deep into the mattress trying to remember where I was. I take a look to my left and stared at the clock which had red digits with the numbers '6:30' read on it. I twisted on the bed enveloping myself in the sheets of the double-bed. _Was I late was it 6:30 dawn or sundown? _Frantically I get up to see if I could take a hint from the color outside. It was a light Periwinkle with rain plummeting to the surface of the earth. I sighed in relief and a generous crease formed along my lips. _Yes, Lord Vegeta might of come and dragged me out to the poring rain if it were morning time. _I thought to myself and gave a slight chuckle. I unhook one of the window locks and hoist it open and the muffled sound of rain is heard much better. I stare at the swaying trees the flowers that were full of life the marsh grass. On earth I heard this of season, _spring..._I believe it's called.

I close the window allowing the sound to muffle once again. I strut towards the dresser with my hand softly feeling it's wood. I pull a drawer full of earthling clothes. My eyebrow raised in confusion as I glanced at the bizarre looking clothes. I had seen a good amount of people wearing these clothes. An array of Pants, Shirts and Dresses neatly folded in the dresser. Vibrant colors of pink, yellow, blue, and red neatly sorted into different piles. I turned my head and looked to the corner of my bed, I saw a simple white-colored bag set right there. I walk towards the bag with a curious expression painted on my face. I found black spandex that stops mid-thigh and under it was a saiyan armor for the torso and up, Just like the uniform in my planet. A pair of gloves and boots where there too.

I sighed and stuffed the items back into the bag. The rain was still tapping against the window, It was still stormy. I took a look at myself at the vanity near me. My azure dress is still wrapped tightly around me embracing me not wanting to let go. I frowned at how I looked. With that one look I retreated to the shower, Grabbing the earthling clothes along with me.

The small bathroom smelt like a patch of Roses and Jasmines after a rainfall. I let the smell invade my nostrils and I shut the door not allowing the smell to leave. I let my hand waver around the handle and of the pitter-patter of the shower began

* * *

Trunks and Granity walked down empty park, Granity kept on babbling about some nonsense she normally talked about. But there was something bugging Trunks' mind. There was something about that girl who attracted him. But he possibly couldn't think why, He couldn't possibly be attracted to anyone truly other than Granity. Of Course he had his times where he sleeps around but still, it's out of stress. But she had simply knocked all the air out of him not allowing him to say one thing. He stuffed his hands into his coat pockets while Granity locked her arm around his. The rhythm of the raindrops fell down on the fabric of the black umbrella.

"Then we'll buy a fancy car..., oh and the kids can each have pretty looking rooms..." Granity went on and on about how their life will be when they get married. apparently she was already planning without his consulting. "Can we sit down my feet are killing me!" Granity complained snatching her foot from the back.

Trunks rolled his eyes "Well it's your fault for wearing six-inch heels" Trunks answered looking at the sky. Granity shot him a look.

"What do you mean!... I'm wearing them for you anyway, plus my legs are looking great in these shoes!" She boasted moving her foot in circles

"Yeah well..." Trunks mumbled walking down the pathway along with the illusive girl who squeezed his arm as they walked down the murky passage.

Granity quickly froze on her tracks and quickly asked "...Trunks is something wrong?" Granity looked at him with her almond like eyes.

"N-No, nothings wrong why?" He responded looking at the bottle-blonde. Granity rolled her eyes and ignored the thought that had intruded her mind then continued walking down the path giving a simple shrug.

Granity leaned on his shoulder "Whatever then" She murmured. Trunks shifted to the side causing the umbrella to stop shielding her from the rain. The raindrops soaked her bleached hair. "Ah, Hey Trunks!" She yelled at him. Trunks eyes widened and caused him to laugh a bit a the predicament. She grit her teeth and was about to yell but he pulled her next to him.

"Don't do that you Jerk!" Granity shouted at Trunks whacking the back of his head.

"Look, How about I repay you for that" Trunks smirked looking at her, he really couldn't quit couldn't he his mom was going to kill him for this but it would be all worth it at the end.

"ooh I like where this is heading I'll be there at nine." Granity whispered in his ear causing his lips to crease.

* * *

My hand turned the knob making the water stop. I inhaled the thick air of the harsh humidity in the bathroom. I look at the fogged glass in front of me, My finger traced along the glass. My head tilted to the side as I watched the water droplets fall to the shower tile. I was so simply distracted by those little things that happen around me. I stepped out of the glass shower and snatched a towel to dry my skin with. When I finished I dressed myself with the earthling clothes.

I heard a soft knock on my door. "Cheryl" The door opened and azure haired woman peeked inside."Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted to tell you that in a half-hour we will be having dinner" Bulma informed me. I nodded. "Oh Cheryl you look so nice in earth clothing" Bulma chirped looking at her clothes, but then questionably raised an eyebrow. "Eh, Where did you find them...?" Bulma asked me. I gave a worried look was I supposed to not wear them?

"I found them in the dresser." I responded.

"Oh, Well that's strange..." Bulma murmured looking at the dresser. "Well, you can keep em' I got loads of other clothes anyway." Bulma told me.

"They are yours?" I asked. "Yeah but don't worry I don't mind really!" Bulma answered. I stood looking at Bulma who was listening to a loud slam come from the door downstairs."I'll call you down for dinner..." Bulma said in a worried tone.

I nodded and waited for her to close the door. I took a good look of my self in the mirror. I guess the earthling clothes don't look so bad on me. I was wearing long-sleeved shirt a pale-yellow color with blue denim shorts and a pair of nude flats. Nothing really special I had found it in the dresser anyway. I felt wrong wearing Bulma's clothes it felt like a crime. But she herself said that she allowed to wearing them. I sighed knitting my eyebrows together. I grabbed my hair and pulled it into a high bun letting my bangs fall to my eyebrows. I let the soft fabric of the clothes caress my soft skin at this moment. I closed my eyes and imagined my mother yet again hugging me before she left. I didn't understand what happen, why I never saw her. I was so young.

_"Cheryl, Remember that I will always be with you, no matter where you go I will be right here, in your heart, and in your memories, Just remember darling I love you and your father will protect you!" The tall beautiful woman who had long blonde hair spoke softly into her daughter's ears as her cerulean eyes teared up._

"Yes mother...I haven't forgotten you" I choked out. I will fight for my mother, I will train hard to find my mother and make my father proud. That is what I will do. Nothing can stop me from this. My hands clench into a fist as I looked down to the ground. I will... I headed for the door when I heard Bulma call everyone to dinner._  
_

* * *

Trunks let out a loud sigh as he slumped down on the couch. _Man, Granity was bitchy today... Or was she always this annoying... no Impossible... _"Earth to Trunks!" Bulla yelled waving a hand in front of his face. She frowned looking at his older brother getting lost in his thoughts. "Granity again?" Bulla sighed. No one in the house hold really did like Granity only Trunks... who knew maybe it was because every time they had sex or something.

"Yeah... " Trunks murmured looking outside at the small droplets running down the window's glass racing to white margin.

"I don't know what happen but I am with Goten, She is a Gold-Digger" Bulla responded. Trunks glared at his sister with a blue-fire raging in his eyes. He grit his teeth and clenched his fist "Can people stop with all this Gold-Digger bullshit already, what does he know he doesn't have a girlfriend anyway!" Trunks reprimanded.

Just in that second there was a soft rumble on the stairs, Cheryl peeked out of the stairway glaring at the brother and sister. "Uh-Hi..." Bulla greeted the girl. Cheryl waved before coming down the stairs. Bulla examined her as she stepped towards her. She was a stunningly classy looking girl, not her brothers type, so obviously he wouldn't have brought her home. Then who was she?

"Whats your name?" Bulla interrogated.

"Cheryl." She said simply folding her arms across her chest.

"What a pretty name, Cheryl, So tell me how'd you get here?" Bulla asked looking the girl up and down.

"I am training under Lord Vegeta, Your Father." Cheryl answered with a generous smile painted on her face. Trunks stared at Cheryl who could feel his eyes burning into her. She took a short glance to the left and felt herself simply indulge in his inviting royal blue eyes, she felt just a very small amount of heat rise to her cheeks. She quickly blinked a few times and turned to the other girl.

"Well Cheryl, My name is Bulla, and well good luck with my father." Bulla introduced. Bulma came over and looked at the girls. "Oh I see you have already met, how great" Bulma chimed looking at the two girls. Bulma walked over to the dinner table where half of the household already sat down. Cheryl sat down in the last remaining seat. The beginning of the dinner was nothing but small arguments and comments. Bulma went ahead and was first to speak.

"So, Cheryl, what is your planet called?" Bulma asked Cheryl. For a few seconds Cheryl was quiet and then she said "It's called Planet Sayants, Since most of our population are half-breed 'Saiyans and Tryants' our ancestors named it like this." Cheryl answered.

"So does this mean you are a half-Tryant." Bulla added "Normally, It would be a yes, but no, I am half Icanite" Cheryl muttered that last part. Vegeta raised his eyebrow at the word 'Icanite'.

"An Icanite... is it some special race?" Vegeta questioned. Cheryl sighed. "Icanite's are just like humans only that this race has psychic abilities." She returned to quietly eating her food.

Dinner went by quickly when there was nothing coming from the new household guest. A loud knock came from the door with a giggling Granity. The look on Trunks' face caused Bulma to get up from her seat and raise her hand above his head.

"Trunks, Please tell me that this isn't Granity and it's one of your sisters friends!" Bulma almost screamed. Cheryl looked at the duo and finally understood what was going on. _So turns out the pest also sleeps around..._ Granity knocked harder and the suspense was killing everyone sitting in the table. "Trunks..." Bulma said very slowly.

"No." Trunks lied. "Good, then let us eat, although you Trunks, answer the door." Bulma snapped. Trunks hurriedly ran to the door and told her to sneak inside. Granity nodded and tip-toed to his returned to the table and looked at his parents. "Uh, Can I be excused" Trunks asked. Bulma only nodded with slight curiosity.

* * *

I retreated to my room when I heard a few screams and moans come from the room across me. Disgusting, So he got his little 'comfort woman' after all. Just the thought gave me sheer disgust. I simply walked in my room and stripped my clothes and slipped on a cotton nightgown I had from my planet. I slipped into my sheets and attempted to fall asleep but who could with all the sounds coming from his room. I gritted my teeth at the thought.

"Get some sleep Cheryl, You are starting Training tomorrow" I whispered to myself. I closed my heavy eyes and the rain began again.

* * *

**There we go Chapter 2 of Kiss The Rain Merry Christmas! So I felt a little awkward writing the ending for this chapter because it was either a light lemon between Trunks and Granity or Cheryl P.O.V well I felt like Trunks and Granity Lemon is WAY too soon. please excuse my grammer its 6:53 AM. Now time for my responses!**

**_Tiffany7898: Thank you! I'm Glad You like it!_**

**_Viva La Amore: I was so shocked by your review I impressed you I just couldn't quit smiling when I saw your review but really wow... I just worked so hard on this but it's still nowhere near your amazing stories *Throws roses and flowers at your fan fictions* on a side note I heard you moved to FL. I swear if you are in Miami I will just... well... you know... *squeal*_**

**_amber . allen: Yeah, Thank you I will. It's quite a challenge portraying Trunks like this actually._**

**_LilLaoRyo704: I know! I love Cheryl she is just so wow! I don't know I just fell in love with writing her!_**

**So That's it for now, I don't know expect a update around new years! Happy Holidays Stay Safe!**


	3. Sometimes Someone

**_~Sometimes...Someone~_**

**Cheryl P.O.V**

I sent a swift to the left barely touching Vegeta's cheek. I pant louder and louder as I try to keep up with the intensive training I wasn't scared of a challenge, I wanted to show Lord Vegeta I am worth the training. I focused all my energy into my fist and landed a punch on his cheek. Internally I cheered but I regained my control it took an effort to even land a scratch on this man. "I think that's enough Sparring for today Girl, I will be taking my leave" Vegeta Spat walking out of the Gravity in the doorway he glanced back at me "Meet me outside at 3:00 sharp, and it's the only time I will let you skip a few hours of training, The woman told me you will have to blend in with other humans, use it wisely _girl_" then he proceeded his exit. I closed my heavy eyes while wiping the beads of sweat away from my forehead. My throat ached for water. My muscles ached terribly but I was persistent, Why Give up on the first day. This exhaustion is thanks for my being half Icanite.

I walked out of the Gravity room stumbling at the Gravity change. I felt light, almost like a feather. I shifted my weight to each leg as I forced myself to a moment I paused and glanced up into the sky and looked at the twinkling lights they always glistened in the eye's of the beholder. I smiled weakly. The night brings the most amazing things, How can anyone dislike it? I looked to the direction the doorway and kept walking until my feet reached the wood flooring of capsule corp compounds. As I neared the last final steps of the stairs my feet failed and I tripped. I looked for support near me and of course, I couldn't find any. I dug my nails into the wooden planks of the stairs causing a bothersome vibe to subdue my body.

I grit my teeth and with every effort I attempted to reach the hallway then drag my body to the doorway. My hands pushed the door open and I fell face first on the soft mattress. I sat up glaring down at my boots. I groaned loudly and began to kick them off. I kept undressing and I retreated to the shower. I turn the dial of the shower and let the warm water fall against my tensed muscles. I scrubbed my self down leaving every inch of my skin spotless. I blinked tirelessly at the ceiling. The water droplets rolled down my body to my feet. I attempted to inhale some of the humid air leaving me with thick air in my lungs

I shut off the water and walked into the midst of humid air. I slipped on the simple cotton v-neck and a pair of yoga pants. The clothes were ok, but nothing compared to what I had worn back home. I stood in front of the vanity and In messy fashion pulled my hair into a bun. I shrugged and simply dragged my self into the double bed. I slumped myself under the sheets and let my eyes hang closed. Everything was quiet until I heard a shriek. I growled and put the pillows over my head _Is it everyday that he uses his comfort women? _ I slammed my head on the pillow repeatedly trying to block out the sounds. _Not even a week and I already Hate him._

* * *

**Granity P.O.V** _Time: 9:30 PM_

"How was it!" A loud annoying voice screamed in my ear. The whirring sounds of hair driers and gossip filled the atmosphere. The smell of nail polish took over my nose. I pulled my blonde hair to the side. "Fine, I guess, He seemed a little less enthusiastic than usual bad day at work I guess." I responded I looked at my magenta nails and blew them. "Well if you're plan doesn't work will you resume your job as a porno star?" The voice asked. "Sure, It's going to work though I have to take the last step and if it backfires I have my... Plan B." I responded with a flashing smile.

The voice belonged to an Elder Woman whose roots are from Vietnam but yet she is a close friend of mine, If it wasn't for her I wouldn't know about trunks and Obviously not come up with this plan for my eternal shopping spree. I smiled puffing up my golden curls. No more obstacles until I get the Golden Life. I Licked my lower lip tasting the salty taste of a light sheet of sweat. _  
_

"What did you do after both of you screwed each other though?" Asked another blonde. "Lets just say I had him pop a few mollies" I smirked.

"Did he realize it?" Asked the blonde. "He was high as fuck, I told him it was men birth control and he believed me" I laughed at his stupidity. He has no idea how idiotic he really is.

**Normal P.O.V** _Time: 10:00 AM_

Cheryl peered out of the bedroom and proceeded downstairs feeling a sheer breeze hit her bare arms. She grit her teeth and walked it off. _How exposing humans are, It's like selling your body for free. _Cheryl rolled her eyes and eyed her clothes. The type she isn't very used too. A random blue colored shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Nothing to special but what was she supposed to know about earth's fashion. Bulma caught eye of the girl muttering to her self. She walked up to her with quiet steps "Cheryl" spoke a sincere voice. "Yes..."She responded making eye contact. "I couldn't help but notice you look upset, Why?" Bulma questioned.

Bulma was that kind of person that will try to befriend everyone even if they don't get along that well, She always tries to bring out the best in people."It's nothing" murmured the young woman. "Cheryl, since no ones home, how about some shopping? you do need to blend in with us humans anyway." Bulma asked with a smile.

"What's wrong with these clothes?" Cheryl questioned arching her eyebrows. Bulma eyed the clothing she had on and pursed her lips before she told her "They are well a few years outdated." The Teal-haired woman told her. Cheryl looked down at the shabby looking clothes then back to Bulma. "While you are here you're going to train but you are also going to lay low and try to blend in I mean you aren't going to train everyday, right?" Bulma asked her. "Yes you're right..." Cheryl looked down at the ground. "So what do you say, Are you coming?" Bulma asked her. Cheryl paused and thought about it. "Alright, I'll go" Cheryl responded.

**Trunks P.O.V**

"That's strange are you sick are something?" Goten questioned glancing toward me. I flattened my lips and stared at my lifelong best friend. "No, I'm just light-headed it's all alright." I responded. "I doubt it." Goten rolled his eyes crossing his arms. "Saiyans don't get sick Goten, we have strong immune system we won't get sick." I scoffed. "Trunks we are Demi-Saiyans remember we have that small chance we can get sick because if you don't remember our moms are humans." Goten snapped.

"Oh just shut up Goten I doubt I'm sick." I responded looking at the computer screen. I blinked ferociously at the screen with my head dropping a few times. I wiped a few beads of sweat of my forehead and continued to type on the keyboard. "Ok that's it, I think you should call it a day." Goten got up and attempted to get me up from my office chair. I started struggling to push him away. I felt my breath shorten.I clenched my fists and drew my fist towards Goten's gut. "Ah, Just leave me alone, Goten" I shouted pushing Goten away.

"Ok somethings up with you, Yesterday, What did you and Granity do." Goten questioned glaring straight into my eyes. "Eh, She um... had offered some sex Y'know like always, and after she um gave me a few pills." I slurred my words not even realizing what she had really done to me."Ugh I can't believe you are actually that stupid you let her give you a pill, Are you fucking crazy you know she does plenty of drugs!" Goten yelled. I looked at him confused what did he mean by drugs.

"Goten, Relax Granity gave me a Birth-Control pill!" I told him nonchalantly. "_You fucking idiot there is no such thing as birth-control pills for men!_" Goten screamed. I let the words linger in my mind, Astonished by the clarification, I dug the through the pile of papers and pulled out my cell phone and instantly dialed Granity. I growing fire ignited inside of me fueled with anger.

_"Hey Babe, How are you feeling?" _The woman's voice said softly.

"Granity, what the fuck did you give me last night?" I snapped almost screaming. I saw Goten smirking in the corner. I always knew Goten hated Granity but not this bad.

_"Baby It was a mix up. My dad must have switched it out with that pill, I'm sorry_!" She said with a tone of fear in her voice. Instantly I felt empathy for her. She didn't mean to give me it her father was a drug dealer after all, I can't blame her. I heard her sobs over the phone. "Babe, It's alright as long as you didn't mean to, I guess." I said with slight regret _Granity really fucked me over this time._

_"Oh Thank you, I have to go, I'll talk to you later."_ With that I heard the dial hum, Not even letting me finish the conversation. I slowly dragged the phone away from my ear and in my hand I squeezed it very tightly, almost breaking it. I glared at it with a hint of anger. "FUCK!" I screamed throwing the phone to the floor watching the screen shatter into a thousand pieces. I pursed my lips while crossing my arms showing great displeasure. I wasn't mad at Granity but the fact she didn't even notice,what if the news finds out, what if anyone finds out, It would make me look bad and make capsule corp look bad as well. "Bullshit."I muttered. I looked up to my lifelong best friend who was staring at me. I twitched my lips and looked down to the ground.

**Cheryl P.O.V **

I sharp pain had shot through my elbow from dragging the clothes across the mall. We entered another store it looked quite different from the others the white walls had a certain extravagant shine as if the place was recently polished, chandeliers hang from the ceilings giving the room a golden glow. The clothes on the rack were practically eye-candy with its different colors and beautiful patterns. I saw groups of parading young women with the same or even more amount of bags in their hands. This wasn't the type of life I had before. Normally someone would make me my dresses never anything store-bought. But I finally had a little more freedom.

Yes, the clothes were still exposing but I felt more comfortable. They were more... appealing to me. Bulma had me change into a completely new set of clothes. I could feel the eyes of many boring inside of me. I would hear plenty catcalls from different men.

I have been called perfect by many on this planet but I would roll my eyes. I am anything but perfect. I am weak. I am fragile. I am a greed struck girl. I am the type that envies in the shadows of others.I want everything. I need everything. But I will admit this to the one I trust, not just any stranger.

"Come on Cheryl." A smiling Bulma had told me. I followed her into the Core of the store and I began to see her throwing things into the cart of different sorts. I would feel the stares of many looking at the us. I shifted my legs awkwardly trying to evade the scene.

"What time is it?" Bulma murmured about to pull out her phone. I looked down to my watch "A quarter to one." I responded. "We should get home before Vegeta throws a fit of you being late to training." Bulma told me with a soft laugh. We made our way to the cashier who looked at the pile of clothes with eyes wide open in pure shock. "Th-That would be Two thousand Zeni, M-Mam" The woman stuttered. Bulma retracted her lips creasing her eyes. I returned a unsure smile. "Oh come on Cheryl, You worry too much" Bulma laughed and took out her credit card.

**Normal P.O.V Capsule Corp Residential:** _1:30 PM_

Bulma and Cheryl walked inside to find to find Goten sitting across the table glaring at Trunks with anger. "Trunks Why aren't you in work!" Bulma snapped rapidly walking up to him to find him sleeping. "Granity had drugged him with MDMA and he didn't know, In that state it's better to be here where the paparazzi wouldn't see him. Bulma pursed her lips. She knows Granity's plan and had warned Trunks about it but he had told his mother that she is sweet and would never do that. "That little bitch!" Bulma yelled in complete outrage.

"Hey um, Bulma who is that behind you?" Goten said with awe looking at the girl. "I'm Cheryl, I am guessing you are the Boy's friend." She introduced herself . "Goten..." The Demi-Saiyan responded. He shook her hand in a delicate way. Goten scanned the poise looking female. She wore a light yellow denim shorts that reached just a quarter of her thighs, and a partly unbuttoned shirt with a tan color and a nice looking floral design the sleeves reached about a third quater of her arms and a light-brown colored boots. But that wasn't what striked him about her, It was the way her hair naturally flew to her waist with a kind of natural glow, and her eyes had a glint that looked inhuman.

"Goten, Cheryl is A Demi-Saiyan just like you and Trunks." Bulma added. Goten nodded his head with a 'O' shape formed on his lips. "Oh but there aren't any more saiyans on earth, so..." Goten said being cut in by Cheryl.

"Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, Broly, Goku, Turles, Tarble and Paragus where the only known Saiyans alive along with the Demi-Saiyans, You, Trunks, Bulla and A few others, But there was a small group that survived and stayed refuge in Tyrantacis they blended in by cutting off their tails, And that's where I come in I am the only Icanite-Saiyan alive at the moment." She responded. Goten had a steady Gaze on Cheryl as she told him about the other groups of renegade Saiyans.

Trunks had slept with an eye open secretly listening along with Goten about the girl's back story. "Interesting, I didn't know there were others who survived the explosion." Goten said with a hand to his cheek. My father was a middle class saiyan who got along very well with Vegeta, and he had recently made contact with him for Vegeta to train me." Cheryl said sipping on the espresso Bulma had served them.

Trunks groaned pretending he was just waking up. "Fool I knew you were awake." Cheryl spat. Trunks crossed his arms. "How'd you know." He sneered. "You're Power level was too high for someone who was sleeping." Cheryl said before she took another sip. Trunks mumbled a few curses looking down. Goten laughed at his intellectual battle with Cheryl. "You know I wouldn't think of you as the type who would scream during intercourse" Cheryl laughed. Goten spit the cup of coffee at what she had said.

A shocked Trunks looked at Cheryl. "What, It's only the truth, You can't deny it." Cheryl told him smiling with pride while she watched him squirm in embarrassment feeling his mother's eyes boring into him. "Oh so you listen, Don't you." He said with his head resting on his palm with a smirk plastered on his face. Cheryl's eye twitched. "I can't help but not listen you make too much noise with your comfort women that I was forced to find earplugs... not that it even works." Cheryl grunted. Goten glared at the argument grow and couldn't help but make a small laughing noise but instantly cover his mouth.

"Goes to show how great my sex is" He responded nearing in on Cheryl's face. "Or how much your comfort woman had drugged you last night" A smirk ran across her perfect lips. "Shows how much you want me" He retorted. "In your dreams" Cheryl scoffed.

In the midst of the situation came in Vegeta. "Girl, Your training begins in Five minutes!" Vegeta yelled walking in to the argument. She got up from her seat and walked towards he guest room. Trunks looked at her walk her way upstairs. "This isn't over!" He yelled before he heard a door shut loudly.

"She has a nice ass" Trunks leaned back on her seat glaring at Goten. Goten rolled his eyes, "You will never stop will you" Goten laughed. Bulma still staring in shock at the argument. "Trunks you should go rest, I'll take care of work for you, But I don't want to see your bitch of a girlfriend under this building ever again!" Bulma sneered before walking out of the house.

* * *

**Guess who's back! Me! This chapter is dandy long it's 3,039 words It took a while to perfect it. So I had to do a lot of research for this chapter like The MDMA drug or Molly. It's Cocaine, Heroin, Weed and a bunch of other drugs merged together in a pill. I had looked up the side affects and poured it in here . I don't know the prural of Molly so I said Mollies because I honestly didn't know what other word I could use to substitute. As you can see you found out a darker side of our "Lovely" Granity. (Not Really), and her plans. I really hope you guys like this chapter and Sorry for any spelling errors. Also tell me any way I can perfect my writing that would be lovely!**

**Thank You's**

**LilLaoRyo704: **Ha, Ha. Trunks sure is an Idiot. And a Trunks and Granity Lemon will happen because well we will have to see how he is in the bedroom eventually. Oh My. Yeah Cheryl pretty Classy. Thank you for Reviewing!

**Tiffany7898: **Gross I know... By the way your fanfictions are leave me in suspense, Good Job!

**amber . allen:** Thank you so much, I try really hard for the chapter to be as good as possible!

**Thank you for favoriting Tiffany7898,SaiyanIvy,Ruby1996,LilLaoRyo704,Barby11000! ****Thank you for following: (The ones not mentioned above) VivaLaAmore and amber . allen !**

**By the way, I have an OC entered in Ruby1996 fanfiction, Dragon High, Her name is Shouko and his writing is exceptionally amazing go read it! **

**Thank you for reading and If you liked it Review. Thank you!**


	4. With The Wind

_**~With The Wind~**_

* * *

**Cheryl P.O.V: **Gravity Room: 3:00 P.M

I entered the gravity room, Already with my uniform on. I glared at Vegeta whom I was trailing behind of. "Listen Girl" Spat the King. "We will start with a set of warm-ups then spar, I will see you then." He told me coldly. I almost made a facial reaction to his coldness towards me. I stifled my anger towards him and quickly dropped and began my first set of push-ups. I could feel the gravity crushing me harshly as I dropped and rose. I side glared Vegeta whom was too concentrated on his warm-ups to notice. I buried my eyebrows and concentrated my energy. I could feel myself rapidly increasing my speed. After a while I was getting the hang of it until Vegeta had turned the Gravity at a higher rate making it harder for me to continue. I concentrated even more this time bringing in more power. I could feel my arms ache to stop, but I couldn't I wouldn't show the Lord of all Saiyans that I was a weakling. I pushed my self to do better than this. I dropped and rose with each try doing better than the last. After a while I felt the Gravity beginning to decrease my weight becoming lighter than before.

"Alright Girl, Warm-Ups are over." Snapped Vegeta who pushed his body from the Metal walls. I sighed and stretched my arms from the aching. I saw Vegeta get into fighting position. "Let's Begin" Vegeta told me. I nodded and got into postion. I focused all my strength and concentrations into my attacks. Vegeta managed to land several punches on me but I had applied more psychic and not physical. I could take a guess of where he was going to land in. I swung a kick towards his gut sending him a back just a few meters. Nothing much compared to what I have seen him do. I grit my teeth as I felt the sharp pain of his punch landed on my stomach. I panted in exhaustion but I kept on. Vegeta stopped.

"What drives you, You are in the brink of exhaustion yet, you continue why is that!" Vegeta snapped. "I don't know" I lied. "We all know that is a kami-forsaken lie!" Vegeta yelled. Vegeta's Face inched near me. "What." He paused boring his eyes inside of me. "Is it." Vegeta breathed.

"Your pride? Your life? Your family?" Vegeta threw in. I paused for a moment. "My mother." I answered back with no glint of fear lingering inside of me.

* * *

. **Goten**** P.O.V**

I was on the verge of exploding with rage. Firstly it's Granity, The way she uses Trunks, seduces him in a way that was sheer disgust. People with nice bodies always take advantage of it. Granity will fuck him till money pours out of him. Secondly, The obvious plan, Trunks really going to screw himself over with Granity in the picture. Hell her father is one of the biggest drug dealers and he thinks it's a mistake she gave him the drug. Thirdly, It irks me how much he hides his attraction Cheryl and won't admit she is much more beautiful than his little bitch yet Granity is the little angel in his ego-maniac world. I caught a glimpse of the girl and walked straight to her.

"Hey Granity!" I called out. Her head propped up and glared at me. "What do you want Goten." She snapped. I pursed my lips at her. I didn't need her making me feel small. "So... you drugged Trunks with MDMA didn't you, How sicker can you get." I snapped with my fist already clenched. My parents said never hit a girl, does it count if you countless times screwed my friend and ultimately brought up problems he shouldn't face. I think not.

"Please, Why would I do that." She answered. I growled in complete anger. "Don't play dumb with me Granity, I know you did it, and I know your little plan as well for the eternal shopping spree." I spat. Why couldn't I just murder her. That would solve everything but I can't play like that. "Listen Goten, Get in my way, and I'll crush you, Trunks is in love with me. ME. No one else." Granity poked my chest.

"I beg to differ." I sighed. Granity stared at me with her dull blue eyes. "Oh... What was that... There is another woman in Trunks' life." Granity's eyes bored into me questioning me. "No, I mean there has to be someone he must be after other than you, I don't know such of any thing." I answered coldly. I crossed my arms staring at the gold digger. I can't believe she tries to fool me. It's way too obvious that all she loves about him was his money.

"Can't you ruin anyone elses life?" I snapped making an offensive face. "_Excuse me I will have you know, Trunks is very happy with me!" _She screamed at me. I put my hands on her face forcing her away. "Granity quit it, You just embarrass yourself." I scoffed. I turned and walked away with a screaming Granity behind me and a large smirk plastered on my face. _She had it coming._

* * *

**Normal P.O.V: **9:00 PM

Cheryl panted with sweat dripping from her forehead. Agonizing pain coming from every inch of her body. Her stinging throat caused what was her alluring and soft voice a croaking sound come from her mouth. The taste of blood took over her taste buds. Yet she Prove them all wrong. She sent disorient punches. Her vision became double and would miss where the real Vegeta was. She searched for the mans ki and with all her might and sent a punch straight to Vegeta's gut sending him just a few feet away. Cheryl took in some of the thick air not noticing the light forming in Vegeta hands. Cheryl eyes grew widely and sent a ball with formed completely of energy it's sensation tingled in her hands and as it was released making Vegeta lose focus on his attack. She speeded toward him and sent a kick towards his jaw. But missed. Outside you could see the sun going down sinking into the urban setting of West City. Cheryl breath shortened second by second as the exhaustion overcame her.

"Enough!" Vegeta snapped. Cheryl's eyes rose to the king. "You are only seconds away before you collapse enough for today." Vegeta rasped. Cheryl nodded weakly. "Yes Lord Vegeta" She croaked. She turned to the doorway and stumbled out. The last essence of her energy wasted on walking inside the building._His training is so vigorous. I have never been in such intensity._ She was in such a state she couldn't sense the near by energies. Trunks on the other hand was leaning against the wall next to the kitchen re-evaluating his choices. Strange things have happened lately in his life maybe it was just him.

Cheryl stumbled inside squinting as she looked up at the light. Trunks glared at the girl. She could feel someones vision boring into her. She was on the point of passing out but she shook her head but made her much more dizzy. Trunks watched as she stumbled to the ground. He didn't bother helping her up. She was practically a weakling. He observed how her chest moved up and down with each breath she took. Cheryl struggled her self up but her hands failed to work. The pity ate the young man alive. He helped her small body up. He couldn't help but slide his hands down her sides giving her a slight flinch. He could hear her whimper in pain as she held on to him. He knew that if she find out chaos will rise.

Cheryl had no knowledge on what was going on because her body was just focused on giving her enough energy to stay awake and keep her body in place. She didn't honestly care what was going on she felt in a comfort state. She didn't care who it was that was embracing her at this moment. Honestly, Who ever it was that had helped her smelled and felt great. All she could do its listen to thumping sound that echoed in her ears.

Trunks, was in no way attracted to the girl. That was one thing. The only reason he does this is because he is courteous person when he isn't around Granity. The damned women had changed him into a completely new direction. Also that she had no knowledge of what was occurring at this moment. Yet she was awake. His hands had a bundle of her silk-like hair. He ignored the fact he can use her just like this. Completely vulnerable, she wouldn't remember. He sighed as he let the chance slip. He wouldn't do that. It's like rape.

He threw her on the bed and just walked away. She was already lulled to sleep there was no need to return. He closed his eyes and gave a loud sigh. He glanced at his brand new phone he had bought earlier today as it gleamed illuminating the ceiling of his room. All he could honestly do is stare at it. He would find a way around it but no. Not today. Today was sitting at home doing nothing. A buzz echoed in his ears. He glared towards the cell phone. In plain words it read _Granity. _He opened up the message.

_I'm Leaving to Greece tomorrow Trunks, I really hope you don't suffer while I'm gone for these weeks - Granity_

Trunks glared at her message had he forgotten that she was leaving. How could he. It was like forgetting to feed yourself it can't happen. He digged his fists into his forehead in anger

_How long are you gone for? _

Trunks stayed up waiting for her to respond. He would occasionally attempt to sleep but he stayed strong and ignored his needs. Soon his stomach began to grumble in a low voice almost deadly. Hours and hours of constant waiting he even heard his father get up for training. _Cheryl should get up soon then... _he heard himself and shook his head. "I am just plain crazy, Thinking about when someone gets up, I shouldn't even care, the bitch treats my like a sack of shit" He laughed. He then finally saw Granity's text.

_Couple weeks, Maybe a few months. I have some family in Greece Trunks, as well as a great job opportunity, I can't miss that. - Granity_

Trunks sighed in frustration at the message. "Just Great." He spat. He gave a small smirk. He wouldn't have to feel the need of feeling guilty when he sleeps around. Granity is on the other side of the planet no worries. He heard next door a soft yawn come from the room next door. "someone's awake." Trunks mumbled.

* * *

**Quick update just for you! Yeah I know you're welcome You're welcome. Hm so I plan on updating The Card to life very soon to anyone who is reading it right now. Also that I am changing the rating for it as soon as I update. So, I am very glad I am able to update more right now. Especially with all these new ideas pouring into me for all fan fictions. Also school wise I am really happy to say I am going to attend a Art School with a creative writing program so I'm really excited (OMGSAHKJZDHJKLSADJ) So Review responses because I know no one reads this A/N.**

**LilLaoRyo704: Don't worry I'll make it short Ha ha. It's an effort for me to just survive writing this . Thank you for Reviewing!**

**Ruby1996: It's ok. No one likes Granity here (Except Trunks...for now.) Again I am so sorry I confused your gender! And yeah I noticed the grammatical errors now I'm trying to perfect that. Thank You For Reviewing!**

**Tiffany7898: Oh my god how long was that wait! And Thank You, your stories are keeping me on my toes right now. ****Thank You For Reviewing!**

**Wild Colors: I don't think any one can like Granity (Except for Trunks... You know for now) Thank you for reviewing!**

**Thank you for adding me to your following lists BloodRedCandy!**

** Ok so I will try to update my Fanfiction more often so stayed tune for more. Please Review/Rate!**


	5. Show Me

_**~Show Me~**_

_"You got to, you got to, show me, so show me show me show me tonight"_

Trunks stepped out of his room after he heard Cheryl go downstairs, only to find her coming back up the staircase, he could that she completely enraged. Trunks smirked at the upset looking girl. There he thought of the best thing to tell her to get her in the worst mood, "Morning Princess." He teased. Cheryl's perfectly arched eyebrow twitched. He enjoyed her rage, It was that same rage your siblings get when you make fun of them. Cheryl knitted her eyebrows and opened her mouth to speak "Excuse you." She spat crossing her arms across her chest. Cheryl without any doubts placed her index finger on his bare chest, causing him to flinch at the touch of her fingers. "Listen, I never allowed you to call me such names, I didn't come to this Blasted planet to argue with an Immature Child, I came here to train and I don't want you getting in my way." Cheryl snapped defiantly pushing him by his shoulders. "Immature Child, Oh Please, would an Immature Child own a multi-billionaire company... I think not!" Trunks argued nearing his face to hers. "Run by an Immature Child." Cheryl answered. Trunks rolled his eyes at the girl.

Trunks gave a small grin, "At least I know how to fight without collapsing so quickly." Cheryl gawked at what he had told her. "Why are you back here anyway!" Trunks asked. "Your mother said today training wasn't allowed." Cheryl answered. Trunks had completely forgot the week in completion it was a sunday meaning no one in the Capsule Corp Compound had to work. Vegeta hated this for the fact he adored to train, but Bulma hated when he would train for endless hours without even catching a glimpse of him.

Cheryl walked away from the male who was glaring into the air forgetting about the argument that had happened. She puffed out some air before slamming the door. She wanted to train she felt if she had rest, she would become even weaker. She can't afford to put her strength at risk. As much as an Eye-candy he is, she couldn't let him distract her from her real focus. Trunks stretched walking down the wooden staircase searching for the regular breakfast he would already have set up. "Hey, Where's the food?" Trunks snapped looking at the bare table. He glared at Vegeta who couldn't sustain his hunger any longer. "Mom...what's going on..." Trunks called.

Bulma's red lips curved into a smirk, with a devilish glint in her eyes "Today, Isn't your regular Sunday boys." Trunks began to fuss about the unsaid task. "Trunks, I want you... to show Cheryl around the city, If she's staying here people should at least know." Bulma complained. Trunks gawked at her request. The paparazzi was wild they could come up with something that never actually happened. "Are you going through attention withdrawal or something I don't want to see another camera crew around this house again!" Trunks complained. Bulma pursed her lips. She couldn't believe ears, her son had called her an Attention Whore, she doesn't need such insults from her own son.

"Do it, or you won't get breakfast, this means you and your father." Bulma threatened glaring at Vegeta. Trunks felt a chill go through his spine as his father had gave him a death glare screaming 'do it or you won't wake up tomorrow'. "F-Fine" Trunks stuttered. He in no way wanted to be forced into taking some girl out to random places, especially Cheryl. Complaining Trunks walked away from the kitchen just as angered as Cheryl. Trunks stormed his way back upstairs slamming the door while he heard the plates clanking from the intense hunger his father had, if only it were him eating.

Cheryl heard her annoying Demi-Saiyan neighbor yell her name. "What!" She responded in annoyance stepping out of her room to find Trunks outside his room as well. "Did my mom already tell you?" Trunks asked hoping she did. "Tell me about what?" She questioned arching her perfectly formed eyebrow. "I'm forced to take you out to show you around, and don't think this is some random act of kindness I'm not like that." Trunks snapped. "It's not my problem because I refuse to tag along." Cheryl answered with a hint of laughter Trunks glared at her for a second. "You mean to tell me you don't want to go on a so-called outing by one of the most wanted men worldwide?" Trunks bluffed.

"I wouldn't know that nor do I care since I am not human." Cheryl answered back. Trunks scoffed crossing his arms. "You are gonna need to 'Become Human' to stay away from science labs where some old man is going to strip and touch by curious men." Trunks responded with a smirk on his face saying _I won. _Cheryl shook her head at the thought. "Fine" She uttered. Trunks led her outside into the sunny exterior. Cheryl squinted her eyes at the sudden heat.

Outside stood a Lamborghini Reventon, one which he was a proud owner of. Cheryl side glared him "Impressive" she said sarcastically. Trunks faked a smile before getting inside the car. Cheryl opened the door to the passenger seat "Oh is miss royalty Jealous?" He asked in a teasing way. She simply slipped inside of the car's passenger seat. "Of you please, If anything I would feel sorry." Cheryl mumbled.

"And why is that?" Trunks asked. Cheryl glared out the window watching the humans and the way the interacted."Because, You have a thick skull" Cheryl said quietly.

Trunks scoffed. "Oh really" He said. Cheryl did a slight nod. Trunks side-glared the girl. He glared at how exposed she was. He could tell she is bothered by it, She wore a white laced crop top along with black high-waisted shorts. She couldn't stop shifting around in her seat since she knew he was glaring down at her. She was such an eye-candy to him, too bad she was an annoying high-classed girl. She examined the movements of the trees and the liveliness of earth itself. The quietness grew to an uncomfortable rate. Trunks figured that if he was to stay with this girl for the unknown length of time to at least know something about her. "So...what's it like in Sayants?" He babbled trying to engage into a conversation. "It's Hell." Cheryl sighed. "It's probably not that bad." Trunks told her. "Sure because walking in a planet full of fathers that feel the need to screw their own daughters is a need." Cheryl complained. "Nevermind." Trunks answered looking froward.

**Cheryl P.O.V 1:00 P.M**

"Where are we" I asked in annoyance looking around. The aroma of different foods and pastries filled the air. I glared at him for a moment . "What, I didn't eat breakfast." He emphasized. I walked away from him to the seat next to the windows. Trunks slumped down in the seat in front of me. "Why do you act like that, huh, You aren't so high classed as before let loose for once" Trunks said. "I just grew up that way" I uttered crossing my legs. "I can't take your so-called formality it annoys me, You aren't a royal subject anymore." Trunks complained.

"I just grew up around assholes who need someone to stand superior of them, like you." I stated glaring at him waiting for his reaction. "You don't even know me and you just assume I am an asshole!" He shouted as low as possible. "Oh I didn't mean that I'm sorry." I sighed with a small smirk on my lips. "I meant a man whore" I laughed looking at his angered facial expression. "A man whore huh, where did you get that idea from." He told me trying to calm down. "I got it from how many times you and your 'dogs' play around in bed." I returned. I noticed how his hands gripped the white tablecloth.

"Did you just call my girlfriend a dog" Trunks snickered sarcastically hoping I was joking. "No, That's your _top dog" _I smiled while telling him that. "Okay, You know what, I am not going to let you get to me, I am just going to eat this meal and will get going, before I attempt to kill you" Trunks smiled sadistically at the thought. "You're sick" I scoffed looking out the window, Again I could feel his eyes bothering me.

I felt the plates clang on to the table and heard Trunks get up. I sighed in annoyance getting up along with him. It was wrong for me to say that, but he just gets on my nerves, I never argue with anyone like that. "Trunks." I said quietly. "What!" He yelled.

"Look ahead" I told him quietly. All he saw was a swarm of a camera crew heading towards him. "Shit..." He mouthed backing away enough to start running. I watched him take off running towards his car before the camera crew caught up to him. The car skidded across the street making a sharp squeal as he speeded away from the area. _Serves him right. _I began to walk back to capsule corp ignoring the large camera crew behind me asking me where he had gone. I crossed my arms and strutted away from the area.

"HEY!" Yelled a man from behind trying to grab my arm and force me to turn me. "Were you just with Trunks Briefs." The man shouted holding a microphone near me. I flashed a smile for the camera.

"Who's that, Never head of him."

**Trunks P.O.V/ Capsule Corp Compound.**

_Shit. I_ looked at the T.V screen replaying the same scene over again with Cheryl's little smirk flashing on the screen. _at least she knows how to handle that situation._ Cheryl entered the room walking towards me. "Thanks for leaving me to handle your little situation myself." Cheryl told me. My vision hung low at her rear. "As bitchy as you are, You still have that perfect rear." I thought out loud making her turn back around causing her to inch her face near mine. "Kch, all you think is about sex and a female's body, don't you" She scoffed. "Yeah" I breathed taking advantage of the moment I attempted to run my hands down her sides resting my hands on her hips only making her angrier. She looked down and smiled as if she was enjoying it.

_Whack!_

"Never, touch me again." She warned. My face still turned in the direction she slapped me in, A sharp pain grew on my left cheek growing into a numbing pain that I couldn't feel half of my face in the . I saw her walk away up the staircase. Then a loud slam on the door upstairs. I gripped my hands on the white fabric of the sofa. Then stormed out of the room. "Fucking Shit!" I screamed sending a ki blast towards a tree leaving it in dust and ashes. _Why did I even do that. _The pain throbbed and grew into a tingling sensation.

I threw my self on the grass looking up into the Orange sky. _What the hell is going on._

**Ha ha, hey guys I'm back! So um I felt there was something really weird about this Chapter I don't know what it is :( , If you could give me any tips or Constructive Critic I would really appreciate it! So I am going to disney this weekend so I can't wait yay! Ok, Review responses.**

**IdontLogIn: Wow Thank you so much Such kind Words ha ha Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**VivaLaAmore: AH YOU ARE BACK! and me hate you nonesense! Yeah I need to work on that. Oh man I should totally make that happen. I honestly just love those for reviewing! :)**

**LilLaoRyo704: Nope he dosen't know about the porn job but he will find out eventually! Yeah Team Goten woot. Thanks for Reviewing! :)**

**WildColors: Yeah I am like that too, Like sometimes i see this one character everyone hates and become EXTREMELY close to it. Like Cato from THG. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Tiffany7898: Ha Ha Thank you! Hope you get better! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Ruby1996: Thank you so much! Your stories are flawless as well and sometimes get me into fits of laughter. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Okay so if you liked this chapter review it and please tell me about anything I am lacking. Thanks for reading!**

**P.S TruMar fans check out High School Generation by Shookones! Hilarious as well :)**


	6. Numb

**_~ Numb ~_**

_"I feel numb most of the time"_****

_*Hinted Lemon*_

_Cheryl_

_The bastard had the nerve to lay a finger on me._ I flopped on to the bed aimlessly staring at the white ceiling. I flung my two arms into the air. I took a good look at the front of my hands. I rubbed the center of my palms with my thumb trying to numb down the throbbing pain that surged through my hand. I closed my eyes and made a loud sigh. But an abrupt noise woke me from my sleep. I was standing upright from the shock. I made my way towards the window and saw couple trees already knocked down and charred from an almost too obvious energy blast. I snarled and backed away from the window.

I sat in front of the wooden vanity and glared at the mirrored image of myself. I took note on how my lips and eyes looked, My voice and how it turned into a new person. I'm haunted by the image of my mother. I could hear her voice ringing through my head. My eyes captured the instant flash of light that bored into the bedroom, After that the blaring sound of the intense rain plummeting to the roof of the mansion echoed off the walls.

Instinctively, I got up after the first crackle was heard. I took a peek through the window and saw Trunks resting on the floor. I rolled my eyes and walked back down stairs. I turned the knob and flung the door leading to the backyard. I cupped my hands around my mouth and stood on my toes. "Hey Moron, get up before you get struck by lightning!" I shouted attempting to wake him up. As thick as his skull is , I doubted that my voice would have even been heard. I reached for a large rock near the door and aimed towards him bouncing off his forehead. I frowned since it didn't give me any results at all.

I growled as I forced myself into the rain that felt like a thousand sharp needles piercing into my skin. I grasped on of Trunks' legs and dragged him inside. Before I closed the door I snatched one of the rocks and quickly shut the white door. I threw the rock in the air and quickly snatched it again. Displeased with Trunks' state of peace I threw the rock at his forehead once again. This time with full effect. His eyes snapped open with clear anger displayed in his eyes. I snickered a bit but cleared my throat before he noticed.

He pinned my shoulders on to the nearest wall. "You bitch!" He yelled squeezing my shoulders tightly. I squirmed away from his grasp with success then pushed him away. "Oh you're calling me a bitch, where's my thank you for dragging your butt inside from the storm?" I asked rubbing my shoulder. "What storm?" Trunks snapped. He knitted his eyebrows together looking at his damp clothes. "Why am I wet?" He asked. "You fell asleep outside then a storm began, Then I came and saved your helpless rear." I responded in a proud way.

"Thank you then." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. "You are not welcome." I told him. I marched back upstairs and searched for something to wear. I took out a pair of used grey yoga pants and an old oversized sweater and made my way to the shower. I stripped from the soaked clothes and entered the sleek white tub. My cold skin contrasted with the hot water. My chattering teeth faded with time.

I laid my head in the end of the bathtub relaxing my head. I lifted my right leg slowly and placed it on my left knee pointing my toes down. I yanked the hair-tie that kept my hair together off and threw it to the ground. I flipped my hair and shook it as if I were a dog splashing the floor and mirrors. I scrubbed down every spot of filth on my skin leaving it spotless. I found a blue scrub on i the shelf nearby. I took it and smeared it against my body. Letting the rough rocks scratch my skin. I washed off the excess and felt the texture of my legs how silky the felt. I pulled my self out of the sleek white tub and let my tiny feet touch the marbled floor. I slipped on the yoga pants and the oversized sweater and threw my hair in a bun. I retreated back to the room. I set the damp clothes on the chair of the vanity.

I took a look at the clock. The red numbers indicated it was_ 7:00 P.M. _I heard my stomach growl. I gave an exasperated grunt and once again stormed downstairs. To my surprise the lower level was quiet. You could hear the sound of a Television far away from where I was standing. I tip-toed towards the kitchens florescent light that switched on. I swung open the fridge and snatched a yogurt from the side drawers. I slammed the door and turned to the dining table. I gasped loudly and exhaled.

"You scared me." I said above a whisper with one hand to my chest. "I tend to do that." Trunks snapped digging his spoon inside the cereal. I pulled out a chair and slumped down in a chair. "Where is everyone?" I asked. "Why do you care?" He snapped. I grunted and dug the white plastic spoon into the pink yogurt. "Pretty Girls don't grunt." Trunks mumbled while chewing on the cereal. I pushed my eyebrows together. "Mannered Boys don't chew with their mouths open" I responded. Trunks opened his mouth to protest but I cut him off. "They also don't sleep around" I sneered. He slammed his hand on to the table. "Pretty Girls don't offend others girlfriends" Trunks snapped. "Oh you mean the dog, I thought you had better taste" I cackled. He rolled his eyes and continued eating his cereal. I smiled in victory at his silence.

* * *

_Trunks: Monday Morning._

I heard the deafening sound of the alarm clock not allowing me to sleep in peace. I opened my eyes and instantly squinted trying to avoid the dazzling light. I fixated my eyes and got up. But what really got me up was the delicious smell of breakfast. I'm dragged by the mouth-watering aroma of the food. My eyes shut I didn't have an idea of where I was going. I bumped into something cold and silky. Instantly, I'm woken from the trance. I squeezed my eyelids together and opened one at a time. I took a few steps back and saw Cheryl with her hands apart with her fingers spread and her round eyes widened, she seemed surprised by the approached

She pressed her lips together and turned around. I let out a groan. _what was that. _I followed her downstairs to the kitchen. I sat right in front of her. She was still in the clothes I last saw her in. "I thought you didn't wake up early." Cheryl told me. "Well since Granity is gone..." I said but of course got cut off by her again. "You don't spend long nights screwing the life out of her, so now you wake up early." She said before she took another bite out of her food. I sneered then dug my fork into the pancake.

"We all know I'm right." She continued. I dropped my fork and glared at her. "Will you shut up, You don't know anything about Granity!" I shouted. "I might not know _everything _but I do know that she's a whore who sleeps around with just about anyone, I mean she reeks men." Cheryl Stated. My blood boiled at the comment. "How would you know that." I snarled. "Because she's just like you, You reek " Cheryl added. My eyes widened and I nearly choked on my food. "Excuse me?" I asked. "Man-Whore." Cheryl said slowly.

I abruptly got up from my seat and breathed slowly. I turned on my heel and walked upstairs. I slammed the door and snatched the first business suit I saw and slipped it on. I let out an irritated moan and stormed down stairs.

Once again I was standing in front of the aggravating Cheryl. "Get out of my way." I growled. "How about you do it?" Cheryl demanded. I clenched my fists and moved out-of-the-way. "Good Boy." She said and made her way upstairs. "Bitch..." I muttered. A few seconds later she shouted "I heard that!" I smirked and made my way to the car. I slammed the door and started the engine

In just a matter of minutes I was pulling up at Capsule Corp. I opened the two glass doors and walked in. " , Early for the first time." The Receptionist said. I nodded and kept on walking until I reached the glass elevator. I pushed the button _75 _and passed by each floor. The doors slipped open and I made my way down the narrow hallway. I opened the door and slumped down in my black office chair. "Oh Mr. Briefs, You're early, Do you want the daily special?" She said excitedly. The no-longer innocent girl had become another everyday whore. "When do I ever disagree." I smirked. The girl sat on my knee and hungrily kissed me. My hands slipped down to her waist. "Ms. Thompson " I murmured. Her lips pressed against my ear "Call me Natasha." She moaned as she attempted to unbuckle my belt but I stopped her hands "That's an exotic name." I groaned. I let her massage my member. It was too early for a 'session'. But I allowed this. I was shutting my eyes tightly. "You like that..." She murmured. "Yeah." I slurred. Her unbuttoned shirt revealed a lacy black bra pushed to my face. In the brink of it all I said what I regretted at first "_Cheryl!"_

* * *

**A/N: Mwahaha Sorry I'm Evil. So I decided to finally update this and I think Cheryl's Relationship/Kinship whatever it is you call it with Trunks is improving. (Fun Fact: Each Chapter title is a title of a song even the title so yeah)**

**Review Responses**

**Wild Colors: I did take some pictures, I don't know how I will show you them though o_O. Right! Cheryl should smack him a few more time as well. Thanks For Reviewing!**

**Ryven Flame Dancing Saiyan: Thank you! Who isn't on team Goten ha ha :) ****Thanks For Reviewing!**

**Ruby1996: Oh yeah, You can tell he is getting flustered. Thank you for pointing out the flaws in my writing it actually means A LOT because I am trying to perfect my writing skills. ****Thanks For Reviewing!**

**Viva La Amore (S'more): Very lazy *Kidding* Trunks was always a mess Lol. ****Thanks For Reviewing!**

**LilLaoRyo704: I found it funny, I actually called that to this girl once she got soo mad It was hilarious. Oh yeah you can tell he wants her (Last word of the chapter ) *Points* Tsk. Tsk. He should quit thinking dirty about Cheryl. ****Thanks For Reviewing!**

**Well That's all for today, Thanks for all the reviews and All the favorites and such. I am sorry for any bad grammar. If you could be kind enough to give me ANY tips to improve my writing they would be much appreciated. Also T/M fans Check out my new fanfiction Family Jewels!**


	7. Power & Control

_**~Power &** **Control~**_

_"But love, But love must be a game, we give and take a little more, eternal game of tug-of-war"_

_*Extra long Chapter because I love you guys*_

_Trunks_

Everything just froze. I quickly opened my eyes to return to reality. Instead of finding two round azure eyes, It was two small emerald eyes. I crinkled my nose and fixated my eyes on the girl. "I...W-What, Who's Cheryl?" She questioned. My eyes widened, Did I say her name out loud? I sat up from the place I was in. "I thought you were with me." She whimpered. "I didn't say Cheryl, In fact I didn't say anything, You are hearing things, How about you take a break." I elaborated. Her face seemed upset. _whore. _She cleared her throat "Yes Mr. Briefs, Sorry Mr. Briefs." She bowed her head and turned her heel to the door and strut away to the break room.

I ran my fingers through my hair as the thoughts of Cheryl poured in._ Her silky skin completely bare with only her gorgeous hair to cover her. Her legs wrapped around my neck with her eyes full of lust, My fingers locking with hers. while my lips ran down her thin collarbone, her stammering in pleasure telling me to keep on. I swear, I would treat her better than all the other whores I played around with. Her voice calling for my complete comfort. I did whatever it was she begged me to do. _I snapped awake from the pleasuring dream. I sat up ignoring my obvious stiffness and began filling out some paperwork I had placed on the desk. It didn't help that the only thought I had wondered how Cheryl acted in bed. I had the very unwelcome feeling of experimenting with her. I fiercely shook my head attempting to pull out those thoughts. I leaned my head on my hand tightly closing my eyes tightly, That didn't help at all. _"Sir, You have a visitor, She says your mother sent her." _I groaned in an exasperated way. I pressed the red button, "Bring her up."

I slammed my head on to the desk as the thoughts invaded my head. The door creaked open slowly causing me to lift my eyes. _Out of all the people in this world it's her. _"Your mother told me to bring you this" her voice had such an attitude there was no doubting it was not her. I looked at Cheryl trying to avoid all the sexual thoughts that popped into my brain, There was no avoiding it. Her cheeks became a darker shade of red by each second. _Is it that noticeable?_

"Pig." She snapped. I backed up "How so?" I smirked devilishly. Cheryl stepped up to the mahogany desk and slammed her hands on it causing all the stacked paperwork to descend to the ground. "I will _never _as long as I am alive, fool around with you." She sneered looking at me dead in the eye, Which only made me more attracted to her than before. "How did you know that I was thinking that." I seethed. "I am half Icanite, I can read others minds when their thoughts revolve around me." Cheryl stated calming down.

I mentally smacked myself several times. "You think you're so smart." Cheryl laughed. In that moment, Natasha tip-toed inside. "Sir, Do you wish for me to continue?" She asked me attempting to sound seductive but failed miserably. "Oh I'll leave you to play with your newest dog." Cheryl snapped strutting away. My eyes shifted from her to the raven-haired "Dog...how dare she!" Natasha snapped. I snickered quietly.

* * *

_Cheryl_

I jumped off the property and blasted off back to the mansion. I crossed my arms in great displeasure "How dare he, I am royalty, heir to a whole planet." I growled. I stopped dead in my tracks. "Maybe that's why I am always alone." I buried my eyebrows. I plummeted to the ground to find Vegeta clearly irritated because Bulma sent me off to give her son something cutting our sparring time. "Alright girl, What is this attitude about." Vegeta snapped

"Your son aggravates me" I replied. "Don't let him fool you, He is stronger than he looks." Vegeta stated. "Really, Doesn't he even wish to become stronger?" I questioned. "Don't be ridiculous the boy has grown weak, All he does is complain and fool around with that promiscuous girl." Vegeta seethed. "Perhaps, both of you should spar." Vegeta thought it out. "Woman!" His voice blared my ears, I swore I was deaf for a minute or two. Bulma stormed outside with her arms crossed her hair covered by a yellow towel. "What!" She yelled. "I'm taking the boy to train." Vegeta snapped. Bulma's eyes widened and were full of pure rage.

"He's at work now can't you just leave him alone." Bulma tried to reason with Vegeta but knowing Vegeta for these past few weeks I knew he wouldn't budge. "The boy is coming home, _now._" Vegeta snarled. Bulma slammed the door and screamed _Fine!_ Vegeta levitated from the grass and was now above the roof of the large house. "I'll be back" Vegeta uttered before blasting off.

I slumped down on the ground and saw Scratch, the pet of the household prancing around the lawn. I gave a small smile and outstretched my hand to pet her. She quickly jumped and scrammed away from me. "Even animals don't want anything to do with me" I scoffed. The cat quickly returned and came near me. I took a glance at her and made sure not to move. She licked my hand and then scurried away. The cat's tongue was rough like an uneven rock.

"_Let me go!_" I took a glance up and saw Vegeta grabbing his son by collar of his suit. I bit my bottom lip trying to evade from laughing. Vegeta let go of him allowing him to fall on the ground. Trunks looked up with his face full of dirt. "Even your flying skills have become weak." Vegeta scoffed throwing his old Gi at him. "What, You just drag me out of work and you expect me to train with you" Trunks sneered. "No, You are sparring with the person behind you." Vegeta gave a sadistic smirk. Trunks turned around to find me cocking my head to the side. "Finally, I get an excuse to give you a beating."

After a few minutes later he came out in the Gi his father had thrown at him. "You look ridiculous" I attempted to hold back my laughter. I felt his eyes examine me. "You're not any different." Trunks answered. I stepped into the Gravity Room along with Trunks. I glowered him suspiciously. _Lets see how strong you really are._

We both began breathing at the same pace. As we readied our selves mentally. I clenched my fists and watched him. He sprinted towards me sending the first blow. My palm gripped his hand before impacting with my face. His free hand closed and was heading towards my chin. I dodged causing him to lunge forward I grasped his arm and hacked his chin with my knee. I soften my grip on his two arms making him nose-dive towards the metal floor. I could hear him growl from the ground

He snatched my calves and forced his legs on my stomach causing me chuck towards the metal wall. He got up from the ground and headed toward me. I stood up quickly and dashed towards Trunks landing a punch in his gut. I gave a small smile of success, which quickly faded away when he clutched my free arm and slammed me against the metal wall. I felt the gravity intensify causing me to tumble to the ground.

I stood upright wiping a small drop of sweat from my brow. I concentrated my eyes on him thinking of every single thing I simply hate about him. I felt my anger increase little by little causing me to dart to where he was and elbow his sides. Trunks slammed his fist on my shoulder causing me to stagger back. In the state of shock he pinned me to the wall digging his fingers into my shoulders. More intense that yesterday. I squirmed to break free but it was no use. His body pressed on to mine obviously over-powering me. I felt my breath shudder as his stiffness bugging my thighs. I look down and felt the energy tingle through my veins I tossed they yellow electrifying ball towards his knee. Trunks lurched back and gripped his knee. "Shit." Trunks grunted

I swung my knees behind legs causing him to collapse to the ground. I pinned him down making sure he wouldn't escaped. I got on my knees and pressed my abdomen against his pressing him down, causing him to moan in a twisted but pleasured manner. I leaned my head near his "How do you like me now?" I murmured pressing my lips on his ear. I could hear his breath shudder at the texture of my lips. I enjoyed torturing him knowing he wants to feel them. "A lot". I was took by surprise by his answer and he pinned me once again against the ground. I would have done something but the gravity grew larger. He could have done anything to me in this state. But I refused to let him win. I leisurely wrapped my legs around his waist causing him to smirk. "Finally you know your place." He moaned with his lips brushing against my ear. I nearly gave up and let him have me but I refused to let him add me to his list of whores. I threw my legs back slinging him behind me. I took a quick glance at him ignoring his obvious rigid bulge.

My breath hitched as I saw him come closer. I heard Vegeta's voice rasp through the Intercom. "I didn't put you two in here to play husband and wife!" Vegeta yelled. My eyes widened at his comment and then frowned in disgust. I felt a strong energy blast charge behind me. I looked at Trunks floating near the roof of the Chamber. "Finish Buster!" Trunks shouted. A blue and white blast hit knocked me off my two feet.

I crinkled my nose in displeasure. I collided my fists together causing them to glow in a ghostly Purple and Green color. I jabbed my fists on his sides causing his eyes to glow. Trunks body became stifled. His skin became an incredibly pale color. He groaned in utter pain. "Suffer" I whisper. Color returned to his face and he began to regulate his breathing once again. His eyes widened in horror. "What...What was that." Trunks gasped. "You don't want to know." I smirked

Trunks stood face to face with me. I attempted to back away but something in his eyes was telling me not to. My gaze locked with his. I'm taken a back as his eyes began to flicker into a lighter shade of blue his hair instantly turned from Lavender to Gold. I gazed in amazement at the transformation. I fought his gaze from taking over me. I tore away from his eyes then looked towards the ground. "Lets play a game shall we?" He gave a sadistic smirk. I arched my eyebrow at his request. "It's called _P__ower and Control._" He groaned brushing my cheek with his fingers.

"Don't ever touch me." I snapped. It was no longer a normal sparring session it was a fight for dominance and I was not going to allow a man to win. I swept my leg to his back making him thrust towards me. Instinctively, I cupped my face hoping he wouldn't slam completely on me. I peered through the spaces between my fingers and saw him towering over me. There was something about this form that made me more attached to him. I regretted this deeply. His lips were hovering over mine lightly brushing the uncharted territory. I felt my lower lip quiver, I didn't want to admit that I was about to lunge forward to seal the gap. But I wasn't going to let a man-whore best me. My lips trembled before his. "I know you want me" He said softly. I got my two hands on his chest and pushed him away. He gave a seductive smirk and attempted to wrap his arms around my waist.

I thought I could out run him but I was wrong. I was so wrong. He was right behind me. I felt ashamed. Being dominated by such a person. I couldn't let him win. I felt my feet be lifted from the ground. I took my chances and pushed my feet towards his stomach causing both of us to collapse to the ground. I sprawled over to him and watched his hair fall to his face and turn back to lavander. A loud buzz came from the intercom.

I got up and dusted of my armor which was partly broken along with black spandex I was wearing. I groaned sprawling over to the exit of the chamber. Trunks sat up wiping the blood that had spilled through his lips. I wriggled over to him and slumped down. I ultimately collapsed on the metal flooring of the chamber. His Gi was partly turned into rags exposing some muscle. I eyed his body over and over again until he turned around. I quickly shut my eyes and turned my head. _Don't let his looks get to you he isn't a piece of art. _I exhaled re-assuring myself I had no interest in him and it was all just the heated passion of the fight itself. _  
_

* * *

_Trunks_

I groaned looking around the chamber with not enough energy to force myself to walk up. I eyed down Cheryl who didn't seem like such a colossal bitch when she slept. It was a peaceful version of her. I smiled at the view. I looked at the way her chest moved up and down. I liked this version of her. I admit she was attractive since the day I saw her but she just wants the point about everything. She's rude, snobby, annoying, strong, but strongly tempting. I tapped her shoulder to see if she is numb or not.

She shifted around and laid her head on my stomach. It was a strange feeling knowing she hates my guts. I moved around uncomfortably at the sudden approach. I know Cheryl is more appealing than Granity, it's that Cheryl drives me insane with her insults. I made sure not to move a muscle for her not to move from her state of peace. I couldn't say I was mad for her sleeping on me, I was one-hundred percent okay with this, But I knew she wouldn't be. Cheryl quickly opened her eyes and glared at me. She seemed disappointed and hurt she got up and left stumbling often before slamming the door to the house. I tilted my head in confusion.

I grunted as I attempted to get up from my sitting position. I felt my muscles ache terribly. I stepped down from the stairs and followed her inside. I growled as the sweat began to grow on me making smell like a pile of manure. I stormed my way to a shower stormed I stopped dead at my tracks when I heard a rustling sound of water. I closed my eyes and cursed lowly. I went to the other bathroom at the end of the hall and turned the water on at its hottest temperature. I slipped inside letting the hot water to soothe my aching muscles. On the other end of the hall I heard a high-pitched scream come from a girl's mouth. I snickered and continued to shower. I scrubbed down every single spot of filth I had on my body. I heard someone storm up to the door and scream my name.

I wrapped a towel on my waist and opened the door. "May I help you?" I asked leisurely "You bastard turn the temperature down." Cheryl sneered. I eyed her down. The white towel was the only thing blocking her body and mine. "Oh yeah... Make me" I muttered. She pressed her chest against mine. I gulped for a second wondering what she was planning on doing. "That was an order, I won the battle, anyway so just do it." Cheryl sneered.

"You intend of feeding babies with those breasts?" I snickered looking down at her chest, which seemed much bigger when they were pressed against my body. This didn't help my thoughts involving her at all. Hell they intensified it. "W-What?" She was completely taken a-back by the question. "I mean you want your children fed with your small breasts, If it even has enough space to include the milk needed for them." I asked running my finger along her collarbone making her breath to shudder. The finger was automatically snatched away by her hand. I ran my tongue over my bottom lip. "Yes, I do." She responded

"They'll probably starve to death, Poor kids" I commented. She gave me a black look. "Can you lower the temperature of the shower or not, I'm getting cold here." Cheryl questioned a bit irritated. But that's the only reason she's here, I wasn't just gonna let her leave. "Your cold and I'm warm just come to me." I whispered. She rolled her eyes and shut the water off. "No thank you." She seethed.

I watched her go off. A smile crept on my lips as she slammed the door to her room. I shut the bathroom door and slipped on the grey sweatpants. I walked into my bedroom and plunged into the bed. I squirmed at the memory of her helpless under my gaze. I've seen it before but not with a girl like this. She didn't seem like any other girl mesmerized under my glare she tried to fight it off. The way she struggled to break free from my gaze made it a pain in the ass for me. I could still hear her voice lingering though my head. Just like I imagined her lips were irritatingly soft. I groaned into my pillow and tried to shake away the thought of her away. I just love her body that's all she is a cruel, rotten person "Damn it all." I moaned into the pillow. _Can she__ go away._

* * *

**I may or may not be updating this fanfiction a lot more often since I have really gotten into this fanfiction and I have had A LOT of free time lately since school has ended so Yeah... Oh man do I have stuff in store for you guys Heh. I have the whole entire story planned so. Heh. I just begged them to kiss but I sustained my self Because It's too soon but soon they will. ****2,956-3K words (Do I still owe you?) with three very hormonal scenes Where's my cookie? Addicted to writing this I can't take it. Aw I love torturing Trunks ~: (Idek what that is) I kinda have him pictured in my head when he tells her about the tiny boobs *giggles immaturely* The fight scene was hot not gonna lie guys hashtag sorry not sorry(Also I wrote this the day after the first chapter was uploaded Chapter 6 but I waited a bit for a review because... yeah.)**

**Review Responses/Thank You's:**

**LilLaoRyo704: omg imagine it becomes a tv show. lool But clearly as you can see by the fight scene they enjoy calling themselves more than just names *Squeals for no reason* Thanks For Reviewing**

**Tiffany7898: Oh I know I Read it and Reviewed Loving it though woo. I think he made a few more couple mistakes today so um yeah... Thanks for Reviewing.**

**Also Tell me if you like the new cover I got this picture and edited I really like it. Tell me your thoughts on this chapter Good or bad. Review please :)**


	8. Jealousy

**_~Jealousy~_**

_"What is taking over me, it's jealousy, bubbling inside of me"_

_*Quick A/N: This chapter takes place after the events of Chapter 7*_

* * *

_Third Person_

Goten walked towards the Briefs mansion knocking on the glass double doors ready to see his lifelong best-friend. The door swung open with a sweaty Cheryl with a tight black tank-top and fitting shorts answering the door. Goten "Are you here for the boy?" Cheryl asked before she chugged down a cold bottle of water. She offered a smile after she swallowed the cold liquid

"Yeah, is he here?" Goten asked running his fingers through his hair looking around the vacant house. "He's on his way." Cheryl informed breathy. "Oh Ok, Can I come in?" The Demi-saiyan questioned arching his perfect raven-colored brow.

Cheryl stepped to the side and gave a courteous smile "Sure". Goten sat down on the couch and Cheryl imitated. "You know, You are much different from what Trunks described you as" Goten chuckled looking at her striking features. "Really what did he say about me" Cheryl wondered leaning her hand on her cheek. "You wouldn't want to know" Goten warned with a small side smile.

"I've gone through worse I think I could handle his opinion." Cheryl stated with a dead-serious look. Goten winced and inhaled deeply then exhaled.

"He called you a colossal demonic bitch that is jealous of Granity's good looks" Goten snickered as he repeated what he heard from Trunks. "He also called you rude, snobby, cruel, and rotten person" Goten added. Cheryl looked at him processing what he has just told her and began to laugh uncontrollably.

"He really said that" Goten nodded smiling at the laughter radiating from the girl. "Me...Jealous, Of Granity" She chortled holding one hand to her chest. Goten watched her regain her breath and gave a small smile.

"You know to me you don't seem anything like that." Goten remarked. Cheryl ran her fingers through her long blonde-brunette hair. "Thanks" Cheryl said with an adorable smile that would stop any man's heart.

"I don't know why he would say that you seem like a sweet girl?" Goten asked. Cheryl looked down and gave a half-grin Cheryl took a sip from the plastic water-bottle then sealed the cap tightly. Goten sealed his hands together and looked at Cheryl's eyes. "So tell me, Has he tried anything with you?" Goten interjected. Cheryl coughed nearly choking on the water. "Too many attempts to count, All failures." Cheryl smirked crossing her legs.

"Guess he can't take his eyes off the prize, Can't blame him, You know he's persistent." Goten commented with a small snicker. "To the irritating point." Cheryl growled bringing her fingers to her forehead. She seemed in a way attracted in the pure way towards Goten. He seemed to know what he was talking about. She smiled at the picture of him and her together.

"Trunks wasn't always like this" Goten said silently looking down. Cheryl eyed him in complete question. "What do you mean?" She closed up intrigued.

"When Trunks was in high-school, There was a girl her name was Carmen Vatolli." Goten began. "Trunks was madly in love with her, Hell he wouldn't get sleep thinking about her, She was drop-dread gorgeous, Long wavy hair a dark-blonde hair and a really hypnotic pair of eyes, her laugh was like God's, y'know kind of remind me of her, alarmingly similar looks the only difference is the eyes." Goten went silent. "When Trunks entered senior year they both began to date, We all thought they were inseparable, A few months later Trunks had promised her he was going to marry her after they graduated high-school, They were both going to the same college and everything" Goten went on. Cheryl paid close attention to the story.

"What happen to Carmen." Cheryl quietly asked looking aimlessly to the floor.

"She'd been with Lung Cancer... her immune system was very fragile," Goten answered quietly. My eyes went wide with shock. "Trunks was with her when she died, I don't entirely know what happen during that time but all I remember is that he became a sheltered from others, He lost hope until Granity came along, There was were he took out most of his frustration and it became a bad habit, Don't tell him I mentioned this to you." Goten sighed. Cheryl fell silent. _He must have grieved so terribly that ever since girls were now an object._ "Cheryl are you ok?" Goten asked with concern filled in his onyx eyes. "Yeah, I'm ok" Cheryl sniffed trying to pin down her emotions and smuggle them. Goten held Cheryl's hand and rubbed her palm with his thumb. They both looked at each others eyes. Second by second the closed in with each other.

* * *

_Trunks_

My body was fatigue from all the restless nights I have spent from this week. I dug my hands through my pockets searching for the keys to the house. As soon as I found them and unlocked the door. I stepped inside quickly shutting the door behind me. I was too tired to go anywhere. All I wished for is to slam my miserable self into bed, But I promised Goten I'd go somewhere with him. I followed the dim light that was lit inside the lone mansion. I went after the trail of Goten's voice echoing through the house. I stood in the archway of the living and was about to open my mouth to greet him but found something else. Goten nose-to-nose with Cheryl. I rubbed my eyes trying to see if that was just me. Unfortunately, It wasn't me. I felt my blood boil as I saw them get closer. It was all the all the built up stress and anger running through my veins. I couldn't tell if I was hurt or mad. The feeling was not alien to me, I had felt it before. But ever since _that _the feeling never returned. I had all the girls. But now this, It stung me. I frowned. Why should I be hurt. I don't love her, She dosen't love me, why do I care so much. How did he do that, get her to want him like that. She was like finding the cure for cancer, Impossible.

I cleared my throat causing their attention to divert to me. Cheryl got up with her lips pursed. She 'mistakenly' slammed her shoulder on mine then kept walking towards the stairs. Goten got up and rubbed his hands together. "So where are we going." Goten said enthusiastically. I groaned in an infuriating way.

"Goten can I take a rain check." I begged running my through my hair. "You never take a rain check with partying, whats up?" My best-friend questioned me. "Nothing just tired." I sighed. Goten pushed my shoulder.

"Come on, You promised today." Goten complained. I winced, It was true I did promise. "Fine" I groaned. I glared at Goten say yes in a whisper.

I stormed my way upstairs slamming my body on the soft mattress. "What did I get myself into." I groaned bringing my hands to my face. I threw on something simple, A white short-sleeved shorts and dark jeans. I stormed back down stairs.

"Alright let's go." I said snatching the keys from the table.

I slipped inside the car along with Goten. "Aw this is gonna' be fun." Goten smirked rubbing his hands together. "Yeah..." I fell silent. Goten exhaled. I started the car backing away from the drive way of the manor.

"Just asking, Why did you call Cheryl a colossal bitch, She seems better than the whores we see normally?" Goten asked. I sighed thinking about every irritating thing about her. "You haven't met her." I answered simply.

"I doubt she is that bad" Goten scoffed. I gripped the wheel with the anger tempting to spill out.

"That's because you were about to eat her face out." I gibe. Goten turned his head towards him and gave him a laugh.

"One of them finally prefers me over you" Goten boasted as he put his legs on he dashboard. "Goten take your feet off my car" I snapped. Goten quickly put his feet back down. "Fine" He grumbled.

I groaned as we pulled up at the nearest club. I got out of the car along with Goten. I pushed my way through the crowd letting Goten get lost among the girls grinding against each other. I in the other hand, ordered a couple of drinks for myself. I took a sip glaring at everyone in the room. It felt weird, being that creepy guy in the corner of the room. A girl who seemed that she was still in high-school. came up to me. "Hi." she breathed. I smirked. "Hi." was my response.

"Let me take a guess you lost your date in here." She said sipping her drink. "Nope." I answered. She gawked obviously faking. "You're kidding you honestly aren't with anyone here." She gasped. I tried to eye her facial features try to tell how old she was.

I buried my eyebrows. "How old _are_ you?" I finally asked since the question was bugging me for a while. "Seventeen" She said quietly. "Did your middle-aged boyfriend leave you here un-attended" I instantly surmised. She buried her eyebrows. "Seriously." She groaned. I rolled my eyes and dismissed her. Thank God, I was about to go to jail for being a predator if I kept talking to her. I ordered a tequila one after the other.

Goten stepped up to me with a no-name girl with her arm slung around him. "Woah Trunks how many have you had so far?" Goten questioned me. I took a glance at the amount of empty cups next to me. "Justa' few" I answered having difficulty with my speech. "Alright, Hey how about you come on the dance floor bunch of babes there" Goten jerked his thumb behind him. I swung my hand down saying "No, I'm good here." Goten looked at me strange then turned around.

I took another swig of the drink. Watching everyone with great anger stirring in my chest. I got up from the stool feeling a tad bit light-headed as the floor rocked along with me with each heavy step I took. I felt my perfect vision blur slowly. I saw Goten's figure in a pixellated way. "Hello, Earth to Trunks" His hand shook in front of my face.

"Wha... G-Goten, Get off me" I hiccupped pushing him away. Everything sounded like I was underwater. I squinted trying to see correctly but I ended up making my eyes hurt. "Are you drunk!" His voice sounded as if his face is smuggled by a pillow.

"Naah, I'm the most sober man in here, d'ya know who I am" I slurred attempting to get him off from me. "Sure you are, I'm taking you home." his smothered voice demanded. He dragged me by my feet out of the club. Goten slammed my body inside of the cars passenger seat. "H-H-Hey Goten, When did'ya get a new car..." I murmured watching the roof spin around.

"This is your car" Goten's faint voice projected. "Ohhh Yeah, I r-remember now." I hiccupped putting my hands on my forehead. In what seemed hours I arrived at my manor. "Trunks you have your keys right...?" Goten asked. I tried to process what he asked and I have him a shrug.

Goten's hands hauled me out of the car and led me to the door. I felt his hands search my pockets and pulled a key. He smiled at the key and unlocked the door.

* * *

_Cheryl_

I stared at Goten who had a terribly flushed Trunks lazily smiling as he had one arm slung around Goten's neck. Trunks' feet scrambled together as he stumbled toward. My eyes connected with Goten's and I gave him a quizzical look. Goten's mouth formed a few words that I attempted to make out. From my understanding it was _He's Drunk. _Seemed like it.

I sighed as I figured I'd have to care for him until he goes unconscious. Trunks brought his head towards me. His eyes went wide full of affection. I stumbled back at the intense stare. "Carmen..." He spoke with intimacy in his modulated voice. I trampled over my own feet nearly loosing my balance at the sudden affection towards me. "W-What?" I stuttered.

"Just go with it." Goten whispered as Trunks stumbled away from Goten's arms and threw them over me. I gave Goten a wide-eyed gaze shocked from the approach. His arms tightly snug around me causing me to gasp for air. Goten snuck away from the door and did a little signal indicating to call him. I sighed as I slumped on the ground with a drunk Trunks snug around my waist laying his head against my shoulder his lips nipping at the valley of my neck.

"Now how did this happen" I told my self with an irritated tone in my voice. My fingers ran through his silky strands of his hair. I heard him sniffle on my skin as he muttered something that sounded like 'I miss you' I held back a single tear that threatened to fall from my eyes. He thinks his lover is back when It's just me, The girl he hates with every fiber in his tar-black soul.

My voice broke out sounding like I haven't spoken in a decade. "Trunks..." I began. I saw his saddened eyes look up to me. I felt a pang of guilt coursing through her whole body. His hands ran against my soft blushed cheeks. I pushed the strands of hair away from his face to find two large blue orbs consuming my words away.

"I'm not Carmen." I whispered as I felt a pain surge through me as I told him. He took a while to know what I had told me and when he did he dug his face into my chest with his eyes painfully shut. "Who are you?" He asked slurring his speech a little. "It's Cheryl" I cooed. "Where's Carmen" his voice sounded as he were to cry. I gave him a sad smile and touched his arm. "In a better place" I told him to help him to cope. He attempted to grip my shoulders but missed slamming his hand on my thigh. "M-Ms. Cheryl, Y-you are b-beautiful" He stuttered.

My face blazed a bright red. But quickly shook my head. It must have been the alcohol that was taking effect. "Come on, you need to rest, I'll bring you something to eat." I told him. I preferred him like this than when he isn't drunk. His arm clung around my neck as I guided his helpless body into bed. "Stay here" I demanded.

I closed the door and slid my back against it biting my lip. Something strange surged through me, the way he had looked at me, no one ever gave me a look like that. I stood up from the carpeted ground and walked over to the kitchen and got the first thing I saw in the fridge. Bread. I quickly went back up the stairs and peered through the door to see Trunks passed out on the bed. _He's going to have such a hangover. _I tiptoed over to him and shook him awake. His eyes flickered awake and it was an instant cluster of emotions overwhelming me.

"Eat." I managed to order. Trunks sat up and took the bread from my hands. His face turned into a bundle of confusion. "No." He protested throwing the bread on the bed covers. I frowned and picked it up from the bed. He slapped my hand away. I buried my eyebrows and picked it up once again. I pushed it up to his face. "You'll feel better Trunks." I murmured.

"I will if you agree to have sex with me." He smiled lazily. I dazed at his request. "No." I answered quickly. He pursed his lips at my response.

"Your boyfriend won't know..." He slurred stroking my cheek. "I don't have one, Eat the bread." I barked at the end. He grumbled as his finger picked at the gruff surface of the bread and took a bite of the bread. His nose churned in disgust. "It's good for you" I whispered. His eyes glared at me for a while. His face inched closer and the tequila could be smelt very intensely.

"Kiss me." He groaned. I scoffed and pushed him away. "You're drunk" Trunks quickly became mad and aggressively pinned me down. I quickly hacked him in the groin and heard him whimper in shock and pain. I buried my eyebrows and crossed my arms as he sat up and begged for forgiveness. I sighed and swatted him away.

Trunks' body slammed on the soft mattress and I heard a soft puff of breath indicating he was out for the night. I threw my body up and stretched for a second. I walked out of the door and quietly shut the door. I was face to face with his younger sister. "What were you doing?" She gave me a quizzical look.

"Your brother is drunker than an Irish." I mumbled. Bulla laughed at my comment. "Get used to it, It will happen often." Bulla smiled and walked away.

I threw my head back and ran my hands through my hair. "Mother, Don't honestly let me Fall for him." I murmured. I strut towards my room and threw my tiny body on the mattress. "I can't possibly fall in love with someone like you."

* * *

**A/N: That's it for this Chapter. Great news! I hit my goal of 30 reviews woo! So long chappie because I love you guys :)**. **Sad back story for Trunks' life believe me it's worse than what Goten said. Also what a twist who knew that Goten is crushing on Cheryl oh no not good. I could see Trunks furious in that business suit (coughs laughing). And You're welcome I gave you a DRUNK TRUNKS, It was very difficult since I am very, very underage till I go drinking. *coughs* Turning thirteen. *Coughs* I know I have been terrible with you guys because Family Jewels. I will update it soon but I have this fanfiction planned out already (and most chapters written out) so I am updating this one now more than others but don't worry Family Jewels and The Card to life (the next chapter for that will be terribly short since it's really depressing and ugh) be updated. I am kind of stuck on them sorry :/ I have to give a Happy sixth birthday to my Younger sister because hey why not :).**

**Review Responses!**

**Tiffany7898: I am so sorry for being cruel I haven't updates Family Jewels well because (Read above) but don't worry I'm working on it :) Cheryl will definitely be getting a slice of that ooh. (Lol) As for Trunks yeah he will make so many more mistakes. Thanks for the Review! :)**

**LilLaoRyo704: Yay Cookie! Don't Cha' worry they'll get along better! I can confirm the kiss will be soon. Thanks for the Review! :)**

**Ruby1996: It's been a while since I have seen you. (Not really but you get me) Yeah I need to work on my misspelled words ugh they are like that transparent object in a pictureka game. Trunks and Cheryl's arguments are always entertaining to write he he. I can assure she will fall for him just not now. Maybe. Trunks still gets me pissed because he goes knocking dirty boots with random girls. Yeah poor Natasha she probably feels used. (She was) Thanks for the Review! :)**

**IMPORTANT INFO!**

**So for you to understand the titles I will give you the name of the singers/composers of each song because then You will understand the chapter better so From the start to now I will tell you the name and singer of each song then continue that till the end.**

**1. Spring rain - Yiruma (Piano)**

**2. Sometimes...Someone- Yiruma (Piano)**

**3 With the wind - Yiruma (Piano)**

**4 Show Me- Bruno Mars**

**5. Numb - Marina and the diamonds**

**6: Power and Control-Marina and the diamonds**

**7. Jealousy- ****Marina and the diamonds (yeah I like them way to much...)**

**Thanks for reading please Review and leave tips to improve my writing, I don't mind any critic either. Thank you :)**


	9. Something That We're Not

_**~ Something That We're Not ~**_

_"I should of known when I got you alone, That you were way to into me to know, This isn't love boy this ain't even close, but you always think we're something that we're not."_

_Quick A/N: Short chapter Sorry :/ Also I forgot to mention it is summer now (in the story)_

* * *

_Third Person_

Cheryl is awoke by the sound of Trunks' grousing. She threw the thick sewn bed-covers to the side and placed her bare feet on the wooden floor that creaked with each step she took. She tip-toed over to Trunks' room and peered her head inside as she has done for the past hour. Trunks laid in the bed looking more miserable than the night before with his hand pressed to his forehead. "You deserve it." Cheryl uttered giving him a dark look.

Trunks sat up only making the headache worse. "For what?" Trunks grumbled. Cheryl sighed muttering some unheard words. Cheryl leaned against the doorway of his room. "For being annoying." She smiled as he winced in pain of the massive hangover. His cheeks were still flushed from the amount of alcohol he had let to emerge inside of him. Cheryl couldn't help but chuckle at his state of Pain. His eyes fixated on Cheryl who backed away awkwardly. Cheryl's head still peered inside she whispered: "Suffer." and shut the door leaving a nauseous Trunks unattended.

"Cheryl!" Bulma's voice traveled through the household causing Cheryl to jump. She leisurely walked down stairs with an anxious Bulma handing her the phone. Cheryl gave her a quizzical _It's for you _Bulma mouthed. Cheryl took the house phone in her hands and brought it to her ear. _  
_

"Cheryl!" A gleeful voice rasped through the speaker. A few minutes of silence then Cheryl realized exactly who it was. Her lips retracted as she heard him babble through the other end of the phone. "So Cheryl, I was wondering If you wanted to go out somewhere with me?" Goten's voice felt a bit unsure. Cheryl bit her bottom lip in anxiety and pondered about it, She wasn't busy, plus, it wasn't like he was asking her to get married with her and agreed to tag along. "Sure Goten, I'd love to" Cheryl smiled snuggling the phone to her face The dial hummed monotone inside of her ears. Cheryl gave Bulma the phone and quickly scurried up stairs.

Cheryl quickly washed up her face making sure there was not a spot of dirt on her face. She looked at the slob in front of her mirror. Her fingers yanked the hair tie from her hair causing an untamed mess. She watched the frizz unleashing its self. Cheryl groaned and got hold of a brush and attempted to control the mess. Thankfully it helped. She attempted her best to make it wavy in a way. Cheryl threw on a lace skater skirt a pigmented peach fitting her A-line and for the top a black crop top that went right above the skirt. She slipped on a pair of black rhinestone pumps. She took a look in the mirror and gave a small grin as she spun around playfully.

Cheryl's heels clicked on the wooden floorboards and quickly the clicking stopped as she took another peek at Trunks. "Need anything?" She asked icily. Trunks gulped in great discomfort. Sure he could get the slightest aroused by Cheryl in tight clothes. But never had he thought he would be equally attracted to her looking child-like. Trunks' head began to hurt more than before with Cheryl now pestering his mind about how adorable she looks now. He wished he could ask her to twirl around in that dress but It would sound strange coming from his mouth. "Where are you going?" Trunks asked. "Out with Goten, If you don't need anything then I'll be on my way." She announced. Trunks would gawk if he wasn't in pain. "Why are you going somewhere with _my _bestfriend?" Trunks snapped emphasizing.

"_He _invited _me._" Cheryl answered quite angrily. Trunks rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to protest before the door slammed of his bedroom door. Trunks was left speechless laying on his mattress still gawking at the brute force she had just demonstrated with hinges nearly coming off the door itself.

* * *

_Goten_

I looked at the gleeful Cheryl who played with the rim of her skirt. I felt proud. One of them finally isn't after Trunks. I mean they all do and it is so difficult to just find one girl whose interested in a relationship for the long-run. I couldn't mess this up, it's my only hope. Cheryl's appearance did seem more childish today. Yesterday she was this mature woman and now she's prancing around in her peach skirt like a little girl. She cocked her head to the side as she realized I was thinking about her. She gave a girlish smile and turned to the light blue sky.

"I'm glad you took my out of that hell, I couldn't deal with Trunks complaining on and on about how much his head hurts" She confessed. There was something about her today that made her seem much more elated. I parked around the corner of a small pastry shop in a nook of two large buildings.

"Oh I love pastries." Cheryl commented with glee written all over her face. We both exited the black sleek car that shone under the dazzling sun. "I'm sure you do" I told her opening the door to the store shutting the door behind me. The smell of pastries entered my nostrils causing my mouth to water at the delicious cakes displayed around the store. A faint jingle came above us causing the employee to pop her head from the display cabinet. "Ah, Son Goten and who is this _belle créature_" The woman said with a strong french accent. I smiled nervously trying to translate the words she had said into english.

"Ah Lisa, This is Cheryl" I said nervously bringing one hand to the nape of my neck flashing one of my fathers trademark smiles. Cheryl extended her thin hand towards her. "Pleased you meet you, Lisa." She greeted genuinely. Lisa looked surprised at her poise attitude. The employee looked at me and offered a sincere smile.

"Mr. Son, What would you like to eat today?" She asked with a small glisten in her pale green eyes. I smiled and pointed at the golden-creamy looking pastry not really knowing what it's called.

"Ah Mister Son, Good choice a _Tarte Tatin_" The older woman said putting one of the pastries inside of the small bag. She brought her eyes to Cheryl who looked at all the pastries with great adoration. "And you _Mademoiselle?_"

Cheryl looked completely undecided the look on her face seemed disappointed since she wanted to try each of them. She took a deep breath filling her breath with oxygen. "I will take one _Tarte Au Chocolat. _" Cheryl said with not lacking one ounce of confidence. The employee gave her the small white bag as I settled the dollar bill next to the cashier. Lisa grinned and wished us a good day. I took a seat next to the window facing Cheryl who seemed to already began eating.

"So how did you deal with him last night?" I asked the Royal Demi-Saiyan who sat in front of me. Her oceanic orbs widened causing me to hold my breath. "Who Trunks, I just put him to bed." She answered quickly hoping to ignore the question. I cocked my head. Is she hiding something? I attempted to stare past her eyes but found a vacant mind. "Goten, I'm not hiding anything." Cheryl stated. I buried my eyebrows wondering how she knew that I was thinking about that.

"I think I owed you since I left you alone with a drunk Trunks." I told her beaming. Her presence made it hard not to break a grin. "Yeah you kinda did." Cheryl chuckled very quietly hoping for me not hear that. I scoffed as I leaned my chin on the palm of my hand. I'm stifled by her grace. It was completely surreal, but there was something about her that made me think she did this to impress me.

I paused for a second then stared at her eyes. "Cheryl, I need to ask you something." I suddenly interjected. I felt stupid for even bringing up the damned question. I mentally smacked my head with a frying pan in embarrassment. "Well Trunks' birthday is coming up this weekend and I was wondering If you had a date to go with yet not that I-" A finger pressed to my lips.

"Goten." She began softly. I was hoping that she was going to sound as if she were to reject me only to say yes at the end, like in the movies. She began to grow agitated as she smushed her finger on my lips. "I really like you, I have to give you that, but not that way, I'm sorry Goten, there's someone else you will have in mind, sorry." Cheryl apologized and removed her finger from my lips. I grew agitated myself, What did I do wrong this time? Nothing could go wrong _this _time. Cheryl gave me a sad smile and stood up from her chair. I saw her walk away from me, when she was far enough I brought my fist to my head. _There is something between Trunks and Her.__  
_

* * *

_Cheryl_

I walked among the crowd of the nameless faces. It's been hours since I last saw Goten in the colorful pastry store. I crossed my arms as I shoved myself through the random women and men who lingered in the streets. I would fly out of here, but I had to keep my identity low before anyone expected anything. I was lost being aimlessly pushed by strangers. I should have said yes to poor Goten. I ignored the thought that kept bothering since a new one had interrupted my mind. I felt a strong grip on my arm the hauled me back. I let out a yelp from the sudden gesture. My muscles tensed readied for whoever it was to receive a punch to the face so intense that they would go around the world twice. I staggered when two familiar royal blue eyes connected with mine.

"Where were you my mother IS worried sick about you since Goten called!" Trunks fretted giving me a worried stare. I opened my mouth to protest as I yanked my hand away from his firm grip. "Why do you care." I snapped re-crossing my arms.

Trunks face became stern. "I don't." He retorted. I rolled my eyes and turned around and shoved a couple more people out-of-the-way and kept walking. I felt Trunks' Ki come closer towards me. It was a little to obvious that there was no use in walking away. I groaned and turned around. I strut towards him then simply told him "Take me home"

* * *

**Short Chapter Because it was planned to be short. I know. Sorry ^-^. But Believe me the next chapter will be fun for everyone. Why? Well you will have to find out yourself. So I didn't feel satisfied 100% with this chapter but believe me the next chapter will be much better in the sense of entertainment. Ah Cheryl being Playful So adorable. I kind of imagined it in my head :) ALSO IMPORTANT I HAVE A POLL ON MY PROFILE REGARDING MY PEN NAME PLEASE VOTE :)**

**Review Responses:**

**LilLaoRyo704: I guess that Kind of cute is coming to an end :( but don't worry Goten won't be a loner. Granity is defiantly not good for Trunks. Cheryl we'll just have to see... Thanks for Reviewing! :)**

**Tiffany7898: I Love her I have all of her albums and I might get some merchandise soon. My favorite song is The State of Dreaming I just ;-;. You just gave me an Idea but then he'd wake up crying in a fetal position. *Wipes single tear* I need you to please let Marron stay with Trunks. I just ;-;. Lucky you end school earlier once June 7th is over I am free from 6th Grade Woo! Yeah Drunk Trunks is funny but also sad I had to just re-read the Carmen part and I felt kind of bad for saying Drunk Trunks was hilarious. Thanks for Reviewing :)**

**Ruby1996: Really Wow Thank you :D. Oh man sorry It was honestly a one time thing I tried out but Goten is fine I have someone else waiting for him he he :) Yeah, At first I didn't want to use the Carmen backstory but it really came in handy for that chapter because it was actually going to be a very short chapter and when I finished it was about 3K words. Thank you for telling me where my main problems are I tried to fix any mistakes in this chapter. Thanks For Reviewing :)**

**Please make sure to visit the poll in my Profile and Vote!**

**Song of the Chapter: Something That We're Not By Demi Lovato**


	10. Bel-Air

**_~ Bel Air ~_**

****_"Roses, Bel Air, Take me there, I've been waiting to meet you"_

_*Quick A/N: I am using Japan's Law system which means when you are 18 you are allowed to be served alcohol. Also sorry if Cheryl seems to be a tad Mary-Sue during the end I honestly tried my best not to make her sound like one._

* * *

_Cheryl_

I wiped the sweat that formed at my brow, Training I took a swing at Vegeta's ankle hoping he would fall but instead he had locked my arms behind me in a swift movement. I tried to shove him backwards but his grip was impossible to escape from. I kicked my feet helplessly as Vegeta held my head back with his arm. I brought my knees to face and kicked his stomach. Vegeta staggered back releasing me from the grip. I took deep breaths clutching the silver bar. When I regained my normal breathing I looked at Vegeta who had his arms like always. "So girl." Vegeta began as he tossed a towel towards me. I caught it before it would hit the metal wall. I wiped my face from the damped sweat. "Yes?" I asked politely.

"Do you plan on attending the boys' Birthday party in the evening?" questioned The black-haired saiyan. I leaned on the metallic bar glaring at Vegeta. I swung side to side pondering about the question. Vegeta tapped his right foot waiting for an answer. I looked at the metal ceiling and to the ground. I kicked my foot in ground and gave him a sincere shrug. Vegeta exhaled irritatingly at my response. I cocked my head looking at him.

"Why?" I ask. Vegeta turned his head to me. "The Woman wants you to attend." Vegeta stated before chugging down on his plastic water bottle. I rolled my eyes, The guests would all just be his dogs waiting to get their piece of the bone.

"I'm not interested." I answered him slinging the white towel around my neck. A projected of Bulma's Face appeared on the metal wall, That made me jump to my heels. "Oh Cheryl, Please attend there will be a ballroom dancing, and a show, and oh please come!" Bulma's Voice boomed through the speakers implanted inside the Gravity Room. I covered my ears in shock at the loud sound coming through the black wall-mounted speakers.

"Oh look other reasons why not to come." Vegeta whispered hoping for Bulma not to hear. I rolled my eyes at his response. "Vegeta I heard that!" Bulma screeched sounding like to metals rubbed against each other. I grit my teeth as the screech echoed in my head.

"Oh Please Cheryl!" Bulma pleaded. I bit down on my tongue trying to hold back the yes I was about to say. I looked up to the projection to see her pleading eyes almost teary eyed. I bit my bottom lip before I told her "Okay."

Vegeta gawked at me as if I had lost my mind. I gave him a sly grin then turned to Bulma. "Oh we need to take you shopping for a dress!" Bulma yelped with a hand to her cheek. Vegeta muttered a few things under his breath. "Can you_ please _not talk about clothes infront of me!" Vegeta snapped at the pixilated image of his wife. Bulma opened the door of the Gravity Room and called me over to her direction. Vegeta's face became beet red in utter anger. "Oh Veggie, You should go prepare yourself as well." Bulma giggled before hauling me outside. I could hear Vegeta nearly about to explode behind me. I gave a small grin and walked behind Bulma.

"Oh Cheryl, Go change quick!" Bulma squealed shoving me inside the mansion making me bump into Trunks. "Congratulations You're older, a new age group for your dogs." I smirked before I strut away from him. I marched upstairs and burst into my bedroom. I quickly threw on a loose black tank-top and a pair of dark skinny jeans then slipped on a pair of black studded sneakers. I yanked a hair-tie causing it to tumble into waves. My hand snatched a bottle of perfume and I quickly sprayed it all over me.

Bulma's head peeked inside my room her azure eyes squinted in a gleeful way. "You look fine come one let's go!" Bulma bubbled pulling me out the door. In what seemed seconds I was already inside of her car and on my way to a store. She kept commenting on how beautiful the sun and sky looked and how it was exactly like this when Trunks was born. I rolled my eyes as she babbled away. "Cheryl I'm going to make everyone's jaw drop when you walk in that ball room, I can't wait!" Bulma squealed.

"Today is gonna' be perfect!" Bulma sighed with a smile painted on her face, just in that moment something buzzed a couple of times. Bulma froze the car and pulled out her phone. "Hello." Bulma said with a worried look on her face. I looked at her as her face grew angered.

"Cancel what do you mean _cancel,_ today is my son is turning Twenty-one years old, this is _very_ important event the governor of West City is coming I can not afford being humiliated like this!" Bulma screamed into her phone. Bulma slammed her phone to her lap. I swore could see smoke escape her ears. "What happen?" I asked worriedly as she parked the car infront of a large store.

"Can you believe the singer I asked to attend to sing Happy Birthday to Trunks had to cancel because she got Gingivitis!" Bulma yelled. I looked at her shocked look at the sudden screaming. Bulma smirked looking at me. I gave her a quizzical look. "How do you sing Cheryl?" Bulma asked slyly. I gave her a wide-eyed gaze. "W-What." I stuttered looking at Bulma as if she were crazy.

"It's a simple question Cheryl, all I need is an answer, can you sing?" Bulma questioned me with an intense gaze. "Trunks _hates _me, I find it hard for him to enjoy his birthday with me singing Happy Birthday to him." I stated biting my lip after hoping she would consider someone else "Come on Cheryl, sing." Bulma pressured on me.

I opened my mouth and let out the first note.

* * *

_Third Person_

It was a large 1920's ballroom. Two enormously Chandeliers gave the ball room a golden glow hanging on by a single chain, the roof that had a beautiful design of golden flowers in a Victorian style, while the floor had a burnt caramel color with a glossy finish. The walls had a beautiful columns that shined along with the golden borders. In the far corner balconies there are balconies placed with dining tables and a spectacular view. A large stage with a thick red-velvet curtain tied to the corner. Next to the wooden stage a spiral staircase spinning like girl in a brand new sun dress. Through whose eyes did we experience this through, Trunks Vegeta Briefs.

The ballroom was full of indistinct chatter and in the arms of the birthday boy, Natasha Thompson. You remember Natasha, the one Trunks was fooling around in the office with. She wore a sleek red-satin dress with a golden necklace hanging on her neck. Her hair cut short and turned into a 1920's flapper hairstyle. Her shoes with ridiculously tall and her make up was on point. She thought believed there was no one that could best her. Who could with this man slung around her and her beautiful silk dress.

Bulma tapped on the silver microphone causing the sound to echo through the ballroom. It was a vintage microphone that were popular back in the nineteen-fifties. Bulma took hold of the microphone with her white glove. "Thank you everyone for coming to my Sons celebration of his Twenty-First Birthday, Please enjoy the appetizers!" Bulma announced with a generous smile of her red lips. She ran her hands down the white strapless gown.

Vegeta waited for his wife to get off the stage. "Woman." Vegeta whispered. Bulma got off the stage and faced her husband. "Well Hon, You clean up well." Bulma murmured running her finger down his black formal jacket then playfully tugged on his tie crashing her lips on his. Bulma quickly parted as she heard clicks down the stairs. "Cheryl is here." Bulma squealed looking at the golden staircase.

In the staircase was something unexplainable. She sure did clean up well. It was official, Cheryl whisked away the breath of many, She was gorgeous, just rare occasions did Trunks Vegeta Briefs though that. Her oceanic eyes gleamed as the pale-white spotlight was on her, while her skin was in its silkiest state. Her red lips were glossier than the floor he was stepping on at this moment. On her neck was a adorned by a beautiful diamond necklace with the same design as the rooftops. Her dress exposed the most elegant thing about her, Her shoulders and collar-bones, the color of the dress is a snow-white color held in place by a diamond belt tightened around her waist, the dress fell to her ankles in the back and risen in subtle wavy layers to her knees in the front . At her feet a pair of glitter filled pumps that twinkled in a white color. Her hair has several loose curls falling to her tiny waist. Her wrist was adorned with a diamond encrusted bracelet, a Blue Nile bracelet. Her nails were blood-red and polished to perfection.

_Well that's mom for you turning pretty girls into even more beautiful women _Trunks thought looking at his mother. Trunks searched for a flaw to tease her about but didn't find any. Trunks tore away from her to Natasha who seemed pretty mad at him for staring in awe at the new-comer.

"Remember Trunks, You are with me." Natasha cooed running her cold fingers down his neck. Trunks looked at her the swallowed hard. "Yes Baby, I remember." Trunks returned.

Bulma shoved Vegeta playfully and pointed towards their awe-struck son. "Look at him Vegeta, He seems so helpless under her aura." Bulma squealed holding her spouse close. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the girl. "The boy doesn't deserve her." Vegeta scoffed crossing his arms.

Cheryl walked up to the stifled Trunks and the angered Natasha. "Well, Well, Well, If it isn't Your second top dog, Must have been an expensive one as well." Cheryl smiled as he melted under her gaze. Cheryl looked at Trunks with a pout in her lips. "What no comeback?" Cheryl asked frowning. Trunks grinned at Cheryl. "I guess so." Natasha fumed. She couldn't have her date paying attention to someone else. Natasha gripped Cheryl's shoulder violently and pushed her to the side. Cheryl grinned in an angered way while closing her eyes. "She's a rottweiler isn't she?" Cheryl asked sarcastically dusting off her soft-rounded shoulders. Trunks couldn't help but break out a grin before he became stern once again.

"Excuse me... Who are you to tell me what I am." Natasha sneered closing her face up to hers. "Well aren't you the girl who attempted to fool around with him when I walked into the office last week." Cheryl crossed her arms cocking her head to the side. Natasha fell silent as her co-workers looked at her. "Exactly." Cheryl puffed out walking away from the duo.

Trunks slumped down in the seat overlooking the ballroom next to his date. "How do you know that expensive-looking whore that looks like she crawled out of Bel Air." Natasha snapped giving a sharp look. Trunks groaned looking at the overly annoying Natasha.

"Cheryl isn't a whore, quite opposite." Trunks stated gazing over to Cheryl. "Ugh please, she probably screwed you over and took the money as soon as she could." Natasha scoffed puffing her short hair.

"She hates me, Since the first day, She called me a man-whore, It's very unlikely of me getting dirty with her ever." Trunks laughed rubbing the nape of his neck. Natasha rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly.

"Yet you drool over her, Trunks if I'm not going to get the well-deserved attention I need then I'm leaving." Natasha snapped getting up. Trunks rolled his eyes and swatted his hand in the air telling her to go. He listened her heels click farther away. _Fantastic... alone on my Birthday, This never happens to Trunks Vegeta Briefs. _A small tap on the microphone echoed against the walls of the beautiful ballroom. Trunks looked down to find his mother on stage about to speak. Trunks paid close attention to his mother. "I know I promised a secret guest that would be singing at our party but unfortunately that person was sick and couldn't attend so here is someone close to me that will be singing." Bulma said calling someone on the stage. Trunks buried his eyebrows wondering what was taking so long. Trunks took a sip of his wine watching a strikingly familiar girl walk on stage. Once again just like on the day they met he whispered "Wow."

* * *

_Trunks_

"This is way to ironic, Cheryl hates me." I scoffed paying close attention to her. She cradled the silver microphone in her hands and gave an aimless look to the crowd. The sleek black piano behind her began playing a slow instrumental of the song. Cheryl opened her mouth and let out a beautiful tone that left me in shock for a few seconds.

_"Happy Birthday to you..." _she paused and inhaled deeply which made her seem more sensual. She had her head tilted to the side while she sang. _"__Happy Birthday to you" _Cheryl held the last note for a good three seconds before she continued. _"Happy Birthday, Trunks Briefs"_ Cheryl opened her eyes when she sang my name to find her oceanic eyes indulge with mine, I haven't felt my breath hitch like this in a very long time._ "Happy Birthday to you" _The corner of her lips curled. "Happy Birthday." I saw her lips mouth while she stared up at the balcony where I was watching her.

I looked over to where my parents stood and watched my mother whisper something into father's ear. I frowned thinking of the crazy thoughts my mom would've thought up to do with my dad after they get home. For a second I was nauseous then shook away the thought. I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I swung my head and nearly fell over. "Your dog seems to have run away, Can I sit?" Cheryl asked pulling on the seat in front of me. "Sure." I gestured for her to sit. A man came up to my seat and greeted Cheryl. "Well hello, My name is Mr. Ruess, May I say you were spectacular, and very beautiful." The older man held Cheryl's hand and kissed her hand.

"Mr. Briefs, Is this your date, Where did that little flapper go?" The older man asked me. I bit my tongue trying to avoid something I didn't want say. Cheryl scoffed and placed her hand on mine causing me to jump. "Yes, I am his_ date_, the other one was his escort." Cheryl answered through her teeth. I gave her a quizzical look, and her eyes directed towards the older man. I inhaled deeply and looked towards Mr. Ruess. "Always nice to see you Ruess." I said with a pained grin on my face. "You know Trunks, I'd never think you would go for the classy type normally it'd be some whore slung 'round your arms." He gestured towards Cheryl.

"I didn't think so either." I lied through my teeth. Why did Cheryl have to lie to save my measly reputation. I felt her nails dig into my palms. _  
_

"Well best of luck you two" Ruess said before he turned around to his table. As soon as he left Cheryl's arm relaxed and she turned to me. "You owe me." Cheryl snapped. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably as Cheryl's expression turned angry for some reason I found her face very attractive. I eyed her up and down. "I have to admit it, You look gorgeous." I whispered making her cheeks go pink.

"Shut up, You just want to get out of it easier." Cheryl told me hiding her face. I smiled at her child-like actions. I listened to the classical song that began. I stood up extended my arm towards. Cheryl tentatively touched my hands giving me a questionable look. "I don't..." Cheryl began. I yanked her to her feet causing her eyes to widen.

"Be Cool." I whispered pressing my lips against her ears. I closed my eyes letting myself smell her seductive aroma. I pulled away from her neck and let myself indulge in her widened eyes. "I'm already coolest." Cheryl answered under a whisper. I stepped off the balcony and stood in the middle of the ballroom with Cheryl in my arms. I let one hand rest on her waist and the other on her delicate hands. It was hard to keep up with her, Which seemed weird, Isn't the male always to know more in those cliché movies. "You're a pretty good dancer" I chuckled in her ear. She grinned "I did grow up in royalty, I had to learn." Cheryl whispered in my ear. Her lips looked so luxurious especially now. I leaned close to her lips causing her to back away.

I pulled her closer to me. At some point I had to anyway. "I don't know how you convince them." She murmured against my neck. I spun her around in circles admiring her dress and slim figure. It was obviously a one time thing, But It was something I wish to keep with me. I shuffled my feet to the pace of the song. My fingers ran through her silky hair and the addictive scent returned. "What perfume is that." I asked as the scent took over my nose.

"Isn't it obvious, _Coco Chanel Mademoiselle_" Cheryl uttered against my ear. I looked at her the smiled lazily. "No wonder my favorite." I responded dipping her neck way back. She offered me a smile as the song died down.

There was no hiding it, I am falling for Cheryl Eberlee.

* * *

**Viola! You are welcome. So Cheryl and Trunks seem to be getting close. whats with Natasha? Well I know, But you don't. So I really enjoyed this chapter really a lot of 1920's ballroom waltz and research although I found their dance so adorable omg. Also don't forget to vote on the poll in my profile!**

**Review Responses!**

**Tiffany7898: NOOOOOOO DON'T GIVE ME THOSE SAD THOUGHTS askajkldaksldl;sa;kddksna (sorry for that) *begins to chant* let marron stay! Thanks for Reviewing :D**

**LilLaoRyo704: Obviously there has to be a girl for Goten he's Goten. Oh yeah of course Goten would be a regular at a pastry store. He He *giggles* Thanks for Reviewing :D**

**Also Thank you to ****Axel Davis and Talimancer for Following my story :)**

**Sorry for any misspelled words or Incorrect grammar and I don't mind you correcting me because it actually really helps :)**

**If you liked this chapter please give me your feedback because reviews always get me hyped up!**

**_Song of The Chapter: Bel-Air by Lana Del Rey_  
**


	11. All Alright

**_All Alright ~_**

_"Yeah it's all alright, I guess it's all alright, I got nothing left inside of my chest, but it's all alright"_

_*Quick A/N: quick short chapter Oh also this is a few days after his birthday!*_

* * *

_Cheryl_

It has been three whole days, well now four days since the sun is setting since Trunks' birthday. I admit ever since there was a certain thing about him I couldn't put my finger on. It wasn't the attractive type of thing but more of a more bearable to speak to. I just couldn't pin point what it was. Maybe his attitude had changed and he finally decided stop being such a man whore? Who knows it may just be all me.

I laid on the soft mattress reminiscing about that day. I had for the first time felt beautiful. Which was normally rare. I could look in a mirror and point out each flaw on my face, attitude, voice, everything. It felt nice for a change being the outstanding one. I closed my eyes and smiled as the sound of the piano replayed my mind. I opened my eyes and found the sound still playing on and on.

My brow quickly arched in questioning. I stood up and creeped down stairs after the sound of the white piano be played by skilled hands. I stood on my toes trying to see who it was but that didn't help at all. I inched closer to area but unfortunately I nose-dived to the floor causing a loud clank. I quickly got up as the peaceful notes halted into a stop. I scurried away from the scene before anyone saw me. How unfortunate that I made another loud interference with the stairs. I tried to get up but it was no use. Whoever was playing the piano probably already saw me. I saw an outstretched hand and I quickly took it and hauled my self up from the wooden floor. Then in a matter of seconds I was nose-to-nose with Trunks Briefs. What a cliché moment.

"I saw you." He told me while he held his chin high in accomplishment. I gave him a dark glare. What was there to accomplish, That I tripped over my own feet in the dark? I squinted my eyes causing everything around me to become blurred. I saw him mimic me.

"What didn't expect me to play piano, did you" He teased playfully punching my shoulder. I gave him a small grin then scoffed loudly. I doubt that was even him. He cocked his head and gave me a quizzical look.

"Are you serious?" I asked with the strong tone of shock in my voice. Trunks nodded with a serious look in his eyes. My jaw hung merely a few inches. "Show me then." I urged leaving my lips slightly parted.

"Alright, if that what it takes to get you to believe me." Trunks told me beaming.

I buried my eyebrows following him back to the living room where the glimmering white piano sat still. I'm tempted to touch the keys, but pianos and I don't mix. I reached my hand out to touch the key but quickly let my hand fall to my side. He turned around and gave me one glance and his fingers began to run across the ivory-white keys along with the smaller charcoal keys. My eyes slowly widened in surprise. I observed in awe and begged to ask where he learned but I kept quiet. It sounded like icicles and sleigh bells combined into some sort of combination. The sound sunk into my skin and travel throughout my veins. I stood on my toes and tried to get a better view of the piano. My eyes shifted from the graceful piano to the pianist who had awfully adorable expression on his face while he played. It was hard not to grin. I closed my eyes as the song faded away to its end. His eyes lifted to mine his expression still not changed.

He patted his hand on the small space next to him. "Sit down" he murmured. I walked slowly to the fairly large stool and sat. He felt elated. I don't know why but he was. He gave a childish smile and asked "Do you know how to play?"

I sighed and looked down to my feet silently. He looked at me then a small chuckle. "I'll teach you then." His smile stil didn't fade. It was odd. Why was he so happy? I heard him say a few thing but I was lost in my thoughts completely. I gave the piano a blank look the turned my head to his. "It's fine, I don't need to know." I refused his offer with a sad smile.

"Alright, You'll regret it though." Trunks sighed before he began started to play again.

I exhaled loudly listening to the soft tune of the piano. I grinned and leaned my head to the side. I always had the terrible inability it learn to play this instrument. My father tried everything he could but it was a miserable failure. What's funny is that my last memory of my mother was he playing piano. It always gave me nostalgia. I opened my eyes to find two piercing blue eyes seeping into me. His eyes quickly shifted towards the piano but he seemed troubled. I hummed along to the song quietly giving a small smile and tilted my head. I watched how he would speed up at one point of the song then slow down. It was on going cycle. I turned to him and jumped almost scaring myself. He looked as if he had a literal aura revolving around him. I observed his lips move creating a word I really couldn't make out.

I watched his fingers run down the keys creating one last note ceasing the music. His fingers kept still at the keys. A pause came inbetween us and it was so quiet that I could hear his heartbeat echoing across the room. My eyes lifted from the keys to his face which seemed focused looking at his own hands. I gave a small applause then quickly placed my hands on my lap. "Where did you learn?" I asked him. His head whipped towards me looking dead serious. I scooted away from him a bit petrified, was I not supposed to ask?

His lips retracted as far as they could. "My mother wanted me to learn when I was five, I guess ever since I never stopped." Trunks admitted. I looked at him blinded with jealousy.

"I could never master a piano, my father always wanted me to play but I just never got it." I complained swinging my feet back and forth lazily. Trunks chuckled and closed the piano, his eyes shifted from the piano to me then a lazy smile came to his lips. I arched an eyebrow. _Was he mocking me?_

"Are you jealous." He teased while poking my arm a couple of times attempting to get me irritated. After a while my left eye twitched and I lightly shoved him to the side. He got back at me by returning a push to the side. I buried my eyebrows then returned another thrust to the side. After a few seconds, I got up from my seat and was on my way back to my bedroom, I heard him call after me. I turned around looking at him. "Where are you going?" He queried.

I forced a painful smile on my face then simply replied "Why do you care?". Trunks crossed his arms in distaste and clicked his tongue, following of him slowly licking his bottom lip. I felt my cheeks light up at the simple act. _Damn it stop that! _I tore away from his stare hoping he wouldn't see my subtlety flushed cheeks. I could hear a husky chuckle growl from his throat. I shifted my eyes from the ceiling to him then quickly back to the ceiling. The chuckle came closer until I could feel his voice vibrating. His arms protectively locked around my hip.

"I care because I was actually having a good time around you." He responded leaning his chin on my inner shoulder. I smiled but separated from him. I looked into his royal blue eyes which always left my mouth dry.

"Good night Trunks" I chuckled while walking away.

* * *

**Short Chapter Sorry ^-^. Well I am actually still on vacation and heh I have worked on my very first rough draft of the lemon for this story but it's pretty far away but I need it to be perfect so yeah... if you WANT to know the first rough draft is roughly 2K words. so, Expect a lot of detail? Well that is pretty far from now so don't even sweat about it. The next 3 chapters will be at least 1.5K words because I am working on Family Jewels and Believe me it takes a while to write Family Jewels so how did you like the little chapter? Tell me in a review.**

**Review Responses:**

**Tiffany7898: _I was so excited by the update words can't even explain. I know this chapter was adorable I had to do so much research then again I do for all chapter so... Thanks for Reviewing!_**

**LilLaoRyo704: l_ol Cheryl is the certainly not going to allow that top dog best her no sire she won't. Yes, Finally Trunks falls for Cheryl about dang time right? Ruess will certainly believe somethings up (Did you know I actually took the name from the band FUN lead singer, I ran out of options lol.) _****Thanks for Reviewing! :)**

**Talimancer: _Oh well thank you any way for the feed back Thanks for Reviewing! :)_**

**Ruby1996: _That definitely is very opposite of Cheryl we all know and love (or don't love). Yet it was fun to write. Goten will absolutely have someone so don't worry about that. The return of Veggie (mwahahaha) he will be appearing a lot more often which is always fun since he's always so grumpy and well Vegeta. I know it was sweet a joy for me to write :D Thanks for Reviewing! :)_**

**Viva La Amore: _Oh my god when I saw this review I squealed so loud because I couldn't stop smiling. I'm flattered because a writer such as your self telling me all these positive comments on my writing really made me feel so happy. It's understandable since you are a college student and you do have classes to attend it probably takes up most of your day. Thanks for Reviewing! :)_**

_**Song of The Chapter: All Alright by FUN**_

**Review if you liked this Chapter and give me any tips on how to improve my writing!**


	12. Rules

_**Rules ~**_

_"You say you know love but you are just reflecting words you hear, no blood in your veins could give you any sense of pain or fear, It's just another light, It's just another calculation, and when the powers out we're just another old sensation."_

A/N: Pretty adorable Chapter, innocent and childlike (like really childish) could be a way to describe it, very K+ rated chapter at the start, Pretty much a filler chapter, don't get used to how they act in this chapter though.

* * *

_Trunks_

I glanced to my left and found Cheryl who stood on her toes getting a better view of the area surrounding her. The sun was strikingly bright contrasting against the pastel blue sky along with the leafy-green trees and grass. I watched Cheryl give a small smile at the view and continued walking down the sidewalk. I watched her face frown softly then returned to her calm expression. Cheryl placed a strand of hair behind her ear and smuggled her hands inside of her pockets. She impatiently kicked her the rock in front of her. You see my mother, like always, had practically begged Cheryl to attend a charity event with me that Capsule Corp annually attends. So now she was walking down the surprisingly long sidewalk in her light blue skinny-jeans and a simple navy-blue loose tank-top with thin white stripes arriving at a Foster Home alongside me. I stopped in front of a wooden building and stood in front of the door not allowing her to enter.

"Just remember all you need to do is smile and nod, also this is a charity event." I instructed secretly eyeing her down before swinging the door open to the crowds of hundreds piling over the door. I softly elbowed her side while looking at the flashing lights.

I watched Cheryl forcing what seemed a painful grin while being shoved inside. I quickly made my way through the crowd thinking she was following me. But of course when I turned around I couldn't find her. I quickly paced back to the entrance and found her looking aimlessly around the crowd. I snatched her wrist yanking her closer to where I was feeling her face collide with my chest._She's so warm. _I shook my head ferociously then let out a loud puff of air while pulling her warm body away from me. "What are you doing?" I asked finding that lost and shocked look in her blue eyes. Her shocked expression turned into an angry one very quickly which worried me in a way.

"Looking for you." Cheryl snapped dusting herself off. I rolled his eyes and kept my firm grip on her small wrist. She wriggled her hand but couldn't set free. Her eyes slowly rose to meet mine and mouthed 'what are you doing'. I quickly tore from her unsettling gaze and guided her through the large crowd of people. Cheryl tried to shake my hand off plenty of times but it was too solid to move. My grip softened when we both arrived at a sunlit hallway covered with scribbles of young children. "Exactly what is this event about?" Cheryl questioned arching an eyebrow.

"You'll see." I answered smiling. You see this is a place for children that have no family and the charity event is a donation and spending a day with a group of children. I always enjoy myself when I come here because even if they don't have parents they stay so gleeful. My hand slowly sunk to her palm as he squeezed it tightly and my fingers attempted to intertwine with hers. Although she wouldn't allow me to, Cheryl looked at me very worried. She opened her mouth to say something but just left a small puff of air. I cocked my head wondering what she was going to say. Instead she peeked inside the room and saw a small group of young kids merely six years old smiling genuinely. It was so contagious that joy that spread throughout the room that she broke a smile herself.

I stepped inside with Cheryl still peeking above my shoulder to meet the small eyes in the room. Her breath ran down my neck sending nerve-wrecking chills while her lips leaned on my shoulder-blade. I gave a small shudder then looked over my shoulder and found Cheryl frustrated that she couldn't see anything. I held back a chuckle, it wasn't very easy since seeing her frustrated was quite amusing. Cheryl was fuming but quickly stepped away from me giving me a strange look and had a perfect view of the people inside the small room.

"Kids please give a warm-round of applause for the Head of Capsule Corps, Mr. Briefs." One of the Older women introduced. The small room was suddenly full of a small array of claps completely out of sync. I gave a toothy grin while entering into the middle of the class.

I looked behind me to see Cheryl was smiling uncontrollably which really made me smile even more. I already knew I was falling for her and there was no possible way to deny it and just seeing her smile was pretty contagious. But I felt as if I being driven into insanity, falling into my dark pit of mental instability, She could be so adorable and infectious but she's pretty snobby, rude, and always has an answer for everything remind me again why I like her? I held a smile while looking at her

"That's right kids and guess why I'm here today?" I said very enthusiastically which made Cheryl take a small step back. I looked over to the young kids. In an instant very tiny hands raised into the air itching to answer the question. After a couple wrong answers from the crowd the teacher picked on a fragile looking girl with the most gorgeous amethyst eyes I've ever seen.

"You're here because you're gonna' play with us." The pale raven-haired girl answered in complete assurance that her answer was correct. Her self-assurance was so amazing it's a shame not every child has it.

"Yup, you're right!" I responded standing from the uncomfortable chair. The class seemed to have about twelve students in total. As soon as I stood up all the small children got along with me mimicking my every move. Cheryl quickly stood beside me playfully leaning on my shoulder. _Her skin feels so soft. _I tried as best I could to push her to the emptiest corner of my mind. She was in a shockingly good mood, which was rare since she practically detests me. "Alright so what should we do first?" I questioned.

Cheryl looked at me as if me were out of my mind. I couldn't help but laugh at her confused look. She obviously didn't know me this way. The children at an ear-piercing level screamed what they wanted to do, it consisted with the girls wanting to play pretend as if they were princesses and the boys wanted to do play war, quite normal. I turned to the confused Cheryl and gave her a childish grin. I watched her pupils dilate quickly with a very subtle layer of pink appeared in her cheeks she quickly whipped her head to the side stammering "How about the girls play with me and the boys follow him?" Which was quickly agreed upon throughout the room.

I glanced at her through the corner of my eye walking to the small group of girls. They quickly began to praise how she looks just like a princess. They began playing around with her hair and giving her a pink plastic crown and a small staff.

"Here's your sword." A small boy said handing me a plastic sword. I quickly took it in my hand and walked over to the small group of boys. I kneeled down to their height and put somewhat serious face.

"Alright so here's what we're going to do" I told them a little over a whisper, trying to sound like a battle general. They all nodded eagerly gripping their swords in their hands. "We're going to split into two groups, so there's three people in each group" I instructed and held three fingers in the air. They all nodded simultaneously and began to argue over who would be in each group. I sat on the ground watching them shout over who will be in each group. I let out an exasperated sigh. "How about I'm in one group and one of you make a four people group." I suggested holding up four fingers. They all looked at me and created a group. I stood next to two small scrawny boys who looked at me in awe.

"Ha, We're going to win, because we have him!" One of the boys taunted pointing at me. I gave a soft chuckle and turned my head to where Cheryl was. The small girls were pouring the invisible tea in her cup and she just gave a courteous smile. I felt my lips retract. One of the boys elbowed my leg and my attention instantly diverted to the four other boys. "Charge!"

The sound of plastic clashing together filled the room. I bent my knee and clashed the fake sword with the others. I swung the sword lightly against theirs. I turned my head to Cheryl again and met her oceanic colored eyes. I watched her cheeks turn to a very light layer of pink. Her head tilted slightly and her eyes begin to grow wide as if she wanted to tell me something. At first I felt confused but felt a four kids tackle me to the ground and in the background I heard her uncontrollable laughter. My face turned dark red in complete embarrassment. I sat up crossing my arms. She came closer and extended out a hand to help me up. I rolled my eyes and got up by myself.

I looked down evading eye-contact with her. "When in war it is best to concentrate for a woman is very distracting, especially in a mans eye." Cheryl chided slamming her hand on my chest, I couldn't tell if she was joking of being utterly serious. I let out a small puff of irritation. "Now, Step aside and allow a pro at this." Cheryl announced pushing me to the side and snatching the sword from my hand. I stuttered attempting to get it back. "Alright are we going to do this or not?" Cheryl asked the small group of boys.

"No way you're a girl!" One boy hissed. Cheryl's eyes widened at the boy. I bit my lip holding back the laughter. I watched Cheryl's grip tightened around the plastic sword nearly leaving a dent.

"Oh and just because I'm a girl, I can't do something a man can do?" Cheryl said in a calm voice that sent a sudden chill down my back. The unexpressed rage taken into such a calm question was very her expression slowly lightened up when she teased "Or, you are too scared to fight me?"

"A bit of both." One of the scrawny boys whispered under his breath. I chortled while leaning on the white wall with my arms crossed. I felt Cheryl's attention diverting to me then back to the boy whom she argued with. I watched her tender looking lips turn into a wicked grin. My pupils shrank rapidly when that thought of her soft looking lips came to mind. _No, You aren't serious _I softly hit my head repeatedly against the wall trying to shake the thought away, but I was helpless._  
_

"How about we do this then, I shall fight the imbecile, and whoever wins is the best." She announced. I let out a loud exasperated sigh while she tossed a sword at me. I quickly caught it in mid-air and looked at Cheryl with a crazy look. Is she serious a fight, with plastic swords, is that even sane, just for entertainment of a few children who she probably won't see again?

"Are you serious?" I asked completely baffled. She scoffed and got into the completely wrong place. I gave a sad chuckle. She had absolutely no idea what she was doing. She held the plastic sword completely wrong the sword was pointing down at my feet, even her hands were on the wrong place. I would know. I learned fencing when I was eight anyway. I let out a sudden burst of laughter which made her press her lips together suppressing a small laugh from escaping her lips.

I felt her eyes trying to meet mine but I always looked away from her gaze. "Alright if it's a 'sword' fight you want that's what you'll get." I shouted playing along. I heard the group of kids chant my name as I held the plastic sword directing to her chest bending my knees slightly. _Am I really taking this that seriously._

Cheryl's eyes widened as she realized she had it all wrong and copied my every movement. I snickered and touched her plastic blade with mine. "En Garde!" A small girl shouted throwing her plastic tiara in the air. I slowly separated my sword from hers but she kept making unnecessary swinging against mine. Her eyes tightly shut she peeked out of one and blinked a few time before she stared at me.

"What are you doing?" I mocked. She buried her eyebrows into the bridge of her nose and cocked her head in confusion. I looked at her and felt my grip on the plastic sword grow stronger nearly broke the fake sword. "No really that's not how you do it." I informed. What I really wanted to say was "let me help you" but wouldn't that sound to weird?

"What, of course it is, I saw my father do it all the time!" She shouted in complete outrage stomping one foot to the ground. I looked to the side avoiding her stare and cackled much like a hyena. But then I realized that was a mistake a soft but rigid item poke my sides. I whipped my head to the side and found Cheryl's sword on the side of my torso. "I win!" Cheryl declared. I gawked dropping the fake sword to the ground.

"Rematch!"

* * *

**Yay adorable chapter through Trunks' point of view. Alright, Now I need to tell you that it is getting a bit lovey-dovey and that is just something I _detest_****but for your information in the next chapter something that everyone has waited for will happen (no not a lemon, if that's what your thinking...) guess what it is through a review. Well don't worry because the cute stuff will probably be over very soon you'll see how, I ain't tell you. Also if you haven't gone check out Family Jewels and Dark Paradise (Ship: Tru/Mar) so... I have so much for this story and I'll tell you it will be long-ish.**

**Review Responses!**

**Tiffany7898: ahhh starlight kittykat I love her fanfics! I know this chapter was adorable and so is this one because I can't help it they are slowly spiraling to their dark pit of feelings. Thanks for Reviewing!**

**LilLaoRyo704: mmm hmm that's true also if you thought this was cute wait till you read this chapter! Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Viva La Waffles (Amore): Ah they are getting closer but tragically something will eventually happen... Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Ruby1996: Lol me either I thought she would never be more attached but hey it happens. Yup I guess we do learn a few new things every day, at first I didn't want to write him to have some sort of musical skill but I guess it just matched with the theme. Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Alright Thank you everyone for the support and Please if you liked the chapter review. Reviews always make me update faster. Also, if you found any mistakes or could give me ANY tips on how to improve anything in my writing please tell me through review or PM. Thanks for reading!**

**Song Of The Chapter: _Rules by Jayme Dee (From the Hunger Games soundtrack)_**


	13. One and Only

_**One and Only ~**_

_"I dare you to let me be your one and only, Promise I'm worthy, to hold your arms, so come on and give me the chance, to prove I'm the one who can."_

_A/N: Quick Update! (about 4K words) I don't know but I am so excited for this chapter you'll be too once you find out what happens *fangirl squeal* Also it's a little weird how each chapter is a different scenario I think I should stop doing that? Oh and for anyone wondering hey where's Vegeta, Don't worry he'll appear much more in the chapters to come._

* * *

The sun blazed intensely on the ground burning the fair complexion of every mere human on earth. Cheryl wiped sweat from her brow and reached over for the bottle of water. Two hours training in the blazing heat was tiring. She felt an entire shock surge through her arm. Her hand immediately jerked away from the bottle yelping loudly. Her head whipped to the side with fury running through her eyes. She connected with two royal blue orbs that kept a wicked smirk on his handsome face, She may or may not have looked a little lower. She had to give it to him he did look good in saiyan armor, the black spandex made her want to rip it to shreds, He looked like a younger Vegeta only with alluring blue eyes and silky looking Lavender hair. Cheryl was scaring herself, him handsome, please... how is a man-whore even remotely attractive in her standards. Cheryl punished herself for even considering him good-looking. _Oh but you can't deny it... no of course I can he is a dirty man-whore who has no regards of a girls feelings! It's not bad to think that he is a good-looking man whore I mean how else would he have that harem. _Cheryl fought internally completely forgetting that he had ki-blasted her on the wrist. Her pupils shrunk as she goes back to the entire reason she was even thinking about hum_  
_

"What was that for!" Cheryl screamed charging an energy ball behind her. Trunks stepped in front of Cheryl running his hands down her arms. Cheryl felt goosebumps run through her at his touch. The energy-blast grew smaller by every second. He squeezed her soft-rounded shoulders tightly causing a sizzling sound to rustle in the background. He took her hand with which she charged the Ki blast with and ran his finger down the heated area. Cheryl bit her lip while looking away from him feeling her heart pound faster than usual. _  
_

"You were going to blast me back." Trunks scoffed dropping her hand and removing his free hand from her shoulder. Cheryl frowned the pushed him away as far as she could.

"Well it's only logical." Cheryl spat slapping the back of her hand on his brick-like armor, if she was some puny human her hand would shatter at the touch, but hell did it hurt she felt the pain surge through her for a couple of seconds still lingering through her senses. Trunks chuckled and swiftly snatched the water bottle from the wooden table. "That's mine..." Cheryl informed him after he quickly swallowed the icy liquid. "You know what you can have it." Cheryl panted swinging her hand in the air effortlessly.

"If this was yours that means in some way I just kissed you." Trunks slyly teased smiling devilishly. Cheryl's pupils shrank immediately and she gave him a well-deserved knock on the head. His eyes widened at the touch. "What was that for!" He shouted rubbing the back of his scalp.

"For being a pig." Cheryl answered looking at him with disgust her nose up-turned with a shameful expression. Trunks scoffed after snatching a beer from the cooler beside the wooden table. He leaned against the fence and popped open the can then took a small sip and watched Cheryl strut to the other corner of the yard. Even if Trunks didn't want to his eyes were mostly fixated by her rear than anything else. _I always said she had a nice behind. _Trunks thought grinning in a very immature way.

"Nice ass!" Trunks hollered from behind resulting in Cheryl whipping her head back to him and tossing a yellow ki-blast directed towards his groin. _Shit!_ Trunks eyes widened and quickly dodged before it hit him in that area. "You have terrible aim!" Trunks critiqued rather loudly trying to get on her nerves.

"It wasn't aiming for your head." Cheryl sneered as she turned on her heel and marched away. Contemplating Trunks let out a small puff of air and ran behind her trail. He heard the grass rustle under his white boots. Trunks laid his hand on Cheryl's shoulder and made her turn around to face him. Trunks sucked in some air at the sight of her face. Kami, He honestly control himself could he?

"Alright how about I make it up to you." Trunks pleaded looking into Cheryl's wide ocean blue colored eyes which seemed to dilate every second of connecting with his. The dilation just made him more intrigued in him even more into her. The more he stared the more depressed he felt, knowing that it's nearly impossible to conquer her. Trunks swallowed hard before he suggested. "How about we go ice-Skating, It's a pretty hot day today anyway, I kinda owe you for drinking all the water left anyway"

Cheryl cocked her head to the side as if she never heard the word before in her life. "Whats that?" Cheryl asked sounding a bit too innocent. _Has she been living under a rock, how can one not know what ice-skating even is? _Trunks thought looking at the impatient Cheryl. Cheryl frowned and continued to tap her foot impatiently waiting for her answer. Her arms crossed over her chest making her cleavage seem much bigger. Trunks looked away and gave out a forced dry cough. "Answer me." Cheryl snapped digging her nails into her ivory flesh.

"Ice skating, is when you go to an ice-rink then skate on ice, haven't you ever heard of it?" Trunks interrogated, He watched her face turn into an exasperated frown. _Even when she's angry she still looks cute. _Trunks thought suddenly but then quickly shook his head ferociously. See it was true she was making him spiral into his dark pit of doom. He grit his teeth looking for something to bang his head on.

"No, Where I lived it was eternal summer, so I wouldn't know of your human activities." Cheryl stated unfolding her arms from her chest. Trunks began to grin gleefully which scared Cheryl, She felt his hands grab hers and squeeze them tightly to an unbearable point where she yelped and slapped his hand away from hers. "Stop that!" Cheryl barked.

"You're coming along with me then!" Trunks announced. Cheryl had a scowl masking her face, She wasn't going anywhere with him. But then again she was feeling pretty hot and she could spoil herself for an hour or two... and he did drink all the cold water in the house anyway. What's the worst that could happen? Cheryl gave him a generous crease on her lips.

"Alright."

* * *

_Third Person-_Ice-rink

The brick entrance of the indoor ice-rink was cold to the touch. Cheryl touched the brick wall tentatively waiting for Trunks to catch up with her. He might have been stronger and smarter but she was quicker. Cheryl smiled at the thought of an exhausted Trunks running through the city in his sweater in the boiling temperature. _Oh you are cruel aren't you. _Cheryl smiled looking at her white-tip nails. "Hope you suffer." Cheryl chorused still looking at the white margin of her nails. She felt Trunks' Ki grow stronger. He's closer than she thought. The sun blocked by another person stepping in front if her. Cheryl looked up from her nails to the hypnotic blue eyes in front of her. _Kami why can't he just leave me alone._

"Hoping who suffers?" Trunks chimed grabbing her ivory colored hand. Cheryl looked to the side and kept quiet giving a good sight of her collar bones. Trunks thought he might explode already, he just _loved _collar bones, they just added so much grace to their appearance. He gave a dry cough and stared away from her.

"Let's go inside." Cheryl said blatantly ignoring his question. Cheryl held his hand and dragged him inside to the cashier. "Hello, May I help you?" The man who was quite thicker than the others and smelled like nachos asked through the raspy microphone. Cheryl sniffed him more and she could find more strange odors reeking through his pores. "Yeah, Two skates please." Trunks told the man pulling out his wallet.

"That'll be Thirty-two zeni" The man spat rudely. Trunks rolled his eyes and placed the zeni on the metal drawer which quickly shut closed taking all the money. Trunks and Cheryl stood there for a good five minutes waiting for the man to say something. Cheryl gave Trunks a confused look.

"You can go now!" The man barked swatting his hand away. Cheryl glared at him with a squint forming on her eyes her eyes and kept walking. The duo walked over to the left rink where there was different girls and boy skating across the rink some couples others weren't. Cheryl kept hold of his hand with her teeth chattering like crazy. They walked up to the booth where an eager looking woman who looked around her forties stood with a large array of skates sitting behind her.

"Hi, Can we get two skates?" Cheryl asked politely feeling Trunks pulling her closer. _Damn this wouldn't be a problem if you weren't always so warm. _Cheryl's fingers intertwined with his as they glanced at the woman.

"Oh are you two here as a couple, May I say you two look so cute together!" The woman squealed looking at Cheryl and Trunks. Cheryl quickly pulled her hand away from his but didn't separate from his warm body. Trunks still looked at Cheryl and just thinking of the beautiful expressions and childlike things she did. She acted just how she was on her date she had with Goten only, She was with Trunks this time and it isn't really a date.

"No we're here just as friends, very cold friends." Trunks answered clinging closer to Cheryl. Cheryl nodded along with what he said. She didn't need anyone to think he was her mate. It could be interpreted two ways really. Cheryl had guessed she interpreted the friendly way really.

"Oh What a shame, What size?" The woman asked with a disappointed tone lingering in her voice, it must have been a boring job if she was looking for couples to spy on. Cheryl looked down at her feet then at Trunks'.

"A six for me." Cheryl uttered, she did have small feet. It was weird standing to someone so tall and having such bigger feet than her. Where did he even get his tall genes from anyway, His mother was just as short as his father. Cheryl suddenly cocked her head questioningly.

"A ten for me." Trunks ordered. He looked at the confused Cheryl who eyed him up and down. He raised a brow then dared to ask, "What?" Cheryl looked at him then gave a coy glint. She just shook her head and took the skates from the woman's hand. Trunks took his as well and sat down in the bench along side Cheryl.

After a few complicated tries Cheryl finally to manage on the carpeted floor of the ice-rink, Barely she looked like she was going to fall face forward any minute now. She gripped on the silver poles of the Ice and watched Trunks spin around the rink four times during the process. "Hey wait for me!" Cheryl shouted stomping on the ice causing her to slip and bang her head against the metal walls. Cheryl's face grew beet red in embarrassment as the by-standers watched her with a laugh booming from their vocal cords.

"You aren't supposed to stomp on the ice..." Trunks warned kneeling down where she had slipped. Cheryl created an 'O' shape with her mouth causing Trunks to laugh. He extended his hand out to her and helped her up from the ice. Cheryl dusted off her black leggings and pale pink cotton sweater before she continued. "Ok hold on to me." Trunks instructed. Cheryl gripped his shoulders tightly terrified she'd fall. She felt her body glide across the skating rink. He spun her around to face him. Cheryl looked at him pretty confused. "Extend you're arms in 'T' form." He continued holding her arms out. He got a good grip of her then took her to the center of the rink.

The rink had the roof completely covered no sunlight peeking inside with very winter themes and white christmas lights flickered among the walls. The Walls were full of little children struggling hold on to the ice. Crowds of teens filled the middle and then there were the empty corners with only a few exception of people, the smell was rich like hot cocoa and a freezing cold atmosphere. Cheryl felt her nose and lips become numb at the freezing temperature. She licked her lips keeping them warm from the cold temperature she wasn't doing a good job.

"You aren't going to let go, right?' Cheryl asked her voice had the strong tone of worry. Trunks laugh filled her ears.

"Would I do that honestly?" Trunks asked in between his laughs. Trying to support a strong grip under her arms. Cheryl's eyes grew wide in fear. _He wouldn't dare... would he?_

"Yes." Cheryl answered worriedly. Trunks leaned his chin on her shoulder giving her heat from his body. He smirked wickedly and quickly let go of Cheryl making her stumble in place. Cheryl wobbled towards the silver half-wall and gripped it tightly. "You promised!" Cheryl shouted.

"I never made any promises." Trunks told Cheryl while leaning against the see through half-wall. Cheryl rolled her eyes and tried to get inside the ice. He watched Cheryl struggle and fidget in the ice. "Bend your knees!" Trunks called out. Cheryl did as told and could glide easier. Trunks moved toward her and placed his hands on her hips. He leaned his lips on her ear whispering "Relax." Trunks felt Cheryl's stiff body relax under his arms. "Good, now do that when you skate." he directed. He released her and watched her from the wall. She did stumble and fall on the ground more than once and Trunks has to admit he laughed at her failures. After a couple of times of falling on her ass, she could handle venturing through the rink easier than when she started. She still wasn't the best, nor will she ever be.

Trunks glided over to her and snatched her hand and pulled her a few times through the rink, After a while her mind-numbing teeth chattering ended. Trunks slowed down and took a good look at Cheryl. Her Ivory skin was looking it's best in the cold rink. Her nose was beet-red which made her look adorable in the little girl way. "You are terrible at skating." Trunks commented skating along with her in her speed. Cheryl crinkled her nose then stuck out her tongue.

"It's not my fault I grew up in a place with no snow or cold." Cheryl snapped flipping her thin hair to the side. Trunks rolled his eyes and held her hand wrapping his fingers around her hand like a needle to a thread. To his surprise Cheryl didn't hesitate this time just gave him a genuine smile not showing under or over emotion. He offered a half-smile and the duo skated toward the exit after the large crowd from behind.

Cheryl glanced at the empty rink with only a blue machine polishing the icy flooring. Her eyes fixated on the machine as it came and went by. Cheryl felt a hand tap her shoulder with a familiar voice booming in the background. "Hot cocoa's on me." She turned to see Trunks holding to steaming drinks in his hand. Cheryl raised her eyebrow questioningly.

"How did you get these drinks so fast?" Cheryl questioned. Trunks snickered and gave her the cup which she took with no hesitation. The cup warmed her freezing hands in an instant.

"When you were falling on your ass I went ahead and ordered some drinks for us, You can thank me later." Trunks joked taking a sip from the hot beverage. Cheryl take small sips tentatively touching the hot drink with her lips making sure it wasn't to hot. Trunks eyed her arching his eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?" He asked after he swallowed the hot drink down his throat.

"It's really hot, I'm just waiting for it to cool off." Cheryl answered clicking her tongue before. Trunks rolled his eyes and sat in the bleachers surrounding the ice-rink. For a while they watched the slow machine circle the rink. There were the moments were Cheryl would try to sneakily wrap her hands around his hand. He would notice her small actions. Each and every one of her childish moves he captured. _Kami, she thinks I don't notice her small attempts._

Cheryl finished her drink finally after so many small sips of the hot chocolate. Just in that moment the rink opened and in flooded the young children to older teens. Trunks just stepped inside along Cheryl. After a few spins around the rink he looked over his shoulder to find some of the younger group of guys giving Cheryl looks. Trunks squinted and hissed at them making them turn on their heel. Cheryl looked up looking at his jaw line. He looked down to find her nuzzled on his neck. He looked away to the corners slowly skating with her clinging on his waist.

But, something bothered him he looked to the side and found an older man sitting back in his orange tank top and khaki's inside the bleachers. He squinted his eyes to get a better view of the man. Whom seemed to only look when an attractive woman passed by. He quickly slid to the center with Cheryl hanging on by his hand.

"What was that!" Cheryl exclaimed rubbing her hands. Trunks rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her hip.

"There was an old man who is looking to get lucky, I guess that's one way to say it." He elaborated laying his chin on the top of her head. Cheryl looked up into his cerulean eyes and squinted barely making anything visible.

"Thanks, but I can defend myself." Cheryl told him in a rather rude tone. Trunks' cheeks grew darker every second he thought over how stupid he was for even doing that. _Why do you even care, She's not you're girl, She's strong enough to rip someone's arm into pieces why do I care. _He thought mentally stabbing himself ten times by now he was beet-red. "You must feel pretty stupid right now, right?" Cheryl added facing him. Trunks looked down to the ice still embarrassed

"At least I didn't fall on the ice more times than when my dad rants about Goku." Trunks snapped digging his hands in his pockets. Cheryl pressed her two lips together tightly.

"At least I don't have more dogs than a dog pound." Cheryl retorted, Trunks let out an infuriated groan was she really going to bring up the term dog once more?

"At least I'm not a bitch." Trunks sneered bringing himself nose-to-nose with her. Cheryl's breath hitched at the uncomfortable closeness he was at.

"At least my mate didn't drug me." Cheryl answered calmly, Trunks eyes quickly dimmed at what she had said, no emotion was in his eyes. all but a dark pit of nothingness. Cheryl quickly took a step back and he took one forward trying to support the distance between them limited. His eyes slowly began to light up once again

Cheryl tilted her head inching just a bit closer to him. The lights dimmed only leaving the single yellow glow across the rink. Yet even in the dark rink Cheryl could see the light in his eyes that was taking over. Her pupils began to dilate once again strongly connecting with his. It was impossible to tear away this time. It was too strong to evade. The intensity between the two blue eyes quickly grew stronger by every second of staring at each other. A switch went through Cheryl. Slowly driving him insane by brushing her lips above his barely even touching. He's tempted to kiss her but he just waited to see what she would do. Cheryl wrapped her hands around his neck running her fingers along top of his spine. Trunks shuddered still keeping eye-contact with her. He wasn't sure what she was planning on doing but he honestly didn't want her to quit not now.

Then for the first time she gave him full contact with her lips. Completely taken by surprise by this Trunks' eyes flew open. Cheryl quickly separated but her lips still hovering over his. He pulled her closer leaning her against a nearby wall. He let himself indulge with her tender lips, which were invitingly warm. With his free hand he caressed her silk textured hair._ She's_ Cheryl tugged on his hair. Her senses were running wild though her. She gladly returned the favor biting and tugging his bottom lip. Cheryl laid her hand on his chest She let go and let her tongue indulge in the sweet taste of a steaming chocolate. Her breath was so minty fresh it was addicting. _Oh Kami what's happening to me. _Cheryl instantly thought. Cheryl felt a surge of desire run through her. She opened her eyes leaving them half-lidded just like his which made her instantly close hers again.

Slowly they separated wanting to keep on clinging on each other. _What did I do. _Cheryl thought her eyes still wide open. "You're so cute." Trunks murmured brushing his hand on her flushed cheek.

_Where am I spiraling into?_

* * *

**A/N: I hade to update I've been writing this chapter for a while and let me tell you I got so excited for this. Because now is when the drama and hurt begins. mwahaha. So, I guess this is kind of the end for Trunks' nice and charming attitude for a while. *Coughs* maybe *coughs* I'm planning to update this a few more times this month and next month, but believe me this is going to be my longest fan fiction yet. I think the only one that actually got the answer right in some sort of way was Ruby1996 ha ha. I had to listen to about seven different albums to find the right song for this chapter and I went with One and Only. That old man is actually based on an actual person I saw staring at different little girls and I just really wanted to add that ha ha :) So tell me what you thought about the kiss really just tell me**

**Review Responses!**

**LilLaoRyo704: I know it's adorable isn't it! Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Tiffany7898: Adorableness! I know Starlight kittykat is really good at making modern street life good in a fan fiction. Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Ruby1996: You're Welcome! I actually got the idea for this chapter because I babysat like four three-year olds and they were all acting like if they were a warrior or Princess so I just added that because hey why not? You kind of got it right but they are undefined yet... Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Alright Thank you everyone for the support and Please if you liked the chapter review. Reviews always make me update faster. Also, if you found any mistakes or could give me ANY tips on how to improve anything in my writing please tell me through review or PM. Thanks for reading!**

_**Song of The Chapter: One and Only by Adele**_


	14. Hermit The Frog

_**Hermit The Frog~**_

_"I put on the crown of clowns and melt slowly to the ground, Yeah I feel it coming on, when I've been ecstatic for too long, another explosion come in time before I got and cross the line, They say you use to be so kind, I never knew you had such a dirty mind"_

_A/N: Hop on to the drama train. *Warning a hinted Lemon*_

* * *

Ever since the day at the ice-rink Cheryl hasn't quit talking to me. But never did we lip-lock after that, sadly she didn't even bring it up. Damn that kiss was the best I've had in years. I smiled remembering her shocked face when our lips met. We did occasionally sit and talk for hours about our past, or stories about each other. Never did I think we could get along but hell It did. Of course we fight more than anything, which would get my blood boiling. I smiled thinking about every late-night conversation we had

_It was around Twelve at midnight and I was sitting on the dining table with Cheryl breaking into a fit of laughter right before my eyes. Her hands wrapped around a plastic container with a pink frost like food. "So, You had to dress like a woman?" Cheryl asked in between a fit of laughs. I watched her delicate hand use the silver spoon stir through her pink frosted yogurt. She looked down at the food and brought the spoon to her lips, which I confirmed that they are unbearably soft. I broke a smirk and leaned my chin on the palm of my hand closer to her face._

_I set down my cup of coffee. "Yeah, I think it was the most embarrassing moment I've ever experienced honestly." I admitted my face flushed in embarrassment. I felt Cheryl's cold hands lay on top of mine as she tried to sustain herself from falling. I raised both eyebrows watching her hold her stomach._

_"Show me your __impersonation." Cheryl demanded trying to sound serious but couldn't because she broke character when she taken over by a fit of giggles through the middle of the demand. My pupils shrunk and I shook my head violently in complete disagreement._

_"No, I think it's enough that I had to undergo the embarrassment once!" I shouted waving my arms in the air. Cheryl reached out to touch my arm and tried to lower them down. I quickly lowered my arms to my sides and picked up the coffee mug to my face.  
_

_Cheryl inched closer to me batting her lashes. I pushed her away from me and she folded her arms tightly."Please?" She asked. I squinted my cerulean eyes at her inching closer to her face._

_"No." I hissed. Cheryl pursed her lips then folded her arms, she seemed disappointed not that I cared. I felt Cheryl's eyes look at my face for a while then she bit her lip and began to snicker uncontrollably. "What?" I asked cocking my head to the side. She held her hand in the air near her face and looked to the side._

_Cheryl threw her head on my chest and couldn't quit chuckling. I ran my hand through her hair caressing its silky texture when I got the chance. "I imagined you as a girl." Cheryl breathed trying to catch her breath. I didn't understand what was so funny about me dressed like a woman honestly._

_"Yet you call me immature." I murmured looking at the roof helplessly._

I chuckled remember how she kept slamming her head on to my chest trying to quit laughing. I still don't understand what was so funny about me being dressed like a girl. I mean it could happen to anyone really. I shifted around in my sheets plagued with insomnia. I looked straight above me and began to count how many bumps and ridges I could spot on the roof. So far, there were seventy-two bumps and ridges on the ceiling although I am more than sure I counted the same bumps and ridges more than once. I began to crack my fingers as my nerves ran a mile per second. It couldn't be helped the argument I had with her earlier flooded my memory.

_Cheryl snapped her fingers in front of my face trying to get my attention, I admit I had watched her for a while she trained, It really wasn't my fault I just happen to stumble across the window and her voluptuous figure was showing so I just decided to take a peek so I got a chair and began to watch, now she's all up in my face snapping her fingers._

_"It's not my fault." I snapped looking directly to the roof. Cheryl scoffed with her hands to her hips. I reached out to touch her waist but she instinctively slapped my hand away. I yelped covering the slapped area with my other hand._

_"So It's not your fault that you just decided to sit and watch me train like a creep, yeah that makes sense." Cheryl scoffed in a mocking tone. I shrugged eyeing her up and down. She did have a figure that was pleasing to the eye. Cheryl's left eye twitched._

_"I guess, I mean I thought it's normal, I've been doing this for a-" I instantly cut my self off, Isn't it enough that she's infuriated because of one time, Imagine how mad she'd get if she found out I've been doing this for an entire week straight. That Ki-blast will find its way into my groin one way or another. I gave a dry cough ignoring her gaze._

_Cheryl's eyes filled with anger as she snatched my shirt and brought my face real close to hers. "Listen, That kiss meant nothing, if you are thinking I'm going to take part of your little harem you are mistaken." Cheryl sneered._

_"You wouldn't be part of my harem even if you wanted to." I scoffed straightening my grey shirt. I looked up and found Cheryl looking at me the folded her arms._

_"Good." She hissed bringing her face closer to mine. A small smirk formed_

_"Good." I copied bringing my face closer than her while doing the same smirk as her_

_"Fine!" Cheryl snapped squinting her eyes while staring into mine. No matter what I do to avoid her eyes I can't, I don't know whats so strange about her eyes it looked like any other eye but more detailed, maybe?_

_"Fine!" I imitated squinting my eyes even smaller than hers staring deeply into her ocean blue eyes. Cheryl let out a sigh of defeat and retreated to her room, muttering curses for me. I looked at her upper-back and how nicely it arched like a small bridge, How come I never noticed, My eyes moved lower and an 'o' shape creating on my lips._

_"Pervert!" Cheryl screamed before slamming the door to her bedroom._

No matter what I try to do, The thought of her refuses to leave my mind sadly. I would try any activity to make her memory be pushed to the back of my mind but those activities never availed the problem. I would fall into this complex mental state where I'm unsure if what I feel is hate or affection, then I slowly spiral into a dark space in the far realms of my mind and end up confused in the conclusion it's the worst part. Then when I reassure myself it's my hormones, I always find her eyes and the dilemma begins once again. It's all a cycle that would mess with me time to time. Then I question if I hate her and just want her body or do I actually feel an intense affection. All the odds were against my favor. When I see her I feel a stir in my chest much familiar to the feeling I had long ago. Back in high school_. You promised yourself not to go back there, Never again. _I blew out air from my lips

Carmen Vatolli, my deceased fiancé. She had told me to wait the right one will come to me. I don't even know what she meant by that, and every time I tried to solve her message I didn't understand. Now more than ever. Honestly I want to bring her back to life someway, I could use the dragon balls but she immediately refused to. I did as she wished, and left me crying on her gurney. The only reason why I don't allow myself to fall madly for someone, When you love someone so much and they waste their last breath on you, It will hurt terribly believe me. I wiped the lone tear that formed in the corner of my eye before it even dared to fall.

I looked to the side as my phone buzzed on the wooden table beside me. I lazily slide my finger across the screen unlocking it. To read something that made everything negative. _Granity. _I clicked on the message and read the small green bubble.

_Trunksie I AM BACK FROM GREECE want me to go over and have a 'play date'._

I re-read the message and the words I'm back from Greece several times. I dropped his cell phone on the sheets. My jaw was left hanging. What am I supposed to do now. I had become infuriated with Cheryl that I had utterly forget about Granity. Now that I think about it Cheryl was much more beautiful than Granity any day, I can remember her overly thin nose, her close-set eyes with her dull blue eyes that never gave me any interest at all, the long blonde hair that looked like she poured a bucket of bleach in herself then stayed out in the sun. But her figure was so gorgeous with her tiny waist and big behind. When I think now, I prefer Cheryl much more even if I've never seen her nude but from what I've seen...

I banged my head on the headboard repeatedly deciding I have really messed up now. What am I supposed to do no. I took a pillow and stuffed it inside my mouth screaming as loud as I could. I'm in a huge dilemma now. What am I going to now? Cheryl and I have talked so much lately and I've slowly have fallen for her witty comments and sharp comebacks, and all my memories with her use human emotion, But when I think of Granity all I could really say is that she is a sexual escape for me.

I picked up the phone and typed. _Babe I'm not in the mood, Can you come over for dinner tomorrow? _Cheryl will be unhappy with this but I need to set Granity straight. I groaned dropping my phone on my thighs. "I can't believe this is really happening to me" I whispered helplessly. All I wanted now was to argue with Cheryl than be dealing with Granity returning to West City.

I checked my phone and read Granity's message _It's that whore Cheryl you kept mentioning has she messed with you? I'll go to dinner just to set her straight that you are with ME not HER! _I gave a helpless sigh and quickly typed, _No it's not Cheryl don't call her a whore... just come tomorrow please._

I laid my head on the wooden head-board, _I do not under any circumstances love Cheryl Eberlee. _I repeated that for a good five minutes. I shut my eyes tightly. _love is such a cliché word isn't it. _I did not have any affection for Cheryl Eberlee, It's just my hormones, Cheryl is just a pretty face with a crude attitude, incredibly stubborn, brute, in denial, and not to mention she hates my guts. I could finally see the light helping me escape from the dark pit of emotion. She didn't care about that kiss at all and it doesn't matter anymore. I opened my eyes when I heard loud creak on my door. Two blue eyes instantly connected and all the thoughts I had managed to pour out of my mind came flooding back inside my head.

"Guess who's here, Man whore Briefs?" Cheryl snapped. I returned into my complex state of mind. Is she really going to return with the term Man Whore as well?

I let out a grunt and sat up on the edge of my bed. "Who?" I asked pushing my hair out of my face.

"Your top-dog, looking more promiscuous than usual." Cheryl sneered anger filled her voice. I looked out my window to find her looking at my bedroom. I turned to Cheryl who had her nose turned in disgust. "You know I actually thought you were changing shame, I wasted a kiss on a man-whore." Cheryl hissed before retorting to her bedroom slamming the door loudly. I gazed at the widely open door with a sad expression. So she did keep that kiss in mind and now I'm a waste. I bit my inner cheek. Why do I care, She was never madly in love with me anyway, neither was I.

I looked outside to where Granity stood looking much sex-desired than before. I sighed and let her inside. _Maybe all of this will disappear fooling around with Granity, Maybe?_

After few minutes Granity stood in front of my bed biting her lip shutting the door behind her. "I told you, You couldn't resist me." Granity whispered. I laid her body in front of mine and ran my hands down her incredibly thin arms. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt for me effortlessly she tossed the rest of her clothes to the side and I laid with her breasts nearly suffocating me and her thin body rocking on me. I gave a smug grin. _I'm back._

* * *

**Wow another update so quick right? I have been carefully planning this fanfiction and Writer's Block is rare these days. ****Another thing I finally finished my second rough draft for the Lemon of this story so anyone who wants to know it is about 2.7-3K words long so... Yeah.** So Granity has returned thoughts? I say just like that old meme in YouTube with future trunks : NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How about you? Also I really recommend listening to the songs of the chapter if you are looking for a better theme of the Chapter. (I do too much research?) If anyone wondered for the title, It's how Cheryl thinks of Trunks honestly but the chapter is just all through his P.O.V, I'm surprised to find myself writing chapters almost every single day, But I'm surely not gonna update THAT quick. Also I hit 50 reviews! Thank you so much for that, I squealed in excitement!

**Review Responses:**

**Tiffany7898: I guess thru PMing you so much I made it quite obvious lol, But yeah about damn time they do, sadly the 'problem has arrived' Yup I felt as if I needed to add that extra flesh to get a good grip of Cheryl's P.O.V. Thanks for Reviewing!**

**LilLaoRyo704: Well The Wait is over! I know I was actually going to make them kiss a chapter after but, I couldn't help myself. Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Alright Thank you everyone for the support and Please if you liked the chapter review. Reviews always make me update faster. Also, if you found any mistakes or could give me ANY tips on how to improve anything in my writing please tell me through review or PM. Thanks for reading!**

**_Song Of the chapter: Hermit The Frog By Marina and The Diamonds_**


	15. Blue Jeans

_**Blue Jeans~**_

_"I will love you till the end of time, I would wait a million years, promise you'll remember that you're mine, baby can you see through the tears, love you more than those bitches before, say you'll remember."_

_A/N: Oh Goodness more Granity for everyone, also if you like this story please spread the word and tell you're friends about it :) ( I know I'm asking for too much I'm sorry, I really shouldn't do that. )_

* * *

I stood in the middle of my room staring straight into the mirror of the white-wooden vanity. I didn't want to even dress nice for a man-whore and his top-dog woman. It wasn't like she was anything special. But Bulma insisted and Trunks persisted for everyone to dress nicely, so here I am getting dolled up for a two people I detested. I groaned as I straightened out my navy-blue dress with print pattern of small white anchors decorating the felt. It was snug around my waist fitting tightly from the waist-up and the u-shaped collar went right below my collar bones and covered my round-shoulders, from the waist-down it descended like a skirt with the same pattern as the top looking like a skirt sewed to a shirt and called a dress.

I groaned as ran my fingers through my fiery brown and blonde hair creating incredibly loose waves on my hair. I smiled as my hair managed to look good for once. I leaned on my toes trying to inch closer to the mirror as I applied the mascara to my eyelashes adding more volume to the upper lashes. I blinked a couple of times staring at my eyes themselves. I picked up the small tube containing red lipstick not taking my eyes off my reflection. I spread on the red color across my lips. I pressed and rubbed my mouth leaving a trace of red across my lips which were dull with no glimmer at all. My fingers graced on the thin container and I pulled out a sponge on the white stick dipped in red. I smeared the red taint across my lips giving a smile showing off my teeth which I barely ever did.

My hands ran down my slim waist as I sat down on the chair and slipped on a pair of dark-blue Oxford's on my feet, I tied a knot pulling its sides as hard as I could. I twisted and turned my foot while it was pointing in the air. I picked up his favorite perfume and sprayed it all over myself. I don't know what it was about this perfume that drove him insane but I want to do that again. I rubbed the excess across my skin where I didn't reach.

If I am staying in a room with a blonde bimbo who is a good-for-nothing slut who likes to get down and dirty with her whore of a man, I would at least look better than her. My lip felt as if it yanked to the side as It twitched in disgust. I felt a soft knock on my door and I could sense his energy from the second he inched closer to my room. "Go away!" I hissed looking at the door then turned back to look at my shoes

He refused to follow my orders and walked inside the room anyway. I turned around once again after I felt his ki intrude my room. Men were lucky they didn't have to worry what they wore because they always looking good in whatever they threw on. He wore a loose grey shirt that hung around his hip and a pair of black jeans. I squinted my eyes at him, obviously angry. He did a sudden cat call that caused me to sneer at him. I stood up dusting my dress off then walked up to his face getting agonizingly close to him. He kept that same smug grin on his face that made me want to claw him on the face.

"You have a woman now don't go cat-calling me because trust me, wouldn't want the name man-slut now do you" I jeered nose-to-nose with him not allowing him to break eye contact with me. I searched for the same look he had given me the day we were at the foster home but that look was gone. No trace left of the gleeful and child like expressions he had on his face. His eyes still glistened but I could tell it was something else he had his mind for. I slowly stepped away from his face slamming the wooden door in his face.

I rested my body on the door staring helplessly at the roof with nothing but sadness stirring in my chest, this is all Granity's fault. Granity was the one who changed his childlike ways. Granity was the one who taught him to take out his frustration in a woman, it was Granity who took all hope for him and crushed it right before his eyes. But if he didn't allow himself to fall into the wrong arms this would have never happen. That childish look he would always get in his eyes when he looked at me and his goofy grin was gone. I groaned hitting my head against the door. Why did I care, he's not mine and he was never mine to begin with. There was no need to fuss over him, if he wanted her then he should go ahead and drool over her.

_Oh Cheryl, You just want him all to yourself and you can't say no to that. _I growled as my mind didn't go with what I wanted. I really can't believe I really wasted a kiss for a good-for-nothing man whore. I folded my arms. I can't believe I am this stupid to actually believe for one mere second I was falling for him.

The smell of food yanked me from my room and into the dining room where I spotted a seat right next to Bulla. It was the only seat left and the person whom faced me was none other than the top-dog of his harem. I sat down crossing my legs getting a good look at her. She wore a royal-blue dress hugging her body and arms till the first quarter of her thighs tightly. The arms had diamond design running down her arms looking like some sort of Aztec embellishment. She wore a necklace that had a circle of diamonds ending at her sternum then hung loosely to the center of her stomach. Her hair bleach blonde hair curled and I swear I could smell the steam coming off her. On her ears two studs of fairly large diamonds glistening under the golden glow of the chandelier. On her feet we're six-inch pumps the same color of her dress. Her red lips looked dried like cement. She smelt like fruits and some sort of flower which made me grit my teeth. She did look good and that's thanks to her whore of a boyfriend money.

Now that I begin to think of it Trunks didn't even realize how expensive she looks and it's thanks to his money. I played with the ends of my dress trying to avoid banging my head on the table to shout in a very unruly way. I looked to the side and found Bulla looking down to her phone texting someone ignoring the obvious tension that grew without the table. I have had a few conversations with her and she was very sweet, just the opposite of her brother. Bulla chuckled as her fingers ran through the screen of the white phone. "Bulla don't use your phone in the table." Bulma chided snatching the phone away.

Bulla looked up and stared at the people sitting in the table giving her looks. "What..." Bulla hissed. I turned my eyes to Granity and Trunks. Granity had a look on her face that made her look like an imbecile. She began to look me up and down giving me dirty stares. Trunks began to fret as he stared at Granity and I battling eye-to-eye. Everyone in the table stared at us. I snarled very quickly with my right lip arched. Granity quickly flinched and looked over to Trunks. I took a deep breath and waited for The first course to come. I heard Granity give a dry cough.

"So Cheryl is it, tell me where are you from?" Granity asked leaning her elbows on the table while staring directly at me. I looked nervously around the table as everyone eyes were wide knowing If I answered this with the truth I would have exposed the secret. I cleared my throat

"Canada." I lied. Granity raised her eyebrows and made an 'o' shape with her lips. I glared at her as the bread and butter passed among the table. Everyone gave a sigh of relief at my answer. I watched Trunks watch us both dagger each other mentally. I took a slice of the french bread and smeared the butter on it eating it slowly. "I heard you love the oceans saline water so much you decided to make it a part of you." I murmured before taking another bite of the buttery bread.

I heard Vegeta choke on the water at my remark. Trunks breathed heavily filling his lungs with air. To my left I saw Bulla and Bulma pressing their lips repressing a laugh while Granity gawked at me from what I told her. I jerked my head to the left before wiping the corner of my mouth. "Ha, Very funny, I did this for him." Granity told me as she stroked his arm. I forced a smile almost painfully hurting my muscles. Trunks just watched to see what my answer would be along with everyone else in the table.

"You also did it for brothel you work at." I quietly answered with my hand behind my neck as I looked to the side. Bulla, Bulma and Vegeta gave a dry cough that turned into a snicker as they gave a sad attempt to hide the laughs. Trunks and Granity were the only ones who kept quiet. Granity turned to Trunks with her eyebrows digging into the bridge of her nose. She looked angry, or she didn't understand, whichever honestly. I looked at Granity's angered expression which only made it funnier.

Her head whipped towards Trunks and opened her mouth to whisper "What is a brothel?" I heard and began to inwardly chuckle. Trunks angrily stared at his family helpless since I was embarrassing his girlfriend. But they all snickered from my comment on his wench of a girlfriend. I graced the neck of glass of wine and took a sip of drink not leaving a trace of my lipstick. My eyes darted to Trunks who was staring at me madder than ever.

Trunks took a deep breath and then leaned in her ear whispering something of what I said. Her jaw dropped for a few seconds before she shut it. "How dare you!" Granity exclaimed in her annoying high-pitched voice. I managed to tune her out because Trunks eyes were literally boring into me. I don't know in what sense I just knew he was staring at me and couldn't get his eyes off.

Trunks still staring had half-heartedly repeated what Granity said. I smiled knowing he didn't mean a word he said. He was still in the state of confusion, not knowing where to go lost once again. He always forgets the reason he even was remotely attracted to me and it happened a lot. I heard him take in a scent causing him to grin uncontrollably, then mouthed the words _C__oco __Chanel_. I returned another grin and nodded, he was leaning closer to take another sniff and I caught Granity whom had taken notice of him staring at me. "Trunksie..." Granity cooed causing Bulla and I to snicker at the over-ridiculous nickname.

"I hope you aren't remotely interested in this obvious under echelon?" Granity asked and Trunks eyes flew open wide that made me begin to grin uncontrollably. Bulma cleared her throat and announced that the meal will be wagyu steak. Trunks kept quiet as Granity inquired questions towards Trunks. I saw him stutter and answer complete lies, which are a bit to intimate to ask during a dinner, but intimacy doesn't exist for her. Trunks quickly would look over to where I was and had a look saying 'kill me now'.

I smelt the food inch closer to where I am and I felt my mouth water. I saw the small yet thick steak be placed in front of me. I graced the silverware and brought the first piece to my lips and savored the meaty goodness of the food. I felt the slight tangy taste of lemon on the meat itself plus the delightful seasoning. I looked up and found Granity staring at everyone and holding her stomach. Trunks quickly asked "Are you ok?" I squinted at Granity as she began re-assure him she was alright. I rolled my eyes at her pathetic act.

Trunks sighed and began to eat his food. Granity stared in horror at the two male Saiyans who savagely ate all the food and ordered more and more food. I ate my filet as slow as I could but it was still a bit to quick for a human. Bulma then said "You get used to it." That's when Granity whimpered as she slowly returned to her platter. Vegeta with a mouth-full of food had began to argue with Trunks about who can eat the fastest.

"Brat you are just a half-breed you couldn't possibly beat me in a challenge of eating!" Vegeta shouted pointing his fork accusingly at his first son. Bulla and I watched Vegeta devour the next set of plates. Trunks swallowed all the food he had and ordered more. As he did he glared at the speed his dad ate the food with.

Trunks gripped on the silverware "I can and will beat you!" Trunks shouted digging into his plate. I couldn't quit laughing as they shouted rowdy things at each other. They were both idiots. Granity just watched scared out of her mind. _  
_

"Both of you stop!" Bulma nearly screamed and the two froze staring at the blue-haired heiress. She dropped a fork on the floor angrily shouting a very colorful language. I opened my jaw only slightly at her reaction

Granity abruptly got up from her chair then pointed an accusing finger at me. "This is all Cheryl's fault!" she shouted. I raised an eyebrow. How exactly was this my fault? What did I do all I could do was watch the scene that was forming. Bulla looked at Granity with anger arching her lip to the left. "I'm out of here." Granity stormed out of the house slamming the door behind her. Anger radiated from Trunks as he heard the door slam.

"You are all insane!" Trunks shouted. I gawked staring at him. He was calling me insane, when he was the one challenging his father to have an eating contest in the middle of dinner. I felt the anger stir through me as his eyes roamed on me. Does he realize how idiotic he sounds right now? I let out a loud exasperate sigh.

"You are calling me insane when you and your father are having an eating contest during dinner!" I exclaimed stomping my foot on the wooden floor feeling his face inch closer to mine. Maybe his childish ways were hiding deep within him because I could see that version of him peek out of the dark royal blue eyes of his. I felt everyone leave before they got to even see the argument. I just had my fist balled about to punch him in the gut. But something else happened.

Instead of him inching closer to scream he just leaned his lips on mine squeezing my elbows and closing his eyes tightly. My eyes flew open in surprise. I didn't know what to do. I sucked on his bottom lip which still tasted like that delicious meat I had just ate. I ran my tongue on his causing him to grin. I didn't want this. I felt him pull me closer to him and I laid my two hands on him instinctively to push him away. But his hands locked around the small of my back just made me want to kiss him more. His hands running down my fiery brown hair enjoying the soft feel of touching my hair. Then something broke us apart.

"Trunks!" was all I heard from Granity who stood four feet away from us.

* * *

**OH! OH! AND OH! Well I just needed to say ha ha ha because This is way to funny. Go Cheryl right. Also TP Lover I deleted your review for Family Jewels because I don't want a fight, that's all, I hope you don't get more angry even if I am 'stupid'. Alright so read Responsibility by Tiffany7898 for a good laugh because It's pretty funny. Don't forget to tell your friends about Kiss The Rain!**

**Review Responses:**

**Tiffany7898: Oh but Cheryl can't sadly yet. Yes that last line was pretty genius he he. Thanks for Reviewing!**

**LilLaoRyo704: lool can't rot in a sewer because inwardly she's a sewer herself *burn* You have no idea how mad Cheryl is *Really mad* Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Ruby1996: Yup you were, It's fun to make Cheryl the one who is head over heels really. Ah yes the kiss scene was fun too... not this one though because they just finished eating and their mouths are dirty with meat and yeah. Sadly they are back to square one and the bump into square three and it's a roller coaster really. When isn't Trunks clueless in this fanfic? lol. Yes those two mistakes are somehow always slipping from my grasp so thank you so much for telling me I tried to make sure there were none of those in this chapter. Thanks for Reviewing!**

******Alright Thank you everyone for the support and Please if you liked the chapter review. Reviews always make me update faster. Also, if you found any mistakes or could give me ANY tips on how to improve anything in my writing please tell me through review or PM. Tell your Friends about this fan fiction and Reviews would be really nice because hey I will probably update even faster than I do now, Thanks for reading! **

_******Song of the Chapter: Blue Jeans by Lana Del Rey**_


	16. Starring Role

**_Starring Role~_**

_"You don't love me, big fucking deal, I'll never tell you how I feel, You don't love me, not a big deal, I'll never tell you how I feel, it almost feels like a joke to play out a part, if you are not the starring role in someone else's heart, you know I'd rather walk alone, than play a supporting role, If I can't get the starring role."__  
_

_A/N: Forgive me, more Granity pain. I know I'm a terrible person for that. Also tell you're friends about this fanfiction!_

* * *

Cheryl whipped her head towards Granity in shock, she felt him work his way down her neck as she attempted to pry him off her. Finally after a few attempts she finally got him off her. He was left staring at her very excitedly, that was until she lashed her delicate looking hand at him across his cheek forcing his head to look to the side, it was even worse than the last time she had slapped him because this time the sadness lingered in her eyes. The mark was left strewn on his tan cheek. He stared at her darkly with his jaw set. "Bastard!" Cheryl shouted with her voice entangled with pain as pushing him away harshly. She stormed up to Granity and stood a good six inches away from her with utter anger lingering in Cheryl's eyes. Granity looked at Cheryl with fear scared that she would strike her botox injected cheeks "Go get you're man-whore I don't care about him anymore." Cheryl hissed.

Granity cocked her head with a mocking laugh as she watched the predicament. "Oh dearie did he realize how much of a whore you really are?" Granity responded with a complacent grin on her face. Cheryl's left eye began to twitched as she balled her fists. She had no idea what she was getting herself into. For Cheryl could mortally wound her without a care in the world.

Cheryl inhaled as much air as possible attempting to contain as much composure as possible. "Me a whore, please if anyone would be such thing it's you and him, I mean seriously you filled with saline and your hair smells like semen." Cheryl spat sniffing her a little more. She could smell all the men on her which was utterly disgusting.

Granity raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms tightly with her jaw hanging "Yet you look like Lolita seducing men with your childish looks." Granity snapped folding her arms in distaste referring to the novel. Granity gave a smug smirk waiting for her response.

Cheryl gawked, it was never her intention to look like a china doll, she was born looking like this. Cheryl grit her teeth then opened her mouth to speak. "What about you Granity, you get so many surgeries on your body to please a man and what, you're to scared to show you're old body?" Cheryl sneered saying the last part very quietly.

Granity fumed Cheryl swore she saw steam leave her ears. "You're a weak good for nothing slut, come on if you're so tough show me!" Granity raised her hands about to slap her across the face but Cheryl did the favor by creating a mark so harsh on her cheek that made tears expel from her eyes. Her cheek seared from the slap she had received. Granity held her cheek in pain while she gave a helpless yelp. Cheryl smiled in gratitude as she watched her in pain. She had enough of her tonight she was disrespectful to Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks and Bulla in some sort of way. She wouldn't stop asking very personal questions while we held in our barf through the entire conversation. She got what she deserved.

"Is that enough for you Granity" Cheryl sneered, she turned to Trunks looking in his eyes with pain engulfing her ocean blue eyes and stormed away from the two and then there was a slam behind her. So now the room was quiet with only a crying Granity on the floor holding her Botox filled cheek. Trunks gave a loud exasperate pushing the hair from his face. He stared at his crying girlfriend and looked into the roof helplessly. He always wanted to slap her sometimes but his parents told him to never hit a girl if it wasn't for a battle.

Trunks was in pain yet ecstatic. He loves the vulnerability she has when he kisses her. Everything was amazing, her lips tasted like fruit punch and wine and she had that addictive scent again and he just couldn't help myself this time. He began to remember the look in Cheryl's eyes it began to pain him a bit more for when she slapped him her lips were quivering and he could see water forming in the corner of her eyes. His breath shuddered and he shook it off. It's not his problem. Oh who was he kidding he loves Cheryl's little smile and how she would easily come with a good comeback when he ran out of things to tell her. He loved how she smells like a flower or better I couldn't put my finger on it but it just was my favorite women's perfume. The slight clash of tangerine, vanilla, jasmine and roses becomes addictive. He loved how her lips would feel against his which made him feel like he was in a whole different world. Why is everything becoming much more difficult for him. Every time something happens between them something, or someone, comes along and ruins everything. He couldn't tell if he loved her or not. But if he ever told her, the last words he'd use would be _ I __love you, _because the last thing he wants is a cliché romance. He shuddered at the thought. Trunks groaned as he faced Granity who was smiling uncontrollably. Her slender arms locked around his neck. "Can you believe that whore, she slapped me!" Granity shouted still rubbing the mark Cheryl left.

Trunks rolled his eyes at her word choice, Cheryl wasn't a whore and Granity won't stop calling her no matter what. "Granity leave." Trunks ordered calmly looking directly in her eyes which weren't really blue she just wore contacts to make them look that way. Granity's smile slowly faded away as she looked at him and her lower lip began to tremble. She ran her hand through her hair and tried to understand what he was trying to tell her. Granity Jones was never excused to leave a house. _Ever. _Trunks pointed towards the door and Granity began to stutter.

"B-but Trunks don't you... don't you want me t-to stay?" Granity managed to ask with small streaks of tears cascade down her cheeks. It was sad how bad she wanted to get in bed with him now. Granity let out a puff which broke down by her small sobs. Trunks closed his eyes massaging the bridge of his nose. Granity still looking at him with curious eyes.

Granity threw herself on him hugging his waist tightly. Trunks pushed her off and looked directly into her eyes "Leave!" Trunks shouted at Granity who did as he ordered to do slamming the door harshly behind her. But in her eyes jealousy and anger filled her chest. Did he really have interest in the woman? She wiped her false tears and balled her fists. _She's breaking my whole plan apart. _Granity thought before hopping on to her car and speeded away. Trunks groaned and followed Cheryl's footsteps back up the staircase.

Cheryl in the other hand sat in her room with her knees hugging her chest. It felt good striking that girl for once. She knew she was a gold digging whore and she thought Trunks was smart enough to see this side of her as well. She was just about to waste tears on him, but she couldn't show that she cared for him. She wasn't pathetic enough to do so. Yet she is allowing her heart to fall into the wrong hands and she can't let that happen. _He _couldn't have _her_ heart no matter what he tried. She was hurt yes, but she isn't going to allow this to affect her life in any way. Cheryl looked up from her knees when she heard a knock on her door. She set her jaw. "Go Away!" Cheryl shouted throwing shoe at the door. Once again he refused to follow orders and opened the door. Cheryl threw a pillow at him shouting once again. She didn't want him here, not anywhere.

Trunks tossed the pillow to the side and leaned against the doorway. "Granity is gone." Trunks stated with a small grin on his face. Cheryl arched her lip and threw another pillow this time hitting his face. Cheryl looked away digging her head in between her knees. "Look I know what I did was wrong but can you forgive me" Trunks pleaded giving a sympathy in his voice. He stared at her for a good time.

Cheryl threw her head back and cackled. "Forgive me, Trunks this isn't a sob story romance, this is real life!" Cheryl mocked at how he begged for her mercy and forgiveness with a sad smile on her face. Trunks could hear something in her voice that wasn't right but he paid no attention to. She felt him come closer and she took hold of another pillow ready to throw it at him. Trunks stopped and just folded his arms across his chest staring directly at Cheryl's eyes which she managed to avoid.

Trunks held his breath in then let it out in an irritated grunt. Cheryl cocked her head waiting for his answer, which took a while to get. "Fine...I don't know what to do." Trunks groused. Cheryl placed a strand of hair behind her ear. Then looked directly at the door blankly with no thought passing through her mind. She slowly turned back to him with an annoyed look.

"You can start, by leaving my room and never talking to me again, how does that sound?" Cheryl asked before getting up from the bed and began to push him out the door. Trunks quickly froze not allowing her to move him out the door. Trunks held her waist pressing her body against his. Cheryl once again felt her confusion roar in her head. It was like she was like she woke up in the middle of no where, with no place to go to. She felt confused, lost as she drifted into a sea of nothingness. She didn't understand one minute he was with Granity and the other minute he was clinging to her. She didn't want this, she didn't want him. She wanted to focus and set her life straight for once. She pushes Trunks off her and stares directly into his sad blue eyes. "Stop." Cheryl demanded.

Trunks held Cheryl's cheeks in his hands and forced her to look at him. "Cheryl, I can't get you out of my mind no matter what I try to do, the thought of you keeps me awake until the eerie hours of the night and I can't even rest anymore, and I just want to know if you feel the same way." His eyes searched for an answer and she only gave a scoff pushing him off causing for all hope in his eyes.

"Never will I Cheryl Eberlee, in my life, be in any way remotely interested in you, I don't feel any affection for you and I hope we keep it this way." Cheryl told him in a very monotone voice shutting the door in his face. As she heard his footsteps fade away. She slid her back down the door and slowly broke into a fit of tears. Her hair turned into a mess as she pulled on it. _I promised myself I wouldn't let myself cry, I promised I wouldn't fall for him, and now where do end up. _Cheryl held back a sob. She is an idiot. No. No she is not an idiot. This is all Trunks' fault. _He is evil, cruel, sick and he should die. _Cheryl sobbed and looked at the roof hoping that the emotions will soon be erased and she wouldn't be confused anymore. The tears just kept on rolling but she had held back the rest saving them for another time.

_I hate you Trunks Vegeta Briefs... no you don't Cheryl._

* * *

**Looks like we got ourselves in a doozy. Wow the drama hasn't remotely begun and I may or may not delay the lemon chapter because of it. Cheryl is pretty mad guys. I had to look through many artists to find what the name of the chapter I gave up and started listening to Electra Heart and BAM there it was. Cheryl is infuriated with Trunks and can't decide what she really feels about him and this just get more and more difficult for them doesn't it.****Tell your friends about this fanfiction if you like it by the way!** Well it's time for that part in the AN:

**Review Responses!**

**LilLaoRyo704: Yup she certainly is a dirty sewer, ha ha true what dinner in the dbz universe with two saiyans wouldn't have this lol. Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Brii-Chan14: Wow Thank you so much for the compliment, I really love your fanfiction by the way (High School New Generation go read it!) lol yes it's perfectly normal to think it's granite I had to make up a name for no one to feel offended if I used a name like Gracie and someone was named Gracie so I just got the name from there and she most definitely is a whore and a gold digger and she's just no ugh. Thanks For Reviewing!**

**Tiffany7898: Aw well I hope you have a good rest and have a much smoother day tomorrow! Thanks For Reviewing!  
**

**Ruby1996: I have a feeling you were pretty glad they kissed in front of Granity and there was most definitely a cat-fight. I mean this fanfic is DBZ after all It needs its spirit now doesn't it. It's refreshing writing Cheryl's feelings towards him because I was getting pretty tired of writing what Trunks thought about Cheryl so much. I dislike GT and since I don't consider it cannon no It's not after GT because in my universe GT never happened. Thanks for Reviewing!**

**********Alright Thank you everyone for the support and Please if you liked the chapter review. Reviews always make me update faster. Also, if you found any mistakes or could give me ANY tips on how to improve anything in my writing please tell me through review or PM. Tell your Friends about this fan fiction and Reviews would be really nice because hey I will probably update even faster than I do now, Thanks for reading!**

**_Song of the Chapter: Starring Role by Marina and The Diamonds_**


	17. Out Of Town Girl

_**Out of Town Girl ~**_

_"Hey baby girl I like your accent I think I like you more because you're different, oh, I ain't gotta ask, I can tell you ain't from here, oh, what I gotta do just to show you that I want you near."_

_A/N: oh you guys are going to hate me for this chapter, or love me, but believe me this was planned he he. (Short Chapter he he.)_

* * *

_Trunks_

I lay still in my bed staring directly at the roof once again, I've found myself staring at this roof more than often. I haven't spoken to Cheryl since that day. I swore I wouldn't bother her anymore, which was hard for me. We have only exchanged glances with each other four times. Each time we'd stare it was approximately five to seven seconds that we would stare into each others eyes that's an estimate of twenty-seven seconds of eye contact. It was like that for two weeks straight. No words exchanged between us, no more sitting down having a midnight chat and eating the remainders of the junk food in the cabinets. If I ever caught a glimpse of her it would be in the early morning which I made sure to wake up earlier than her to watch her go off to training and stay up to the eerie hours of the night hoping she'd get out of training sooner than anticipated, I never got to see her since I'm knocked out on the kitchen table, or I would retreat to my room. Cheryl wouldn't notice me but I made sure to remember each movement she made making sure she would be ok. Granity would try to pull me out of my daily ritual but I would say no and ignore every feeble attempt she made into getting me into bed or pulling me out work. I was getting pretty tired of Granity as well. Which was a bad thing, I was kind of thinking of breaking up with her. But she left once again because she said she had important business to take care of.

I still longed to speak to Cheryl missing how her voice would sound when she would argue with me and prove me wrong. Now just wait a second, why exactly did I miss that? She was vindictive, rude and controlling. Yes the inner battle with myself still rages on inside of me deciding what should really happen to me. It's all just a phase of my life really. But I partially hate Cheryl yet adore and care for her which drove me into my insanity. I am insane. What happen to my old self, I was the one who had all the girls around my arms, I was the one who would screw whoever I wanted when I wanted. But now this one girl I couldn't have because she's so stubborn! One pretty face was all it takes to flip my whole world around, and that pretty face named Cheryl Eberlee, a princess of the planet Sayants, vindictive, strong, and the one that is making my world a yogurt. Did I mention her favorite yogurt was strawberry, that was also her favorite fruit? I probably didn't, well it's strawberry and she has one cup every night, around the same time I would have a midnight 'snack'.

Even though I was in this shocking state of depression I still managed to fool around with Natasha when I ask her for it. It just gets more and more tiring as I felt everything become more and more accumulating. Work, training, Granity and Cheryl just made my life, especially my sex life, explode! I could barely even go out clubbing with Goten because of these things happening. I was all dressed up to go no where really. It was a friday night and how am I wasting it at home staring numbly at the roof still remembering the last words she told me that day. I could just get up and go somewhere. Walk along the streets, hoping something would help me get Cheryl off my mind. I frowned

Here I was wasting precious time thinking about a girl who practically ruined my life. I stood up from my bed dusting off my shirt. I'm not going to sit around feeling sorry for myself. I opened my window and jumped of landing on my feet. While a jumped down I got a quick peek at Cheryl's room which the window was wide open and inside the bed there was a small body completely covered head to toe, no hair was peeking out of the blanket. When I got to the ground, I walked into my car and in a few minutes I arrived at a club in a matter of minutes and my eyes set on one single girl with huge smile on her face her hands in the air as she swung to the beat of the sung. Her eyes closed, her ivory skin looked sweaty under the strobe lights. She seemed so alluring, maybe even as alluring as Cheryl, no there was something beautiful about Cheryl that she didn't have. I tried to get a good look at her to look at her eyes and when those two eyes opened my breath ran out. Her eyes seemed so much like Cheryl's, ocean blue, yet they weren't, there was utter glee inside those two orbs and that smile he'd never seen on Cheryl's face, plus Cheryl dosen't even have blonde hair.

I made my way to the center of the dance floor after the girl. She had a small black hat that fit her head perfectly with blonde hair cascading down her side and clothes that fit her tightly showing her marvelous curves only showing a part of her torso showing her flat stomach, the shirt has a galactic looking print looking great with her black skirt that looked just like Cheryl's when she went on her date with Goten. On her neck hung a silver necklace with a bow hanging right at the end covered in small diamonds and slung around her shoulder was a little black purse which seemed empty. Her lips shone under the spotlight as well as her ocean-blue eyes.

She seemed so much like Cheryl, fragile like her, pretty like her, but it wasn't her. I walked up to her and gave a genuine smile. "Hi." I greeted her eyes set on mine making everything so more intense, the look in her eyes seemed shocked and surprised. I cocked my head wondering what this girls problem was. Her lips retracted back into a large smile after a few seconds of frowning. Her hand graced mine as she shook it. Something about her made my heart pound faster with every second of staring in eyes.

"Hi, I'm... um...Genesis." Her voice sounded so formal almost like Cheryl, but she had a higher pitch tone, more free and let loose. Her hand felt so soft grasping mine. I felt silly. Was I falling for another girl as well. She gave a toothy grin crossing her legs together while standing. I looked down and she wore two black sneakers with a white margin surrounding the shoe. I looked back into her blue eyes. "You're Trunks Briefs, tabloid's say you are a bad boy" She chuckled the smile still tugging on her lips.

I returned the chuckle"Yeah, the one and only." I bragged making her scoff a little to familiar but I chose to ignore it. I gave another smile. "Wanna get a drink or something?" I asked jerking my thumb back at the bar. Genesis smiled and followed me down. I sat down in a stool facing her pretty face. Damn something about her seemed familiar. "So do you live in west city or...?" I asked being interrupted by her.

"Yeah, I'm new in town." Genesis answered holding her hat on her head. A man dressed in a tailored suit swung to where we were asking us what we wanted to ordered. She ordered a strawberry daiquiri, which only made me think of Cheryl more, and I ordered a Martini. The man nodded then walked away looking quite snobby which Genesis and I chuckled about. Genesis seemed like the kind of girl I would like, a wild free spirit with no worry in the world.

I made an 'o' shake with my elbow leaning on the table and my chin resting on my hand interested. "So where are you from." I asked as the man came by without drinks. Her hands wrapped around the glass as she took one sip. I mimicked her but my drink was much clearer than hers. I got a better look at her, her eyebrows were a shade darker from her hair and she hand thick lashes decorating her eyes. After a couple of silent seconds of her taking continuous sips she finally spoke.

"North City." Genesis spoke out, almost as if she were making it up. I doubted it. I took another drink and Cheryl invaded my mind, once again. _Can't you leave me alone! _I heard her squeal as song began to play. Her eyes searched me up and down. "Wanna dance?" Genesis asked me. I gave a half grin and she yanked me to the center of the dance floor. I'm pleased that on that moment I was looking at her behind which looked just like Cheryl's a little to similar features, but it just wasn't her. I gave a low whistle making her turn around and force a chuckle._  
_

That night we danced our hearts out. She eventually got quite tipsy but was still going strong. It wasn't anything special but It felt good. Genesis seemed wild and free when she danced, hell her delicate fingers were running on the back of my neck my neck and down my chest. She would sexually run her fingers down my cheeks making everything seem so much more sensual. It was a night of euphoria really. I got my ego built up in one night all my self-esteem rose in one night. I almost got my hands on her to take her somewhere and screw her, yet she was to quick and strong to escape my grasp, which was quite shocking, then she told me her parents owned a martial arts dojo and she had learned when she was younger. What else about this girl could I not love? I wanted to run my hands down her silky skin and inhale all that scent of her beautiful blonde hair. She even gave me her number which I was glad about I had made sure to save it before she went anywhere. We stood outside and we said our goodbyes which I felt surprised how she ran home, with no car or anything. Although she told me she had her car parked farther away. Finally, when I arrived home I jumped back inside the window catching a glimpse of Cheryl who had her body stuffed inside the bed sheets her hair was showing this time.

I got back into my room locking the window. _Genesis Lockwood, twenty years old, loves strawberries, looks a lot like Cheryl but isn't, nice behind, and dances like a goddess._

* * *

**YAY GENESIS HAS FINALLY ARRIVED! I think you guys hate Genesis? Oh well. I felt like Granity should leave for a bit longer because you guys really hate her. I wonder how Cheryl hid her hair so well under those sheets. Hm. Genesis sounds adorable doesn't she! Trunks is even developing a liking to her. Forgive me fot the short chapter also tell your friends about this fanfiction if you like it! Alright time for everyone's favorite part of the AN! (Also make sure to Vote on my profile if you want more One-Shots or not very important please!) ALSO BRIANA BREEZY IS BACK yay, If you don't know who she is, well she writes a fanfiction calles revenge is sweet, love is sweeter and I really missed it and I got super excited. I'm babbling now ha ha. **

**Review Responses:**

**Tiffany7898: I can bet every dollar in my bank account that you were waiting for that fight, and I'm guessing you want Cheryl to do the same to Genesis. But Trunks isn't breaking up with her JUST yet. YAY finally you finished *congratulations!* Thanks for Reviewing!**

**LilLaoRyo704: Cheryl may deny them but she has to accept him eventually! Cheryl most certainly did slap that dog, like she deserved. Thanks for Reviewing!**

**A big thank you to angel . nieves . 1656 (had to add the spaces sorry) for following and favoriting this story!**

**************Alright Thank you everyone for the support and Please if you liked the chapter review. Reviews always make me update faster. Also, if you found any mistakes or could give me ANY tips on how to improve anything in my writing please tell me through review or PM. Tell your Friends about this fan fiction and Reviews would be really nice because hey I will probably update even faster than I do now, Thanks for reading!**

**_Song of The Chapter: Out Of Town Girl by Justin Bieber_**


	18. Unbroken

_**Unbroken ~**_

_"Locked up tight, like I would never feel again, stuck in some kind of love prison and you threw away the key, terrified until I stared into your eyes, made me start to realize the possibilities, so I'm going to love like I've never been broken, I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken, tonight, tonight I'm letting go, I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken, I'm gonna fall like I don't need saving, tonight, tonight, I'm letting go, so played out the same lies with a different face, but there's something in the words you say, that makes it all feel so real."_

_A/N: More Genesis? More Granity? Does Trunks like Cheryl, Genesis, or is Granity still somewhere in his heart? Does Cheryl really like Trunks? What is Granity plotting? Why won't Genesis want to come over for dinner? Why can't Trunks get Genesis and Cheryl out of his mind? Why did I make a harem for Trunks? doesn't he have a harem? Why is Trunks thinking about Threesomes? I can answer that one (He's a pervert!). Why am I asking all these ridiculous questions? __These are all questions that will or will not be answered, yeah most of these won't be answered just yet. OH! Keep these questions in mind because they will be revealed sooner or later that's right I'm playing teacher. (Mwahahaha, oh and these chapters will have time gaps and flashbacks, like a lot?) _

* * *

I chuckled staring into two ocean blue eyes that were strikingly familiar. Genesis' smile was as contagious as Cheryl's it was crazy. It's been four days since I met this girl and I'm going crazy about her. Something about her free spirit was so magnetic. Her laugh caught on to me. I would laugh on occasion and her small hand would lay on his. Why was it when I was with her, I would think of Cheryl. She has so many familiar features, like that perfect behind, that laugh, those eyes, but it just wasn't her. Sometimes he looks to her and he sees Cheryl with her fiery brown hair then it changes to blonde so quickly. I felt utterly confused.

I felt a tug on my shirt "Trunks." Genesis called out softly in her usual pitched voice. I whipped my head to the girl standing beside who held my hand. Her hand was so incredibly soft, I'm telling you she has Cheryl's skin texture.

"Hm." I hummed as her curious blue eyes bored into me. She was so cute, like a little kid. _There we go another feature Cheryl has. _Her hair's pulled into a braid and she had a straw hat on. She always wore hats which I found strange. She barely ever took it off. She also always a different shoulder-bag on that seemed to have little-to-no things inside, today it was a caramel colored bag. She wore an earthly brown shirt that ended around her stomach showing the lower part of stomach and a pair of navy-blue jeans, which could help me get a better look at her rear. The shirt had an Aztec way to it, I guess that's how you could describe it. Her shoes were the same color as her shirt like a pair of flats that looked like over-sized bandages. Her ears we're decorated with a small black triangle, which I found to go along with everything. I froze leaning on the heel of my foot waiting for her to say something. Genesis, what a pretty name, fit her well. You now what's another pretty name, Cheryl. I looked into the blue sky helplessly. Genesis hands gripped mine as she swung them side to side.

Her lips broke into a sudden smile. "Thanks for inviting me out, I don't know, I would think you're this tabloid bad guy but you seem cool." Genesis commented playfully punching my shoulder which gave me a sharp pain, but I managed to ignore it from her smiling aura. Alright, maybe it was unhealthy how much I wanted to run my hands down her ivory skin and run my hands down that beautiful blonde hair. Oh here I go again she was just a friend who refused to get into bed with me, which I found shocking. I've only met two women who have turned me down. My business major professor and Cheryl. Now I could add Genesis to my shockingly short list. Lately I have had pretty arousing dreams of Genesis and Cheryl which made me feel uncomfortable around them two, I admit it's wrong for me to think that of a friend and a seducing enemy but it's just how my mind works.

"No problem." I chuckled. I took her out to the park. I mean, it's the least I could do since I couldn't drive her home the day of the club. "Can we sit I'm getting tired." I asked her. She scoffed then called me a weakling which got me pretty mad. No one called me weak, except my father, but that's it. I took it as if she were joking so I didn't say anything else. Her arms linked with mine as she dragged me down the dirt road.

"Come on Mr. I'm so tired can we please sit down and Genesis is better than I am." Genesis teased nearly sounding like Cheryl but that wasn't something Cheryl would say. She would probably say. _"Come on man-whore, hurry your slow ass up!" _I chortled inwardly making Genesis look at me crazily.

I gave a smug grin. "Oh come on now, I never said that." I stated that made her stick her tongue out and strut away. I rolled my eyes and went after her. "Genesis!" I shouted behind her which made her turn her head towards me and she walked up to me panting just a bit. We were nose-to-nose and I felt my lips were just about to crash on hers, her eyes gleamed in what seemed pain and happiness her glossy lips barely hovering mine, but she pulled away which left me surprised.

Genesis took a deep breath closing her eyes tightly. "What were you going to say?" Genesis asked pretending that never happened I blinked a couple of times surprised then I made an 'O' shape with my lips as I watched her hips sway softly. I watched her smile grow larger by the second. _She was gorgeous She'd be even prettier with brown hair. _I felt my heart stop at that one sentence and I just shook it off.

I brought a hand to the back of my head, "You're a pretty good dancer." I complimented which made her lean her back on my chest. She looked up into my eyes. _Why did she seem so much like Cheryl, it's crazy. _Her chin nuzzled on my chest making it painfully adorable. Her glossy lips retracted as her hands held my shoulder. What's wrong with me I'm seriously getting worked up over little things like this? Her sexuality and sheer beauty made me want to rip her clothes off which, kind of the same way that happens with Cheryl when I see her across the hall every morning. My eyes would easily undress her which sounded pretty creepy in my opinion. Sometimes I would imagine all three of us in bed together which made me grow even curious as too why I have never tried a threesome. _Cheryl's right I am a pervert._

"Oh so you think, I dance good, hm?" Genesis asked her hips swayed a little faster I gave a low growl snatching her by the waist but she managed to get away. "Gotta be quicker than that!" Genesis teased. I sighed, why was it harder for me to catch her. I quickly froze making the frolicking Genesis stop and stare at me, her smile slowly fading away.

I took a deep breath looking at her face which tilted for questioning "You know you remind me of this gorgeous girl who lives with me, you both look really similar, funny isn't it?" I told Genesis who had a blush peeking out of her cheeks. She grinned with one hand on her neck swinging side to side. I could imagine Cheryl doing that right before me biting her lip while her blue eyes looked at me. Oh God how attractive that would be.

Her smile broadened making everything incredibly harder. "You think I'm...gorgeous?" Genesis inquired raising her eyebrows. Her cheeks were so pink and her pupils were so large, I began to stammer under the striking beauty. Sure I did but, Cheryl was much more prettier, I guess? I'm feeling pretty confused now. I gave a loud sigh of defeat as her eyes drilled into my soul.

"Y-Yeah, but I mean she's much more gorgeous." I stammered her then mentally smacked myself about ten times before I managed to relax. Why was this so hard? Trunks Briefs never becomes confused over two girls. Genesis' lips became an 'o' shape her cheeks grew darker than before. She looked down at her watch with a look of shock in her face. I looked at her cocking my head to the side. "What's wrong?" I questioned my brows buried as I stared at her scared expression

Her head whipped to the side with a look of despair in her eyes. "I need to go." Her voice sounded exactly like Cheryl's for a second which scared the life out of me, the same rich tone she had rung in my head as her face appeared in my face, before I tried to say anything she already ran off. I watched her small figure run into what seemed engulfing sun. I began to grow a bit curious about why would always disappear during our outings. I buried my eyebrows while I watched her fading figure run. Why did she have to go? What was she hiding for me? Why couldn't I know?

* * *

I walked inside of my house confused. What was with that girl? I walked inside breathing heavily after a day in the park running with Genesis, all I needed was to lay down in my bed and rest. Just how my day_ had_ to continue, there was Cheryl in her saiyan armor ripped to shreds. My instincts were to avoid her but she stood in front of me her hands ran down my stomach making everything even more difficult. Why was I cursed with these Godly looks. It was all coming back to me. Cheryl and her infuriating scent, her gorgeous hair falling flawlessly behind her. The sound of her breathing intensifying with every second. Why was she being so close all of a sudden, we haven't even had a real conversation for two weeks. My hands slid down her waist and sneakily around her perfect rear at last. Which all ended when I got a kick to the groin.

Oh there was the ruthless Cheryl that I missed. "How many times I said to not touch me!" Cheryl snapped making me feel all confused again. I looked at her with a dazed look in my eyes. I felt the pain course through me as I left an incredibly pitchy yelp. I quickly blinked quickly and realized that her armor wasn't ripped and that wasn't her running her hands up and down my body it was just produced my messed up mind. _Great. _"How are things going with your new girl?" Cheryl asked making me feel all confused. Why would Cheryl ask that? Never has Cheryl Eberlee asked me how is my love life was going...

I gave a dry cough, trying to avoid the question but it's hard not to over how loud she said. "What?" I instantly asked looking into her ocean blue eyes that looked just like Genesis'. I felt sweat cover the palm of my hands as she asked me this. Cheryl is trying to make everything more difficult than it should. My eyes grew wide as I saw Genesis' blonde hair take over Cheryl's fiery brunette hair making an equal match. It was scary how similar they both looked. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to numb down the obvious nervousness radiating off me.

Cheryl ridiculed me. "The girl with blonde hair, how are things going with her?" Cheryl asked me with a strange-looking grin on her face. I made an 'o' shape with my lips as I sunk into her ocean of blue, the water grew thicker and consumed my lungs with every second of staring at it. I swallowed hard as I felt my palms sweat. How do I explain this to her. Wait why am I nervous, I'm Trunks Vegeta Briefs, prince of all Saiyans (or what's left of them), CEO of Capsule Corp, this is nothing...right?

I glared at her."Well, first of all why do you care, second, fantastic, and third, how did you know?" I interrogated inching closer to her face making her feel utterly uncomfortable. I gave her a sly smile which made her cheeks go pink. I knew what buttons to push to make her do what I want, or at least most of it, I wasn't a technology graduate for nothing. Cheryl's pupils dilated the same way Genesis did maybe their double dangers? That would explain everything much more.

Cheryl rolled her eyes with her arms crossed. "I know because of the paparazzi, you think they didn't catch you yet, and I don't care I just wanted to know I'm much more beautiful than her anyway." Cheryl answered flipping her fiery brown hair. She sure did know how to push my buttons. I scoffed at her sudden stride of pride. It went like this, she pushed me to the side and marched around swinging her arms like a swing-set chanting in an overzealous way. My left eye began to twitch after a while of watching her shower in pride.

I growled at her sudden confidence, I didn't like it one bit. "No you aren't, Genesis is much more beautiful!" I lied as I watched her strut around the living room. Cheryl froze and threw her head back and cackled. My eyes widened as I watched her laugh her head off. "What!" I exclaimed as I continued to watch her laugh. Steam escaped my ears as I grew angrier with her by the second. After she has calmed herself down from the laughter she opened her mouth to speak.

"I can read your mind when I please Trunks. remember?" Cheryl informed which made my cheeks grow crimson. _Stop that! _Cheryl chuckled swinging to the stairs and making her way upstairs again. I groaned inwardly as I heard the door shut tightly behind her._  
_

_Someday Cheryl Eberlee, I'll get back at you for this._

* * *

**Surprise and Happy (late) Fourth of July! So we got a more inside of who Genesis is and I'm pretty glad we did cover up most questions? No we didn't but hey tell me what you think the answers are. I GOT SOME BIG NEWS by the way! OK if you ever want to take a peek at my OC'S closet you are now welcome with two new links on my Profile on Level five called OC'S Closet it will take you to Cheryl's clothes through out the story so far and the many chapters to come. (Yes many chapters to come) I also have a Fanfiction Twitter, yes you should make one and follow me to have a small lil community and that way you can get sneak peeks and more random babbling of mine the name of this twitter account is Writers_Fantasy (how original..., theres a link to this on the last level of my profile.) just go follow me and make one yourself too!**

**Review Responses!**

**Guest (Tiffany7898): I don't think Cheryl will be doing any of the sorts so far. I can't say anything because It'll ruin the fun! ASDFGHJKL Thanks For Reviewing!**

**Ruby1996: I do update pretty fast that's what happens when you have too much time on your hands *sigh* Yeah Cheryl has definitely made up her mind, well I know... Ah I wanna tell everyone but it's a secret. There's your reaction to the new love interest so yeah :D Thanks For Reviewing!**

**Briana Breezy: I MISSED YOU SO BAD! I really did and I kinda got teary eyed with your comment because it's true I have and I'm really proud but to be honest if it wasn't for you I probably would have quit writing. Thanks For Reviewing! (Oh and Follow her Fanfiction twitter: hiibreezy)**

******************Alright Thank you everyone for the support and Please if you liked the chapter review. Reviews always make me update faster. Also, if you found any mistakes or could give me ANY tips on how to improve anything in my writing please tell me through review or PM. Tell your Friends about this fan fiction and Reviews would be really nice because hey I will probably update even faster than I do now, (Sorry for any grammatical errors it's 5:44 AM, I haven't slept and I'm editing) Thanks for reading!**

_******************Song Of The Chapter: Unbroken by Demi Lovato**_


	19. Without You

_**Without You ~**_

_"Everything I want I have, money, notoriety and riveras, I even think I found God, in the flash of the pretty cameras, pretty cameras, pretty cameras, am I glamorous, tell me am I glamorous, hello, hello, c-can you hear me? I can be your china doll if you wanna see me fall, boy you're so dope, your love is deadly, tell me life is beautiful, they think that I have it all, I'm nothing without you"_

_A/N: Someone found out, and I'm not going to say what but they found out my surprise. Sigh. Well here we go lets say the unanswered questions from last chapter. __Does Cheryl really like Trunks? __Why won't Genesis want to come over for dinner? Why can't Trunks get Genesis and Cheryl out of his mind? Well most of them will probably be half-answered today. You are welcome? Warning: hinted lemon again?_

* * *

_Trunks_

It never stopped, one minute it was Cheryl using her seductress ways and the next minute it was Genesis with her wild let loose spirit. Each of them would disappear mysteriously after every encounter. It was strange. Those similar ocean blue eyes wouldn't quit haunting my sleep. Every time I closed my eyes two pairs of the same colored orbs were staring directly at me haunting my every move. I felt the palms of my hand drench in sweat which was a bad thing I guess. It was two roads which I was unsure to take. One may lead to fulfillment and the other to peace. I brought my hands to my face and heard my assistants disembodied voice rasp through the small speaker on my desk.

_"Mr. Briefs your five o'clock is waiting." _

I had fired Natasha a few days ago and her crying face was not the most pleasant thing to stare at, I wish she wasn't such a whore and could actually helped me out. So I made sure I got someone older than me that was smart enough to assist me. I groaned standing from seat which was suddenly the most comfortable place on earth. I made my way toward the board room, where I had to sit for four hours hearing a group of old men stating their ideas on how to improve this company. It was hell, but what was I to do, this is what my mother had planned for me anyway, I couldn't fight it. I sunk in my chair facing the same faces of each man, pale and wrinkly with silver hair normally pulled back. I sighed as I heard their monotone voice chatter bounce off the walls.

Even if my mind meant to concentrate on this it was lingering on another subject. Cheryl and Genesis both made my insomnia worse every waking moment of my life. The feeling of their hands on my cheeks made everything worse for me. I really never understood why Cheryl popped in my mind when I talked to Genesis and why the opposite would happen when I talked to Cheryl. If these questions were really answered my life would much easier. I felt my chest squeeze itself together as I thought about them for a second.

I stared blankly at the window behind the elder man in front of me. I seemed lost, warped so deeply in my thoughts that it was hard to escape. I heard one of the elder men call out my name to ask me what I thought about something I honestly wasn't paying attention to. "Uh... sounds good." I lied. Everyone nodded with me and continued to talk. I tried my best to follow what they spoke but it was hopeless I was sinking into my own feelings which was the worst part. I swore I could still smell that perfume Cheryl wore three weeks ago. Yes, three weeks ago ladies and gentlemen, I guess that's what happens when you become attached to someone.

I guess that makes me obsessive. I guess so. I had developed an intense infatuation to Cheryl that it was hard to fight. Although I tried my best to fight it, everything became had become harder these past months. Ever since I met this girl she wouldn't get off my mind. It wouldn't be in a positive way but the though of her refused to leave. It was just as stubborn as her! I chuckled inwardly remembering how she looks when she's arguing with me.

The other business men stared at me as if I were crazy. I quickly sat up and began to pay attention to what they said. _Damn it both of you are making my life a living hell! _Every minute I blinked their eyes would bore into me and I would feel uncomfortable. It was like that for the entire meeting my ind consisted in Cheryl, Genesis and a group of old men talking in their monotone voices. I felt like slamming my head on the wooden table repeatedly but I managed to regain composure throughout the meeting barely making it out alive. I had realized something in that moment. _No one is that similar. _My hands formed into fists. _Why haven't I realized this before._

"Denise, cancel everything for today." I groaned pushing hair out of my face. Denise was my new assistant nothing attractive about her, so it was great for me. She quickly froze staring at me.

"Sir don't you need to finish everything for today, your mother told me to...?" Denise asked. I quickly hushed her and pushed some more hair away from my face. I would but, under these circumstances I couldn't really get anywhere.

"I can't really now, just do as your told." I ordered a bit to harshly. She continued to stammer as I walked away from her jumping into the elevator. My face faded away with a sly smirk painted on my face and that's when the two doors shut tightly in front of me.

_I'm coming for you Cheryl._

* * *

_Cheryl_

For how long was I going to keep this up. I couldn't honestly deny it anymore I was single-handedly falling for him with no other possible way to deny this. I threw another fist towards Vegeta's shoulder missing by a foot. Vegeta quickly froze staring at me with a shocked expression on his face. "Whats wrong with you girl, you haven't been focusing ever since the boy quit training with you." Vegeta snarled folding his arms in an upset way. My head quickly whipped up as his two onyx eyes. My eyes began to widen as I quickly shook my head ferociously. _He could smell my lies. _Vegeta squinted his eyes trying to squeeze the truth out of me. "Why is that, what do you miss the boy?" Vegeta snorted. I looked down throwing my hair in front of my face avoiding any glares by him. I looked up to his baffled face. "Don't tell me you have grown some sort of affection toward him." Vegeta sneered looking at the roof of the gravity chamber helplessly. I bit down on my lip hoping her wouldn't say anything. I don't know how long I could keep up the act of hating him. It grew difficult day by day.

"I may have-" I began but Vegeta's daggers made it difficult to speak about his son. I groaned throwing my head back at the floor. I heard Vegeta's foot tap impatiently on the metal floor, the sound bounced off the walls. I took a deep breath as the sound began to infiltrate my mind.

Vegeta snarled "out with it girl!" I didn't know what to say. If I admitted I was having a growing affection to his son, he would probably tell Trunks or even worse Bulma... I shuddered at the thought. I decided to ignore the question and power up and throw another wouldn't leave the question at res he would not quit interrogating me making my life in this moment a living hell. I couldn't quit thinking of him he wouldn't leave. I wondered if it was the same problem with him. It could be the longing stares were a dead give away. I chuckled inwardly but thanks to that I received a punch by Vegeta sending my to the metal wall about ten feet away. "See girl, he's distracting you!" Vegeta accused his son. My head shot up. _Does he know about the kiss? _That was my first thought but I bet he didn't.

"No he isn't!" I shouted back throwing a ki-blast at him which was easily dodged. Vegeta chuckled then began to laugh and the laughter turned into a fit of cackle.

"Alright." Vegeta said and in that moment the door creaked open and there he was standing right there staring into my eyes. Oh how many secrets I kept from him that I wished to show, but if I did, then where does the fun go. Vegeta could tell there was tension in that first second he entered the chamber. "What do you want boy!" Vegeta spat staring at his son.

"I felt like training today." He answered not breaking eye-contact with me. There's something going on in that head of his. I folded my arms clicking my tongue in distaste. Vegeta eyed him down. His blue eyes made my insides melt but I still managed to keep in place, could I keep up with all these lies I've told him, could I really stare into his eyes and tell him a lie. I felt ashamed of myself but yes it was true for the time I haven't spoken to him It was all lie.

"Good you two train, I'm going to eat I'll be back later" Vegeta sneered slamming the door behind him leaving the two of us alone staring intensely at each other Did Vegeta leave the Gravity too high? My heart sunk under the dense gravity while my knees began to knock. I wondered how my body was still in place. Had he really captivated my heart or was it all a play? I couldn't tell anymore. I took a deep breath and let it all out through my nose. He was wearing his Saiyan armor again that's fantastic. It was all like the day they went to the ice-rink except... he didn't have the wicked smirk on his face, he had a look of lost child his eyes wide in a certain fear, but of what was he so terrified of. I shot a glance at the gravity monitor and it was at zero. so he was the one that made me feel like all the gravity focused on me and was crushing me to the ground

His lost face then turned into a devilish smirk everything was quiet until he threw the first punch straight to my shoulder. I staggered back realizing how idiotic I was for even wasting my thoughts on how deeply involved my feelings were for him. I pushed him away a good amount of inches and I elbowed his stomach sending him back even further. I heard his body slam against the metal wall. _I've gotten better haven't I. _I smiled proudly and with that distraction her locked my arms above my hands enclosing my wrists with his fingers and with his free hand he had pressed me against the wall running his hand on my inner thigh.

My eyes shot open as I tried to chuck him away and unfortunately a small moan escaped through my lips making his lips turn to the side wickedly. It was so much more different from the first time and he knew it. I panted on his neck as he lifted my leg higher with his hand. I bit down on my lower lip trying to sustain myself. _No don't let him get to you. _His hand gripped the heel of my boot tightly making a perfect line with my legs. I was panicking what do I do now? I felt my heart pound as if it was about to break free from my chest. _Oh Kami help me. _I felt my body tremble under his glare. It wasn't that I was in pain, no I wasn't but I felt as if he was going to murder me. His lips then met with mine making everything around me more soothing than hoped for.

"Oh come on Cheryl, I know what you're hiding from me." His hands ran deeper into the inside of my thighs. A high-pitched squeal came out of my lips as I made another attempt to push him away. No he can't possibly have me like this. I pushed my leg down trying to stop him but this only made everything more stressing. His grip was too tight on my leg. Now my biggest fear was that Vegeta walked back inside and found me like this. I will seriously, never hear the end of it. His soft lips caressed mine for the first time in a long time. It was amazing how every time he does this to me it's more passionate than the last. His lips ran down to my neck as he held my leg tightly against metal wall. "I know what you've hidden from me, all I need to know now is you to tell me if it's true" He groaned his fingers adding pressure to my thighs.

"What are you talking about?" I asked panting helplessly. Trunks scoffed and that's when it hit me. "y-you how did you find out!" I stammered loudly as his lips reached my collarbone. How could I escape this predicament now? Was there anyway to escape this? I could only think of one but I really didn't want to. I exhaled with my face red. I made eye-contact with him that made him quit just enough time for one thrust to push him away from me. I felt my left leg become numb and I couldn't seem to stand right my knees squished together as I fell to the floor. Whats with all this vulnerability of mine, have I forgotten I'm going to become a queen of a planet, I will be ruthless and not give in to his seduction, it's all to win.

Trunks walked up to me squeezing my shoulders tightly "I found out because I'm not a dumbass." He told me holding my jaw. I threw another punch towards his stomach sending a large amount of ki-blasts at him. _No he couldn't have found out so easily. _I couldn't see him anymore, I didn't even read his ki. That was when he appeared right behind me. I turned around and felt him slam me against the ground pressing me on the ground there was a proud smirk on his face. I felt him squeeze through my thighs, his body pressed on mine, I bet this was any earthlings dream wasn't it. "How do you like me know." Trunks murmured against my ear creating the same scene from our first battle. I didn't respond all I did was lift my head far enough to feel his soft lips once again. He sat up pushing my closer to him.

It wasn't anything intense anymore. His hands ran down my thin arms granting me all the security in the world. A smile formed on my lips and my hands ran through his lavender hair. His hand reached the small of my back. I quickly froze and placed my hands on his chest breathlessly. "I can't hide it, I'm Genesis." I confessed, I expected his reaction to have fury but his response just made me go crazy, I felt his lips lean on mine knocking me to the ground his hands we're on my waist and I swore I could feel his hips move softly against mine.

"I knew it, but... why" He told me my eyes widened. How did he even figure me out. I opened my mouth to speak but I quickly shut off by an immense power level entering the chamber, in came the flame-haired saiyan.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! SURPRISE A LOT REVEALED RIGHT? Guess what *whispers* about two or three chapters till this story is on the K through M archive *whispers* So Lets have a look at what happen this chapter shall we hinted lemon between Cheryl and Trunks because hell yeah! We found out that CHERYL is GENESIS. Mwahaha I think everyone expected that. We also find out that Vegeta walks into the Gravity Room while they are just there on the floor. Go Vote on my poll by the way It's about one-shots go vote! Also follow my fanfiction twitter! writers_fantasy (link on my profile btw) If y'all don't notice Cheryl announced her feelings for Trunks at long last lets see where this shall take us.**

**Review Responses!**

**LilLaoRyo704: Well now you found out that this OC is my main OC *cackles* and Cheryl can always read minds heh , I'm going to use it to her advantage Trunks better watch his poor soul. Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Tiffany7898: Technically Trunks is the stalker... the suspicion is over! Thanks For Reviewing!**

**Buzzk97: I always thought it was double danger my whole entire life is a lie *gasp* I don't exactly recall telling you about Granity, then again I don't remember anything lol but who doesn't hate her. Thanks For Reviewing!**

**Ruby1996: HOW DID YOU FIGURE IT OUT (I gave you way to many clues didn't I?) ha ha I guess it just came to me (not really) Thanks for Reviewing!**

**********************Alright Thank you everyone for the support and Please if you liked the chapter review. Reviews always make me update faster. Also, if you found any mistakes or could give me ANY tips on how to improve anything in my writing please tell me through review or PM. Tell your Friends about this fan fiction and Reviews would be really nice because hey I will probably update even faster than I do now! Thanks for reading!**

_**********************Song Of The Chapter: Without You By Lana Del Rey**_


	20. The Way

**_The Way~_**

_"You give me that kind of something, want it all the time, need it everyday, on a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred, never get enough, I can't stay away, i__f you want it, I got it, I got it everyday, y__ou can get whatever you need from me, stay by your side, I'll never leave you, and I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper"_

_A/N: Cute and long Chapter (like omfg I'm going to die cute and my longest chapter yet 6K words) I really owe you guys one because it's been a long time since any of the cute events have happened and they'll go back to normal eventually maybe a bit different and believe me it just gets more and more better he he. Oh and Bulla/Bra fans she finally makes a more official debut in my story, I think you'll like her he he, and I threw in a Vegebul scene for the heck of it. (yeah this was a fun chapter)_

* * *

The flamed haired prince walked int the gravity chambers his eyes literally bulging out of his sockets. Cheryl looked down her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. _"He's such an idiot!" _Cheryl thought arching her neck to get an upside down view of Vegeta. Trunks began to chuckle uncontrollably placing one hand behind his back as he sat up. While he did that Cheryl tossed her view to the side trying to avoid eye contact with either. "What is the meaning of this!" Vegeta shouted, his short figure jumping up and down. Cheryl began to laugh but bit down on her lip.

"W-Well you see…" he began his hands draped around his neck. Vegeta looked at his son tapping his foot impatiently, he was in his regular stance, arms crossed against his stone hard chest. His chilling stare examined the two sending chills down their spines. Cheryl sat up from under him wondering where this would lead to next "We fell on each other it's not what it seems." Trunks chucked nervously hoping his father would believe that. Vegeta only gave a smug smirk then turned on his heel and out of the Gravity Chamber. _"He's just like his father, ugh." _Cheryl thought as she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. Cheryl turned around diverting her attention to the Saiyan whom leaned his chin on her shoulder. "So… why'd you do it?" Trunks asked, the question seemed to intrigue him since he wouldn't quit asking her. Cheryl chucked leaning on his chest a little more.

"You see, I'm interested night life, and how you said it was so much fun, I decided to try it out and I have to admit it's a fun life but I found that out when I met you… as Genesis." Cheryl told him his hands ran on her flat stomach. "I was pretty mad with you but I decided to play along, but believe me that day at the park, I meant every word I told you." Cheryl continued her scalp leaning on the valley of his neck. Trunks squeezed her waist tighter than before. His hands had a pretty strong embrace. "I guess I wanted to hide it from you though…" Cheryl whispered.

Trunks grabbed her shoulders and swiftly turned her around facing her suddenly ocean clear eyes. He's never seen such brighter eyes. "So… let me get this straight you made me fall for two versions of you and here I am hugging your waist while you tell me all of this is a lie, hell you should have your arms around me" Trunks answered making Cheryl laugh then gave a nod. "So my chances of getting laid are…" He whispered in her ear hearing her sudden gasp. She whipped her head around giving him a somewhat angry look at him

"Don't push your luck Briefs." Cheryl hissed wrinkling her nose pointing accusingly at his chest. He scoffed leaning his lips on her neck. Luckily, he wasn't facing her so she could blush all she wanted and not feel as embarrassed. She liked this version of him, but her fear is that Granity returns and ruins everything she has actually accomplished. Even if she felt mortified of doing so she wanted to give it a try. She sniffed his sweaty sun-kissed skin while she got the chance, it was terribly foul yet she was prone to keep on inhaling it. It's an actual moment where they were both at peace, nothing could ruin this. Cheryl turned to him and slowly they tried to meet each others lips again. Her white-gloved fingers slowly intertwined with his. What could ruin the moment?

Right in the moment where they were so close, "You two why aren't you outside yet!" Vegeta shouted making the two bonk their foreheads together from the abrupt noise of Vegeta's voice. Cheryl and Trunks immediately got up staring at the short royal Saiyan. "And while you're at bathe you both smell like a pile of manure." Vegeta growled crinkling his nose in disgust. The two left at the same time quietly trying to avoid Vegeta to suspect the wrong thing. "I can't believe those two." Vegeta grumbled leaning on the door watching the two go inside. He gave a smirk reminiscing about a faint memory when he trained for the androids attack.

_"Well Vegeta I'm not a miracle worker you know this takes time!" Bulma exclaimed throwing a hammer into the small platform she stood on. Vegeta leaned on the wall with his regular scowl painted on his face, his arms folded across his chest casting a deadly glare to the azure haired woman. _

_He bared his teeth as the words expelled out of his mouth "Aren't you the smartest woman in this blasted planet, this is a piece of cake!" Vegeta snapped tapping his foot impatiently. It made sense though, she was smart, hell this was her bloody invention, she should know the parts to it! Vegeta's lip arched as the patience ate him away. Didn't she know that there are machines that are coming to eradicate this planets population and all she did was take her time on this blasted machine! Vegeta's foot hit the metal wall making the sound bounce of the walls._

_Bulma growled and threw a screwdriver at his head. She couldn't believe him, she spent so much work on this machine just for him couldn't he show the least bit of appreciation? "How about you do it if it's __that__ easy!" Bulma answered back with a proud smirk on her face since it did in fact land on his head. Vegeta felt shocked by her behavior. No one treated a Saiyan prince that way. Bulma's eyes became a pools drowned in fear. Her endless babbling didn't help either. Had she forgotten this man could __kill_ _her. She felt Vegeta fly up to the area she was fixing and snatched the tool from her hand. _

_"Fine." He answered staring at the machine utterly confused. Bulma leaned on the railing of the ladder with a satisfied grin, After thirty minutes of him blankly staring at the contraption he turned to Bulma handing her the tools. "The Woman win happy?" Vegeta growled re-folding his arms. It bothered her that he called her woman once again but she let it pass this once. Bulma pursed her lips for a second and wiped some grease on his cheek and began to chuckle. _

_"Now I am." Bulma answered holding back a snicker. Vegeta squinted his eyes and jumped off the ladder but to her surprise he snuck behind her wiping even more grease on her cheek. Bulma crinkled her nose at the short Saiyan prince._

_He stepped down to the metal door and leaned against the door way his back facing her, he tossed her glare "Now we're even." Vegeta chuckled over his shoulder walking out the chamber leaving Bulma with her tools on her hands and her eyes still wide open_

Vegeta still bugs her to this day about the gravity room but never will he question her intelligence ever again.

On the other hand,Trunks stepped out of the shower yet he hadn't turned it off, and wrapped a towel around his hip and neck. He knew she was going to storm inside here and turn the water temperature down, or at least demand it. Yet she didn't which left him surprised. His eyes squinted and he stuck his hand inside the shower and it was icy cold. Yet the knob was at warm. His brows cocked in suspicion. Then he realized that she knew he was going to do that and turned the water boiling hot after him. _"How did she figure" _ Trunks thought quickly getting dressed into his sweat pants and hoodie. He tip-toed over to her room and got caught by his mother who looked like she had important news. "Oh Trunks!" She called after him making him freeze and slowly turn his head to the side.

He looked at his mother with a forced smile. "Yes?" He asked bitterly sweet. Bulma stared at him and her lip began twitch. She had her mouth open to speak but saw that Cheryl stepped out of her room looking bewildered from the two's silence. Bulma's eyes quickly darted to Cheryl offering an awfully sweet smile. "What is it mother." Trunks hesitated

Bulma pressed her lips together glaring at the two young adults "We are going on a vacation!" Bulma squealed brining her wrists together jumping up and down. Trunks and Cheryl stared at her as if she were crazy, why so out of the blue? Vacation was the last thing on their mind, she needed to train with Vegeta she is after all going to rule a planet she needed to get stronger, and what about Trunks and his job, vacation would be the last option on their minds. Trunks began to chuckle nervously as his mother squealed jumping around.

Cheryl opened her mouth to speak but Trunks did it for her. "Mother don't you think it's a little out of the blue?" Trunks inquired his excited mother. Cheryl nodded in agreement. Bulla passed by the group and quickly mouthed the words "no" and "please let us go" Cheryl chortled at her attempts to change her brothers mind. Cheryl had second thoughts a vacation would sound nice and the winter sounds terrible here she would at least want to experience a summer here before she goes back to rule. Cheryl smiled and nodded with Bulla which made the fourteen year old fist pump the air mouthing the words "yes" over and over. "Are you serious?" Trunks asked with a tone of shock in his voice.

Cheryl nodded with a toothy grin. "Yeah why not, come on you've worked hard, don't you think you need a vacation?" Cheryl questioned looking into his eyes. He looked to the roof helplessly and agreed with the three. Bulma and Bulla showered in their success and Bulma's eyes darkened as their celebration ended, Bulla stared at her mother seriously at her mother's deadly expression.

"Time to take down Vegeta." Bulma muttered. The two women marched down the stairs and in what seemed minutes the screaming in the house made everything fall apart. Trunks cocked his head to the side and turned around from the stair case. This wasn't his problem and he didn't want to take part of it either. Trunks met a pair of ocean blue eyes and quickly tore away. He looked to the opposite direction trying his best to avoid eye contact with her.

Cheryl sighed loudly, "when do you think we're leaving." he responded with a simple shrug staring blankly at the staircase. Trunks glared helplessly at the rampaging Vegeta and he was storming back up the stairs. Trunks quickly dragged Cheryl into his room locking the door behind him. "What the he-" She tried to shout but his hand quickly covered her mouth not allowing the loud noise to escape. Cheryl snatched his hand away from her mouth and she stared at him wide-eyed.

"Be quiet a rampaging Vegeta is a dangerous Vegeta and I would know that living in this damn place for twenty-one years, but you have only been here for four months." He whispered with Bulma's voice blaring in the background trying to persuade him to come along and Vegeta ranting of not wanting to go on a plane slower than a galactic slug and go to an island with no gravity chamber for five days, a few shattering of glass were heard as well. His arms wrapped tightly around her petite waist not allowing her to leave. This was also for her not to speak, but mostly because he wanted an excuse to have his arms around her. It was great all those difficult thoughts were finally gone everything was finally was going well. He could finally stop and breathe for a second. He dug his face into her hair which couldn't smell any nicer as her skin. He tentatively brushed his lips against her neck and Cheryl gave a silent whimper as she attempted to get him off her. Not that she didn't enjoy it but Bulma and Vegeta might think opposite if they hear several whimper and laughter in their sons room with the door locked. Come to think of it did sound kind of opposite from outside the door.

Her neck arched to the side but she quickly brought it back to the same place as before. Before she could do or say anything he did another feeble attempt to kiss her which ended with Cheryl shoving him away. "I think Bulma calmed your dad down." Cheryl chuckled leaning against the wall. Trunks smirked still staring at her. She slowly was driving him insane and she hasn't realized yet. Cheryl returned the smirk which made his soften.

"That doesn't mean you have to go." He told her holding her wrist tighter than before. Cheryl scoffed and bent down to his face ruffling his hair like a child then wriggled his hand from her wrist

"Good night Trunks." Cheryl yawned before walking out of the room. Trunks just sat there watching her go fixing his hair back to normal. _"Did mom tell us when we're leaving?" _he thought running his fingers through his hair. Cheryl was really making him go crazy and now that he could think straight he was going to get some rest.

* * *

The next morning was loud and messy. Bulma was running through the house waking everyone up. Trunks and Cheryl didn't get the memo that they were leaving the next day and that just left them even more shocked than before. Neither had packed anything so they were rushing as much as Bulma was. Vegeta on the other hand was planning on only taking his saiyan armor which made Bulma furious. Her husband was not going to walk around some island with her to wear his armor. It took her long enough to convince him to go and she was sure as hell she'd drag him by the ear and force him to pack.

"I don't want to go…" Trunks mumbled shoving his clothes in the suit case, although he forgot about the amazing beaches and the goddess-like bodies the women had over there, but once he remembered it was like if he packed faster he would get billions of more dollars. He quickly froze thinking how Cheryl would look in one, to think of it he had never really seen her in a swimsuit. His eyes suddenly began to wonder how she would look but honestly couldn't get a good image. He kept on throwing things inside the bag and ended up with a pile of clothes. His eyes slowly widened at the mess of clothes he made. "_Oh Kami What did I do?" _Trunks thought looking at the mountain of clothes. He could bet Cheryl's was worse. He tip-toed over to her room and quietly peeked inside finding her bags closed and ready to go. Trunks cursed under his breath and felt two icy fingers run on his neck.

He quickly turned around and found Cheryl smirking at him. "What, trying to catch me changing?" Cheryl asked her breath ran against his neck sending shivers down his spine. He quickly spun around with a cocky smirk folding his arms on his chest. He inched closer to her face touching noses with her and instantly made her cheeks go pink. He felt like a schoolboy again which was pretty embarrassing on his part.

"Not really I was going to ask you to do my bags." Trunks admitted with arrogance enveloped in his voice. Cheryl grumbled pushing him out-of-the-way. She gave him leer look and shut the door in his face. Behind the door Cheryl was leaning her back on the door feeling giddier than usual. Trunks cracked up knowing that she was prancing around like a schoolgirl which made him feel better about himself. He heard the loud noises quiet down when he shouted "stop frolicking like a giddy schoolgirl and get your ass downstairs." Cheryl instantly swung open the door, her left eye twitched only slightly as she dragged the suitcase to the hall and down the stairway. Trunks groaned and walked over to his room. He glared at the mountain of clothes piling on the bed and cracked every bone on his hand. "Let's get to work" He groaned and began 'folding' the clothes to where he found it neat and zipped up the bag.

He dragged the shockingly heavy bag down the stairs and met his sister who was still hanging on to her cell-phone. "No mom give it back, I need to say my good-bye to Pan!" Bulla shrieked at an ear-piercing level yanking the phone out of her mothers hands. Cheryl stared at the mother and daughter who were basically a copy of each other at different ages. Cheryl tugged on her white loose tank-top trying to avoid the plain awkwardness of just standing there silently, that made Trunks pretty mad since he couldn't catch a view of her behind from the cotton tank-top covering it perfectly and in the front it wouldn't cover the same area. She ran her hands down the denim shorts that hugged her waist perfectly and once again It would have been nice to catch a view of that behind. Trunks crossed his arms grumbling some curses. Bulla's phone was finally de-attached from her and she looked up to the rest of the adults and walked up to her brother and Cheryl. "So… how's life been." The fourteen year old asked the two.

"Good." they both answered simultaneously. Bulla cocked her eyebrow at the two. _"Oh Kami this is my entertainment until the end of the vacation?" _Bulla thought looking at the two demi-saiyans. She gave a small smirk, she was going to mess with them. If her mother was taking her phone and her Netflix, then she'll just make her own Asian Drama, Bulla grinned evilly. "We should get going." Trunks murmured looking at his watch.

Bulma nodded in unison with her son and pinched Vegeta's ear dragging his sorry ass out of the Briefs mansion and into the limousine. Bulla followed the two into the car and watched where they say. She spotted their hands leaning on each others and that made her smile in a devilish way she simply sat in-between the two making her brother furious. Cheryl only faked a cough and glanced out the window. "Bulla can you _sit _somewhere _else_" Trunks grumbled staring at the azure haired teen.

Bulla threw her head back and gave her brother a cackle, she crossed her legs and sat up. "Oh but brother, I am your sister after all can't I just squeeze in between you two, I mean I barely ever get to spend time with you." Bulla pleaded pushing her lower lip out. Trunks grumbled throwing his head back. Cheryl just chuckled at his sister. She loved how she messed with him. "Oh, I brought pocky too, want some?" Bulla offered waving the red box with the Japanese chocolate sticks on them. Cheryl cocked her head at the box.

"What's that?" Cheryl interrogated looking at the delightful looking sticks. Her eyes grew large at the simple look of them. Trunks rolled his eyes leaning his elbow on the arm rest of his chair. Bulla grinned _"It's working!"_ She thought proudly staring at the two.

Bulla's eyes widened in a surprised. "What you never tasted pocky before?" She asked with completely in shock. Cheryl shook here head side to side and glared at the box. "They say it tastes best when there's someone else biting the stick at the end with you." Bulla whispered into Cheryl's ear with a devilish smirk on the young girls face. Trunks looked over to where Cheryl and Bulla were and paid all his attention to the quite interesting conversation. "You want to try it with me?" Bulla asked handing Cheryl a stick when she nodded in agreement. Trunks suddenly sat up and interrupted the two girls. She obviously didn't know about the pocky game. His sister had told him about two people eat a pocky stick from the opposite sides and keep on eating till their lips meet in the middle. She was just as innocent as he expected obviously she acts all tough, but we all know that she still knows nothing of some earth customs.

Trunks sat up leaning closer to the two "I will be doing the pocky game with her Bulla." Trunks seethed. Bulla handed him the chocolate stick and sat back watching them. "_This'll be interesting." _Bulla thought watching them. Cheryl held the thin bread-stick between her lips and glared at Trunks who seemed much more nervous than relieved. The ocean blue eyes met the two pairs of royal blue with a very similar feeling swirling in their chest. They just continued to bite down on the chocolate snack until their was barely any space between them. Bulla watched them in anticipation her eyes lit up as their lips nearly touched. She squinted wondering who will make the next bite. She wouldn't be surprised if it was Trunks, but right when Cheryl's teeth were about to chomp down on the last bit the car stopped in front of an airport and Bulla groaned loud enough for the people in the next car to hear and she watched them intently and saw that they both bit down at the same time and their noses hit each others and everything became completely awkward. _"Ugh Idiots." _Bulla thought watching them swallow the rest of the bits.

"Got any more Bulla?" Cheryl inquired looking at his younger sister who seemed amused yet upset. She tossed a lost glance to the small box and back up to Cheryl. Then finally something she has wished to see for a long time today finally happened. Trunks arms locked around her hip and leaned against her ear whispering something in her ear that made her smile yet churn her nose in disgust. _"Good going big brother." _Bulla thought sarcastically slinging out another pocky stick eating it whole.

The trio followed the two older adults into security and luckily slipped by without being noticed. At the security, Cheryl heard another good amount of cat calls come from behind her which made Trunks throw his head back to the group of younger teens and hiss loudly as he pulled Cheryl closer to him making the younger boys arch their lips and snarl crossing their arms. Once they were far enough they got into another argument about how she isn't going to let him treat her like a baby by him since she was strong enough to take the boys. Bulla shrieked jumping up and down at that. It was like she was the younger sister of the male lead who wants her older brother to like the girl. She stomped her feet on the ground excitedly observing them closely. She pulled her long azure hair into a quite messy bun and observed the couple. Bulma would occasionally ask why she would follow Trunks around the airport and said it was for sisterly reasons._ Sisterly reasons indeed. _She tugged on her white-collar of her pastel blue button up shirt as she passed by a quite attractive boy and ended up tripping on her own feet and fell face first. He gave an arrogant smirk watching her sprawl on the floor, he extended his arm and helped Bulla up from the ground. "Thanks." Bulla told him dusting her shirt and black leggings off.

He gave a small chuckle that made Bulla smile as well. Her eyes quickly darted toward her brother and hopefully his new girlfriend by the time she's done with those two and back to the arrogant boy with green eyes. "My names Benedict." He introduced his voice was a bit raspy yet he was still going through puberty wasn't he? "And you are?" He asked glaring into her eyes. She felt so nervous, even if she knew how to bring two people closer she didn't really know how to talk to real _boys_, that was the point of her watching those Dramas. All she did was talk to her dad, Goten, and her arrogant prick of a brother Trunks.

"Bulla." She managed to say through her rowdy mind. Benedict's eyes suddenly widened at the name. He began to stammer and brought his hand to the back of his head.

"Bulla Briefs, sister of the legendary Trunks Briefs?" Benedict asked in admiration and awe. Bulla groaned an unfortunate yes. "That's so cool, you're a lucky sister too." Benedict told her which made her remember about the two. What if she missed something important between the two. "_What if they are kissing" _Bulla thoughts her eyes widened as she stared at Benedict.

"I-I gotta go, I'll see you later though!" Bulla promised running down the crowds of people. She searched for the duo in each store peeking inside each store. How hard was it to find someone with lavender hair was it that hard? Bulla caught sight of her brother and quickly hid behind a pole watching them argue as they walked back to where Bulma and Vegeta were. Cheryl had her arms crossed walking behind him and he had a smug smirk on his face which made Bulla scoff. "He's such a prick." Bulla groaned referring to her brother.

Cheryl cursed under her breath hoping something terrible would happen to him. He glared at her through the corner of his eye hearing all the terrible wishes which only made him laugh and keep on walking. "You're still a man-whore in my book." Cheryl grunted giving him a shove from behind.

He whipped his head back staring at the fiery-haired girl. "Whatever." He muttered as they two walked back into the gate. Cheryl heard her seat be called and she got up along with Trunks, Bulla, Vegeta, and Bulma and walked up to the woman waiting in front of two glass doors. Vegeta glared at the woman with his regular scowl that sent a chill down her spine and her eyes shifted to Trunks who was looking out the window muttering some unknown things. She returned her glare back to Vegeta and harshly extended the palm of her hand.

"Ticket please." She demanded a bit to harsh towards Vegeta giving him an icy cold stare that didn't bother him at all. Vegeta dropped the ticket in her hands and waited for Bulma to pass the line. "Ticket please." The woman repeated much sweeter towards Bulma and Bulla even throwing in a nice smile, knowing that this was the mother and sister of the notorious Trunks Briefs. Bulma returned the smile and dropped the two tickets in her hand and walked towards Vegeta clinging on his arm. She looked at Cheryl cocking her head to the side. Her stare could have meant anything. "Ticket please." Her Voice sounded colder than ice as she extended her arm out for the ticket Trunks walked up to Cheryl leaning his chin on the top of her head dropping two tickets and walked inside giving the woman an arrogant grin. Cheryl looked up to Trunks who grinned proudly.

"What was that?" Cheryl whispered a bit angrily. Trunks chuckled not answering her, all he did was push her inside the plane and into her seat and sat right beside her in the aisle seat. Bulla sat on the pair of seats across from them eyeing the two questioningly. Bulla glared at the entrance and saw the familiar green pair of eyes walk inside the plane and stop at her seat. Cheryl watched quietly how Bulla's eyes grew wide at the sight of this boy. Vegeta growled from the backseat kicking Trunks a couple of times making him spill his water from his mouth. They boy smiled and sat down next to her and Vegeta kicked Trunks' seat another time making him jerk froward

"You wanna switch?" Trunks asked with a smile on his lips trying to convince her. Cheryl shook her head no and leaned on the arm rest of chair watching the hectic outdoors. Trunks lip arched as he stared at Cheryl but quickly the snarl faded away when he saw her elated mood. He needed something to get her mad. He found a girl quite promiscuous who had snuck from the middle class to first to meet him. "Oh Hi." Trunks said looking at the girl up and down. Cheryl cast a glance under her lashes at the girl and rolled her eyes.

The girl gawked as she saw the duo sitting side by side "Hi, You're Trunks Briefs, what a coincidence right?" The girl chuckled running her hand through her flat honey colored hair. She pointed at Cheryl "Who is this, a friend?" She asked smiling at Cheryl in an unpleasant way. Cheryl squeezed the armrest tightly hoping she would go away. "Oh honey, your contacts are slipping, you should put them on right." She warned looking at her eyes. Cheryl cocked her eyebrows at the latin looking girl.

Trunks hesitated then spoke "This is Cheryl Eberlee, I guess you could say friends." Trunks introduced glaring at the girl who is crawling under his skin now. Is she really that thirsty for a new boyfriend? Cheryl grunted and shifted her head back to the window.

Cheryl's fingers tapped the wall of the plane waiting for the two to finish talking. "oh, don't worry, they aren't slipping these are my real eyes." Cheryl responded whipping her head to the golden-skinned girl. The girl scoffed and turned her sights back to Trunks who began to grin at how mad Cheryl was getting.

The girl cocked her head "Oh hon I'm sure they are now tell me, how many beds did you have to go through to get him to sit next to you?" The girl asked smiling smugly with her arms crossed over her stomach Trunks looked at Cheryl who had anger written all over her face. She clenched her jaw and wasn't going to answer her idiotic questions, he snickered at her expression but he's not done yet, she's going to owe him so much. Trunks slung his arm around her neck and brushed his lips lightly against her cheek. "Oh." the girl said before she walked back into middle class. Cheryl pushed him off with disgust on her face.

"You are such a man-whore" Cheryl murmured as the plane began to take off into the pale blue sky. The first hour of the flight begun and so far Vegeta was fussing and kicking Trunks' seat every five to ten minutes while Bulma attempted to calm him down, Bra seemed entertained but she would cast a glare over to her side everyone in a while to check if they have done anything yet, but all they did was bicker and argue through that first hour and she heard a very colorful language she hoped she never had to hear while she was still fourteen years old.

Trunks stiffened and leaned over to Cheryl's ear "You are just jealous of me." Cheryl shot her head and glared at him shaking her head violently. Trunks grinned watching her fuss over him. it was enjoyable for the time being. Cheryl slapped his shoulder trying to seem angry but seemed to fail since she would snicker while she did that.

Cheryl crossed her legs then learned over to his ear "says the one who hisses at teens for cat calling me" Cheryl whispered. Trunks' cheeks became beet red she was right he did get mad over that how stupid could he get? Cheryl smirked at his discomfort. He decided not to respond and just stare at the small screen in front of him laying his hand on the armrest. Cheryl coyly snuck her hand next to his and tried to touch him but he pulled away still embarrassed over the fact that he is protective and won't admit it. Bulla stared at the two and held back a chuckle their arguments were ridiculous and he would do anything for her attention and she just wants a touch but they just don't seem to notice "_Oh will they ever get it right?" _Bulla thought smiling.

_Probably not._

* * *

**_6K_ Words**** and a vacation! Hurray, I think only one person knows whats going down on this vacation and you know who you are. Who admits we are all Bulla pushing them together like two dolls. Also I hit 70 REVIEWS and 2,000 Views so yay thank you everyone! Alright I'm going to start warning from now _this story will change to M in about two-three__ chapters_ (important) so make sure to follow/favorite this story if you wanna get the alerts. Ok so you guys were pretty surprised with the Genesis thing ha ha. Yeah. Also go vote on my profile for the poll about my fanfiction I want to know! (Follow my Fanfiction Twitter:_ Writers_Fantasy (the link is on my profile)) _**

**Review Responses!**

**Tiffany7898: yes you know too much loool and as you can see It's not a boat anymore. *snickers immaturely* oh and happy late birthday hope you had a good one! Thanks for Reviewing! :)**

**LilLaoRyo704: Trunks surely is smart and he is arrogant about it lol. I bet you were like oh! Thanks for Reviewing! :)**

**Ruby1996: I KNEW SOMEONE WOULD CATCH ON THE CLUES. I was like "someone found out!" Vegeta will walk in a bunch of other things as well, he is just suspecting for now. Thanks for Reviewing!**

**************************Alright Thank you everyone for the support and Please if you liked the chapter review. Reviews always make me update faster. Also, if you found any mistakes or could give me ANY tips on how to improve anything in my writing please tell me through review or PM. Tell your Friends about this fan fiction and Reviews would be really nice because hey I will probably update even faster than I do now! Thanks for reading!**

**_Song of The Chapter: The Way by Ariana Grande Ft. Mac Miller_**


	21. Neon Lights

_** Neon Lights~**_

_"Baby when they look up at the sky, we'll be shooting stars just passing by, you'll be coming home with me tonight, and we'll be burning up like neon lights, be still my heart cause it's freaking out, it's freaking out, right now, shining like stars, cause we're beautiful, right now, you're all I see in all these places, you're all I see in all these faces, so let's pretend we're running out of time, of time, baby when they look up at the sky, we'll be shooting stars just passing by, you'll be coming home with me tonight, and we'll be burning up like neon lights. " _

_A/N: This will most likely be another long chapter with some hinted lemon every now and then also, next chapter will be M (you guys know what that means *wink wink*) so it won't appear through the k through T archive. This chapter is kind of based on my experience at the Bahamas (like how it looked) so the airport wasn't exactly like any other. Oh and some perverted Trunks along the line because why not. Also ready my NEW story Abduction (Tru/Mar!) Enjoy!_

* * *

_"This is your captain speaking, we will arriving to the Bahamas shortly."_

Bulla looked across the aisle and found her brother fast asleep on Cheryl's shoulder. The argument must have tired him out because for half of the plane ride it was constant bickering and a flow colorful language. Cheryl shifted in her seat annoyed bucking her shoulder up and down trying to wake him up. She tossed her head to the side and pushed his head away but came falling back on her shoulder. She poked his cheek trying to wake him up but it was no use. "Wake up." Cheryl muttered. She shook him by the shoulder and he was still asleep. She ran her fingers through his scalp and grabbed a handful of his hair yanking it to herself. His eyes flew open as he let out a sharp cry.

He whipped his head to the girl sitting next to him with a small grin on her face. "The hell was that." He groaned rubbing his scalp. Cheryl chuckled as she began to unbuckle the seatbelt. Trunks looked at Cheryl whom marveled by the beautiful sight. She traced the outlines of the island with her finger smiling childishly at it. Trunks watched her and offered a half grin. The island grew closer every second of staring at it he could see the small trees surrounding the airport. The plane landed with a few jerks before it settled completely.

After everyone got off they made their way to the shockingly small airport that looked as if it were a house. Cheryl stepped on to the shade provided by the wooden roof waiting for the Briefs to catch up with her. She glanced to her left and watched the children pull their mother's skirt complaining of when they are going to arrive at the hotel and when can they eat. Cheryl snorted and folded he arms across her chest. She tossed her head to the side meeting two royal blue eyes. "What are you doing?" Trunks asked staring at the child and the mother.

"Nothing." Cheryl murmured pushing herself off the wooden plank she leaned on. She watched Bulma come closer to the immigration table showing them the pass ports to the customs behind the desk. Cheryl leaned her head against the wall behind her watching the child and mother walk away from her. She closed her eyes lightly and gave a loud sigh. "It's nothing..." Cheryl repeated looking at Trunks peering over his mother with a goofy grin on his face.

Bulma waved her hand in the air trying to catch everyone's attention as she pointed towards the tourist bus. Cheryl walked over to Bulma who was ordering the tall natives to toss the bags inside the bus. Cheryl cocked her eyebrows staring at Bulma who was a bit to excited for her tastes. "Cheryl, isn't it nice here?" Bulma sighed staring into the beautiful cerulean sky with puffy white wisps fluttering across it. Cheryl offered a generous crease on her lips.

"It's nice." Cheryl murmured at the matching colors fade into the horizon. She peered inside the bus and sat down on a window seat still staring to the outdoors. She felt someone slump down next to her leaning their chin on the top of her head. Cheryl's eyes floated up and gave a snarl, "don't think I'm not mad at you." Cheryl hissed at Trunks leaning her elbow on the arm rest and her chin on her open palm.

Trunks snorted and leaned closer to the window pointing out the houses hiding behind a fence trees that stood tall around them. Cheryl rolled her eyes leaning her head on his chest. She felt the car halt making her jerk forward. She watched Bulma order the bus driver to haul the bags out. Bulla nudged Cheryl and pointed toward the hotel entrance where a wall of women were standing their hands clutched together swooning over the Vegeta Briefs' family. Cheryl let a loud groan emit through her throat and Bulla pat her back. "Don't worry it would be worse if we were in West City." Bulla told the fiery-haired Demi-Saiyan.

Cheryl looked down at the mini-Bulma "Do you think your brother will get a kick out of them?" Cheryl asked with a tone of worry entangled in her rich voice. Bulla looked at the older girls' eyes and offered a sad smile with a shrug. Cheryl brought her hands to get face letting out a groan. "great more dogs, just the right time too." Cheryl hissed folding her arms with a frown painted on her face.

Two arms squeezed Cheryl from behind punching out every last bit of air left inside of her. She whipped her head back to meet two royal blue eyes. "Aw why are you mad babe, we're in the land of relaxation." He whispered against her ear his lips breaking into a smile. Cheryl leaned on his chest and looked up to him.

"Don't call me that." Cheryl sneered pushing him off her and walked towards the front desk but met with an ocean of desperate girls giving Cheryl dirty looks. All of their eyes had jealousy and anger written on their faces. _"Does a man whore mean that much to them." _Cheryl thought looking at the girls who looked as if they were to rip her head off. "Excuse me." Cheryl snapped trying to get through.

Trunks snorted and leaned closer to Cheryl's ear. "Learn from a pro." He murmured resting his hands on her waist. "Girls, can you make way for me?" He pleaded which only made Cheryl snicker at his childishness. The starstruck girls quickly made space for the two to pass by. He pushed Cheryl in front of him and guided her towards his mother, which he rather prefer to see than those girls. Trunks chuckled and glanced at the shorter demi-Saiyan.

"Professional my arse." Cheryl spat narrowing her eyes at him. Trunks scoffed and walked up to his mother who was chatting with the receptionist for a good amount of time. Cheryl watched Trunks clear his throat in front of his mother waiting for the card to the villa. After a while of watching the bickering he finally got a sleek white card with a cursive royal blue font on the card. Cheryl watched him walk closer to her and yank her to her feet. "What?" Cheryl asked looking at the lavender haired Saiyan.

Trunks chuckled twiddling the card with his fingers. "You're staying in my villa." Cheryl's eyes were about to bulge out of her skull from the news. There was no way in hell, she was staying with him alone in a house for five days, she better get her own room. Cheryl cocked her head to the side with her hands fisted to her hips. "Oh come on it's gonna be fun." He whispered into her ear. Cheryl gave him a black look and whipped her head side to side.

"There is no way I'm staying in a villa with you alone for five days!" Cheryl exclaimed with a hint of worry in her voice. He chuckled and yanked her out of the lobby and into a golf cart. "What the hell Trunks." Cheryl complained tossing her head to side avoiding his face. She heard Trunks snicker, she knew him long enough to know this would end up with him getting what he wants. Cheryl slowly brought her sight to where he was and watched the bright morning sun shine on him which made Cheryl shift uncomfortably on her seat.

She watched the electric-colored beach houses lined up next to each other, some where one story and others were two stories, other houses joined, the eye-catching colors made Cheryl's lips tug into a smile. She watched the car pull up to a dark azure blue house lined up next to a light azure house which she guessed that was Bulma's Villa since there was a capsule corp golf cart standing outside the Villa. Cheryl unmounted the cart and followed him into the white double doors that easily swung open.

The interior was already giving off a relaxing yet exhilarating aura. There wasn't one wall that wasn't white, the chandeliers' decor had small sea shells giving the room a golden glow. The couches were a darker shade of from the walls and the fish-net sewn pillows gave it a beach-like feel. Cheryl glanced at the several pictures of the ocean and sea shells mounted on the walls. It was nice, not honestly what she would expect. That's when her eyes snapped as she looked around for the second room. "Where's the guest room!" Cheryl shouted in the spacious beach house.

Trunks chortled and tried to look innocent. "There isn't one." He informed her which made her eyes look like they were about to fall out. She watched him throw his head back and cackle. Cheryl opened her mouth to protest and he opened a second door. "Just kidding." he tried to tell her with a straight face. Cheryl faked a laugh shutting the door in his face. Trunks leaned his arm on the white mahogany door and placed his forehead on it. "Hey just put on your bathing suit we're all going to the beach." He shouted behind the door.

After the two changed Cheryl peeked out of her room making sure he wasn't anywhere near and snuck her way out and he stopped her at the door. "Shit." Cheryl muttered to herself staring at the God like body. Her eyes ventured her way up to his face and quickly took a step back noticing his cocky smirk as he fisted his hips. He lowered his head and was face-to-face with her. Cheryl's cheeks instantly when pink, she was a sucker for eye-contact.

"Like what you see?" He asked arrogance entangled in his voice. Cheryl didn't react she just stood there looking into his royal-blue orbs. He held the small of her back and pushed her to the golf cart starting the engine once again. He pushed his black framed glasses to the bridge of his nose and observed Cheryl through them. He was anticipating on pulling off the beach dress and see her in a bikini at last, but he knew he would lose his hand if he tried. He glared at her cat-eye sunglasses then gave an inward chuckle, it suited her, she was stealthy like a cat, she was manipulative like a cat, but when it gets a liking for you it comes around eventually, but it will occasionally sink its claws into you if you do the wrong move.

The cart stopped infront of the beach and it was unexplainable the utter beauty of the scene itself. The sand was sugar white and had the small footsteps of different people. Sea shells stuck out of the white sheet sand as the younger children dug them up. The ocean was a color of an azure fire with small ripples of white fizz capering on top of the azure ocean as each wave divulges in the dazzling sun. It was paradise. Especially for Trunks, what else could be better than beautiful women and drinking liquor near the shore.

He watched Cheryl in the corner play with the rims of the beach dress. _"Slip it off everyone else did it." _Trunks thought observing her intently. She pulled the dress over head and he just simpered at how her body looked like. It was just how he expected. A voluptuous yet thin body all the curves in the right places. He just realized she was technically wearing undergarments wasn't she. He glared at her pastel blue bandeau top and her ethnic patterned bottom piece, he'd love to run his hands down her waist and just yank those off. "_Was I really paying attention to that, no don't think like that you'll mess up and she won't talk to you for a weeks and might pull another Genesis"_

Cheryl whipped her head to the back and nearly shrieked. "Where you watching me?" Cheryl snapped slapping his chest that surprisingly didn't sting as bad as last time. She was getting stronger wasn't she. Trunks whistled and realized that it was quite dumb to do that. Cheryl fisted her hips staring at the demi-Saiyan in front of her. Cheryl pursed her lips slightly. "I asked you a question." Cheryl hesitated.

Trunks rolled his eyes, "Yes, but what do you expect wearing that it's hard not to take one little peek." he scoffed crossing his arms. Cheryl looked down and gave a coquettish grin tossing her fiery hair to the side, her ocean-blue eyes flashed with mischief which made him wonder what she planned.

"Alright Trunks, I guess you're right." Cheryl sighed with a playful pout on her lips as she strut away to the shoreline receiving several catcalls from the volleyball players nearby and joined her down the ocean. He set his jaw and watched her use her body to her own advantage. _"Like I said Manipulative" _Trunks thought glaring at her behind which made him grin. He slumped down at the bar and ordered a piña colada, he sipped on the creamy white drink and held the coconut and pineapple taste inside of his mouth for a while savoring while it lasts.

He still didn't feel right though. He looked to his left and found a tall blonde with long blonde hair and emerald eyes look at him wide-eyed giving a smile suggesting that she wanted gave a sudden chuckle and turned back to his drink. He squinted his eyes at Cheryl and the other Males who she was obviously showing off to make him mad. He wasn't mad or jealous, he was Trunks Vegeta Briefs, multi-billionaire, owner of a successful company, and has girls looking at him with lust at every corner, this was nothing.

He waited a while and it was like a magnet the women all clung on to him. He smirked and still saw Cheryl with them already in the water, splashing water at each other, probably making feeble attempts to flirt with her _"See if you didn't fuck up every two seconds this wouldn't have happen" _Trunks thought mentally punishing himself. He got up from his chair and walked towards the ocean himself with several girl behind him, which he didn't mind at all. He sunk into the water going straight to where Cheryl was yanking her back from the waist, as far away from the other men as possible. "What are you doing?" Trunks hissed watching her give a coy smile.

Cheryl only let out a half-hearted chuckle "Do you envy them?" Trunks looked at he completely baffled, he wasn't jealous of some men in cut-off tights. Cheryl cocked her head staring into his eyes giving a impish expression. "Do you?" Cheryl's voice laced with a kittenish tone trying to force out the answer out of him.

Trunks faked a scoff "Jealous of men in cut off tights, please." Cheryl parted her lips slightly tempting him to kiss her. Trunks' breath hitched watch her trace circles on his chest. "So wanna ditch those volleyball guys." Trunks offered narrowing his eyes at the other men. Cheryl pressed her chest against his looking up into his eyes. She threw her head on his chest and started to laugh. Trunks looked at the gleeful girl and petted her hair waiting for her to give her his answer.

"Oh Kami Yes." Cheryl groaned looking at the volleyball players. They were starting to become quite annoying since they would think of her as weak, and would eventually grind against her which almost made her blast their groins. She looked up to find the men looking at Trunks angrily. Cheryl snorted wrapping her arms around his waist. "oh here they come." Cheryl pointed out digging her face on his chest.

The oldest male shoved Cheryl out-of-the-way looking quite angry. "Why'd you steal our girl." The man sneered inching closer to him. Trunks rolled his eyes at the insolent male and held Cheryl's wrist pulling her closer to him and gave her a little shove toward the man. Cheryl had an evil look on her face which honestly did scare him but he chose to ignore it.

"_Our _Girl?" Cheryl inquired getting dangerously close to the man with a snarl on her lips. Trunks knew how this was going to end, he will end up hurt by her and if he's wrong then he won't think about women's body in a dirty way, he let her do it this time. "I never signed up on this." Cheryl continued balling her hands raising her eyebrows. Trunks chuckled and began to float on the water watching the scene that was about to happen.

The man shoved Cheryl once again "Stay out of this Girl." he hissed which made Cheryl throw a punch towards his stomach making him cough up some blood. Trunks stood up and only laughed at the man who lurched over holding his stomach. Cheryl walked over to the Lavender haired male who had another goofy grin on his face. Trunks snaked his arm around her neck and walked over to the bar with her.

"Ever drank a piña colada?" Trunks inquired handing her a drink. Cheryl shook her head and quickly snatched the drink from his hands taking a sip. It was a blast of creamy coconut and pineapple merged together with some rum creating an amazing drink. Cheryl clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth taking in the delicious taste. Cheryl's eyes lit up taking one sip after the other. "You like it?" Trunks asked chuckling her response was an eager shake. "Can I get a taste?" Trunks questioned and Cheryl just pressed her lips against his. This took him by surprise which he quickly got adjusted when he kissed her back receiving the delicious taste of a piña colada. The two released and gave a half-hearted laugh. "I see what you did there." Trunks pointed out resulting in more laughter.

* * *

**Hello, the beach, the sun, and two hormone enraged saiyans living together. Hm I wonder how this will end. Warning next chapter will have a Very M scene and hinted lemons don't exist for this chapter. Also it's a follow up of what happens today, I guess you could say a part two to this chapter? Well basically next chapter this will not appear on the K through T archive so make sure to look through the K through M archive to find my story. If you didn't already know the setting is in the Bahamas and yes that hotel is real, I went to it. Also Tru/Mar fans should go read my new story Abduction (make sure to drop a review if you liked it)! ALSO IMPORTANT all my prayers go out to Cory Monteith's family if you didn't already know he was the actor in Glee (Finn) was found dead in Vancouver he was Thirty One Years old. Another thing Kyle Massey (the boy that played Cory from that's so raven) has Cancer and we should all pray and hope the best. Today has had very devastating news via Twitter and it's the worst**

**Review Responses: **

**LilLaoRyo704: Ha Ha, well you'll see what happens to them two. *immature laughter* Thanks for Reviewing! **

**Tiffany7898: Pocky is amazing yeahaha it's not gonna be a boat and well you are the only one that knows... alright it was all for you happy (super) late birthday Tiffany! Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Goten Fan: Actually I did my research he was _Showing Off_****to make Goten jealous not that he actually fell for her. Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Ruby1996: It was a bit to sudden but I did have it planned to be like that, to catch all of you off guard from what's really coming... mwahaha... It's Bulla's responsibility to meddle in her brother's love life when her only source to internet is gone. Thanks For Reviewing!**

**xHannieC: Wow Thank you so much for that compliment :) Thanks for Reviewing!**

******************************Alright Thank you everyone for the support and Please if you liked the chapter review. Reviews always make me update faster. Also, if you found any mistakes or could give me ANY tips on how to improve anything in my writing please tell me through review or PM. Tell your Friends about this fan fiction and Reviews would be really nice because hey I will probably update even faster than I do now! (sorry for any spelling mistakes it's 5:04 AM I'll edit this if I find any) Thanks for reading!**

_**Song Of The Chapter: Neon Lights by Demi Lovato**_


	22. Paradise

Paradise

_"Love you like I never loved anyone, keep me burning hot, like the red, red sun, want you like I never wanted anyone, you give it to me fast like free and fun, every time I'm with you, it feels like I'm in summer, I don't know why, maybe cause you're so cool and keep it down on the real, like sugar, sugar, fly, boy you're sweet like a sugar canes, make me feel alive again, I'm going down, down, take you down to paradise, rock you like a real bad baby, la, love lick you like vanilla ice, tie you up and make you crazy, shot hot, give me what you got, you can rock my hot supersonic rod, goin' down, down, take you down to paradise, want you like I never wanted anyone, got a face like God, and a bod like tron, kiss you like I never kissed anyone, cause you keep it really rough like oh my God."_

_A/N: Finally the chapter that everyone has waited for. Mwahahahaaa I think everyone will be pleased with this lemon I have worked mercilessly on seriously 4K words worth a lemon wow. Warning: Sex Scene ahead! *grins wickedly*_

* * *

Cheryl looked up from sugar white sand and into two royal-blue orbs. "So what now?" Cheryl asked casting a glance to the revving jet-skis darting through the aquamarine ocean making a small path of white foam across the sea. She turned back to his eyes and tilted her head hoping with all of her single being to not end up going on those machines. "No." Cheryl said lowly but he had already snatched her hand and pulled her to the small gazebos with a local flipping through a thick black binder lazily. The young Man's eyes floated to the duo who had abruptly entered the small shack. Cheryl's eyes darted to the left nervously pressing her lips together avoiding eye contact with the man. She really had to go through this didn't she.

"How much for a spin?" The man's eyes floated to his blue eyes and widened in surprise clasping his hands together. Cheryl cocked an eyebrow at the two who seemed to have an awkward tension. Cheryl placed a hand on his shoulder receiving a sharp glare from the man. He tapped his pen waiting for Cheryl to leave but she didn't

The man snarled and Cheryl squinted at him placing her hands behind her back. "I can't believe it, it's Trunks Briefs, CEO of the multimillionaire company am I right?" His voice entangled in awe. Trunks only nodded giving an awkward smile. "Who might...this be." he hissed eyeing her up and down. Cheryl bit the inside of her cheek and held back every foul word in the english language.

Trunks hesitated and looked up at the chart behind the man. "A friend." he murmured placing a twenty-dollar bill on the wooden table pulling Cheryl along with him on to a sleek white Jet-Ski. He snatched the key off the table and slipped it inside starting the engine forging a foamy path behind them. Cheryl wrapped her arms on his waist clinging on to his wet skin tighter than ever. "what are you scared?" He laughed. Cheryl didn't respond since her voice entangled in her throat. The ocean was one of the most dangerous things out there, her great grandfather's ship sunk in one of the most vast and dangerous oceans in the universe, those were on earth. Cheryl peeked over his shoulder glaring at the water that seemed never-ending.

Her nails clawed on to his stomach creating small marks on his skin. "Make me fall and I promise you I'll murder you in your sleep." Cheryl seethed still glaring at the cerulean waters. She tossed her head back and had to squint to see the bodies of everyone who was inside the ocean. "Trunks get me out of here!" Cheryl screamed pounding his back with her fists. His lips curled into a smile and revved the engine causing her to slip off the jet ski and slam into the water. Cheryl's head slowly rose from the water with a deadly glare in her eyes.

He only laughed in her face before flooring the engine making him blast across the ocean. She only growled before swimming back to shore which took a while since she hasn't been in the ocean in a while. Cheryl silently cursed him before stepping out of the water and snatching her towel from the beach chair draping it over her neck to keep from shivering. Cheryl looked down at the sugar white sand that became gray as a body covered the sun from shimmering on the sand. Cheryl's eyes drifted up and got a handful of sand and hurled it towards him. "What the hell is wrong with you." Cheryl snapped throwing more sand.

Trunks kept quiet for a good amount of time then finally spoke out, "Can't take a joke?" he asked with amusement laced in his voice with a smirk plastered on his face. He sat down next to her snatching her towel away from her shoulders and dusted off the sand she threw at him. Cheryl narrowed her eyes at him and slapped the back of his head, he should know by the amount of time she has lived under his house that she could never take a joke so easily.

"No I can't, don't do it again." Cheryl said brusquely taking the towel away from him. Her attention diverted elsewhere when her eyes met the sky which is ablaze with color, a fiery orange easily mixed with the searing reds and the soft yellow glow of the sun. The external edges of the blazing sky were a cool indigo inviting the cool night while the sun met the engulfing cerulean waters. Cheryl never has sat down and observed in detail how the sunsets looked like on earth, she has seen them but never like this it just set off such a harmonious mood it was hard not to smile.

She got up and slipped into the golf cart along with Trunks whom was as well glaring at the scene. "Ready yet?" He hesitated glaring at the brunette. Cheryl looked up to him and only squinted her eyes at him before she sat in the passenger seat. She felt the cool air brush against her skin only making her eyes hang barely open. She leaned on Trunks' shoulder barely falling asleep before she was abruptly woken up from him shaking the life out of her. "We're here." He snapped

Cheryl groaned as she got out of the cart and leaned against a white column. "Too bad I was about to nap." Cheryl complained with her arms crossed across her chest. Trunks only scoffed before opening the door to the house entering first leaving Cheryl outside. "Gee ever heard of ladies first." Cheryl said with a small tone of sarcasm.

"and since when were you a lady" He laughed before shutting the door to his room.

Cheryl rolled her eyes and dropped her beach bag on the floor. The taste of piña colada and sea salt remained on her lips from the beach which she was glad of still having if she was being honest with you. She stepped inside of her room and threw her limp body against the bed. She could lay there and sleep forever but she was so dirty that it didn't allow her to even got up and walked into the shower turning it the knob slowly and then the warm water ran down her ivory skin relaxing her tensed muscles. The air soon became too suffocating for her to breathe normally but it was ok since it felt so relaxing.

The thick air slowly took over her lungs with every deep inhale she took and barely escaped as she ran the white soap bar against her arms and legs and felt her head bob to the side the exhaustion was taking over her. She groaned and ran her fingers through her hair creating a floppy mop of hair. The fiery haired girl stood there for about a minute having the steamy water run against her skin with droplets sliding to her feet. She washed all the soap off and shut off the water with her hands cupped on her face

Cheryl stepped out of the shower having a red carpet brush against the sole of her feet as she dried herself off. She leaned on her left side trying to get a better sound of the crickets in the cool night. She slipped on a comfy pair of cotton shorts and a gray shirt and pulled her hair into a ponytail, she was all set. She walked out of the bathroom feeling more refreshed than ever, also more weary. She slowly walked over to the white couch which seemed so comfortable now and threw herself on to it slowly closing her eyes drifting to sleep with a somewhat devious grin on her lips and a light shade of red on her cheeks.

Trunks walked into the kitchen yet his attention diverted to the sleeping Cheryl on the couch. He stood on his toes and shook her until she woke up, or at least attempted to. He smirked and carried her sleeping form bridal style to his room dropping her body on the mattress. He wasn't planning on doing anything to her but he did feel bad for what he did earlier, though it was quite amusing. Now that he thinks of it why didn't he take her to her room? He simply shrugged still staring at her sleeping form, now why couldn't she be like that most of the time. He scoffed and turned toward the bathroom door.

* * *

_Rated M (Lemon Ahead!)_

Cheryl woke up in a different room. All she remembers is stepping out of the bathroom and fell asleep on a soft white couch. She blinked staring at the roof. She turned her head to the side as she heard a door creak open making her jump. There he stood with a towel measly thrown around his neck and in fairly large sweatpants. Cheryl looked away trying to avoid the obvious blush that ran across her cheeks from the arousing dream she had of him. Cheryl felt her heart pound at a rapid speed as she bored into his eyes. She sucked on her lower lip. No she couldn't possibly be thinking like that. Cheryl's voice entangled in her throat as she felt him come closer to her. He rested his knees on the mattress and his hands on her waist. Cheryl's eyes grew wide in surprise and anticipation, she was wondering what he was planning on doing._ I never wanted something so bad before, I mean Genesis was a close second but I guess it doesn't count since Cheryl and her are he same person. _Trunks thought as he stared directly at her ocean blue eyes.

He blew out air from his nose as I tried to control himself. The lust that filled her eyes was so intense it affected him. He pinned her aching body against the headboard causing her to growl. Trunks grinned running his hand down her cheek making her pant. "What the hell!" Cheryl snapped trying to sound as if she didn't want him to hold her against her will, she was about to knock him across the head but his hand quickly snatched hers and pulled it back causing her spine to hit the wooden headboard of the fairly large bed. Cheryl instantly winced but cut off by a hot trail of kisses leading behind her ear-lobe. Cheryl's free hand was on his chest as she tried to push him off her, but she couldn't do it. Deep down she did want this. He had probably claimed someone meaning she couldn't claim him even if she wanted it, so badly. She ran her fingers against his neck searching for his scar. Her eyes quickly widened still looking for the scar maybe it was smooth and she had to see it, after all human teeth seemed so fragile they would seem to break ripping off his skin, but there was no teeth shaped scar. She smirked in a joyous way. Then, it was ok to fool around with him, just once..._  
_

Cheryl's arms enveloped around Trunks' neck and she pressed her lips against his. Everything she has felt for him stirred inside her chest love, hate, want, and utter admiration. She looked in his lust-filled eyes gleaming devilishly "Make me your king and I'll make you my queen." He murmured against her ear slowly grinding on her leg. Cheryl sensually leaned her lips on his moving her hips along with him. His hand ventured up her shirt playing with the lace of her bra. His arms simply wrapped around her waist trying to undo the undergarment. His hands were trembling as he tugged on the bra but he had no success She heard a deep chuckle boom next to her. "I take it back, Your breast aren't as small as I thought." Trunks laughed quietly against her neck as his hand stuffed inside the undergarment playing around with them.

Cheryl's lips broke into a smile, he really remembered that day in the bathroom. "You're already my king." Cheryl moaned tugging on his hair. He began to smile uncontrollably still running his hands among her perky breasts. You would think she would begin to shudder her breath but she was going to dominate him this time. Before he went on the bed again he slipped on protection and pinned her down on the bed. He trapped her petite figure under him with no way out, it wasn't like she cared. She couldn't believe her wishes at last are really being granted, she loved him so much and she wanted him feel wanted for him not for his money. She ran her finger along his sun-kissed skin feeling every inch of his muscular body.

Her first time wasn't very good all he would do was scream and mimic any sex scene he has seen. It was horrifying how terrible it was but this, this was amazing and they haven't even begun yet. Cheryl closed her eyes taking deep breaths from regaining her excitement. She had bottled up all this excitement and lust for him that made her want to squeal like a school girl. She was going crazy while his hands ran down her silky hair. Cheryl sucked on his lower lip that tasted like an expensive liquor. His tongue forced inside of her mouth fighting with hers which resulted in the two falling on the mattress.

Cheryl bit the corner of her lower lip again returning to the same area from earlier where the mark was, reassuring herself that it's ok to do this. Cheryl sat up making Trunks utterly confused. She brought the shirt up and over her head and tossed it to the side leaving her in a black lacy bra. Cheryl leaned on him knocking him back into the mattress and held him down in a python-like way. Her hands gripped his broad shoulders as she pressed her abdomen against his, giving him a stirring sensation in his loin. She nipped at the valley of his neck slowly as her tongue made its way to his jaw sucking lightly on his ear-lobe. "Ever been dominated by a woman?" Cheryl whispered seductively against his ear.

"No, most of the women are to weak." Trunks panted trying to sound seductive, he had failed but it was still a nice try. Cheryl grinned running her fingers through his hair then reached for his sweat pants teasing his almost obvious bulge. He pressed his lips tightly. He thought this was a dream and he'd wake up and find another empty bed. He felt her squeeze him and he realized that this wasn't any pleasuring dream, this was seriously a very seducing woman who he had fallen for on top of him begging to make love. _This was the girl who hated me, the girl who had gone out of her way wore a wig to disguise herself from the human world whom I had fallen for, this was the girl who danced wild in the night, and this was the girl I was in love with. _

Cheryl smirked feeling his eyes wander in marvel around her body. She made miserable attempts to pull off his sweat pants but only made it to half of his hip. His hands pulled off her cotton shorts not even caring where it would land. He played with the rim of the matching underwear. After a successful attempt of pulling his sweatpants, her hands roamed around his inner thighs with her eyes still connected with his, neither could believe this was happening. She watched his neck arch amazingly into a n-form. His arms wrapped around her waist and pinned her right below him. Cheryl was fuming.

She was attempting to prove herself only he measly flipped over. A low growl came from her throat. One hand gripped the black rim of her bottom piece and the other was cupping her left breast which was measly covered by black felt. Cheryl whimpered gripping helplessly on his shoulders causing him do become more rigid than a few moments before. He ran his hands down her sides his hands trembling intensely. He has been in bed with too many women to count but this he wanted utterly perfect for her to remember every second. He took his time to look at her body, her perfectly toned stomach and how it would rise and sink with every heavy breath she took, and her arms looked so delicate yet when she threw a punch it would hurt like hell.

Trunks felt prone to rip everything to shreds but took his time to touch her in all the right places. He pulled the black underwear from her slender and ivory legs falling with complete finesse. He was completely awestruck, even now she could have gracefulness without even trying. He watched Cheryl's neck extend to the right exposing her gorgeous collarbone. Trunks, succumbed to suck on them began to feel completely nervous. It really wasn't his fault he had a fetish for collarbone, especially these gorgeous ones.

Trunks fingers ran along the delicate-looking bones while licking his lips hungrily. He was easily full on with her those beautiful collarbone, he really couldn't help himself this time. He lowered his head to her clavicle and slowly sucked the well-defined bones, giving them kisses tracing along to the ends. Cheryl's neck arched at the feel of his warm lips on the ends of her neck, she began to mew quietly as his lubricant tongue ran over the bones. She wanted the torment since it made the actual thing so much more passionate. Her hands ran wildly among his silky lavender hair. His hands roamed on her back and quickly unhooked the only piece of clothing left on her.

Cheryl observed his every move anticipating what will come next. She could feel his hardness poking her inner thighs which she chose to ignore. Her fingers tangled in his messy and humid lavender hair. With her free hands she held his scalp softly as he continued to suck and kiss her collarbone. Finally, Trunks pulled away and worked his way down her beautiful body. He groped her surprisingly not-so-small but not-so-big breasts. Cheryl moaned softly against his hair as his cold fingertips made her breasts more erect than before. His tongue ran down her cleavage causing her to yank at his hair. He sucked gently on her bust causing her to gasp and moan uncontrollably, which made him do it much more passionately.

His senses ran wild his heart-felt as if it were to explode, this has been the best thing that has happened to him. She couldn't believe she was allowing herself to give her body to him, she didn't care anymore she love him and that's all that mattered now, Granity could go to cheat out the owner of dino-corp. Cheryl bit down as hard as she could on her lower lip holding back a loud moan. Which made Trunks watch over her amazed by her agonized look in her eyes. His lips touched her toned stomach and slid down to her hip bones tracing circles against the thin bone. Her breathing became much heavier than before. "So g-good" Cheryl murmured closing her eyes feeling his lips explore every inch of her body. She slowly thrusted her hip at his intimate touch, making him smile wickedly. She felt his hands rub against her inner thighs making Cheryl's head whipped against the wooden headboard in absolute euphoria.

"I'm the best aren't I?" Trunks whispered in a chuckle. His hands slowly parted her thighs apart only to allow his warm tongue enter her. Cheryl's mind ran a billion miles per second. His tongue felt so smooth against her silky entrance. She's pulled into a trance caused by his blue hypnotic eyes. She slowly spread her self a bit more just for his own pleasures, which he kindly acknowledged by doing everything much more slowly. She felt the soft and tender muscle venture through her. _He's so warm _Cheryl thought while her nails gripped the sheets almost breaking them, He was giving her his all, there was no more possible way to deny that he loved her and there will never be another excuse to say otherwise.

Cheryl tried her best not emit a sound yet she couldn't hold it in for long. Trunks ran his tongue along her walls making her want to yank his hair off. He slowly thrusted his tongue while inside of her. She shut her eyes as he slowly pulled out. She panted slowly trying to catch her breath but was quickly stopped by moist lips and tangy flavor swirling in her mouth. Her eyes flew open but left them half-lidded in desire and with no hesitation returned the kiss. She ran her tongue against his trying to get more of the foreign taste.

He held her breasts playing around with them. He grinned as a high-pitched moan escaped her lips while kissing. She seems so innocent at every touch but she was no virgin. _That's probably because I know much more about a girls sweet spots than the amateur that fooled around with her. _Trunks thought wishing he would have been her first instead of that unskilled guy, whoever he was.

With one hand she roamed his back as much as possible and with the other she rubbed his inner thigh overpowering him. Cheryl pinned Trunks' shoulders down not allowing him to escape. Her hands ran up his neck to his jaw line as he arched his neck back. Cheryl couldn't help herself and nipped at the end of his jaw making him chuckle at the small gesture. They both sat up on the bed giving passionate and fiery kisses. Cheryl groaned as she felt his member poke her walls. She threw her head against the valley of his neck. His member kept bothering her entrance which grew saturated at the simple touch of him. Just knowing this was all left to close gap. He felt so erect it pained him, he blew out air out of his nose. He whipped his head to the side when he heard. "Yes." She panted breathlessly. He leaned closer to hear her say it again. "Kami, you're the best." Cheryl moaned.

Cheryl's nails dug on to Trunks' back as he began to kiss the nape of her neck and gently toy with her moist walls. He could feel her begging for more but he wanted to make this long for both, he has fantasized about this for so long and never would he thought that the Cheryl he had met would willingly give herself to him literally throwing herself on him, his mind began to flood with the very first memories of the first time they ever met, It's amazing how their relationship evolved to this. He wanted Cheryl, and he's going to make her feel loved no matter what the circumstances were.

Cheryl took a grip of his shaft and slowly moved her hands. She watched him throw his head back. Cheryl smirked at the torment, she always enjoyed making him suffer, it didn't really matter how but when he suffered because of her it made her feel so amazing inside, Her first wasn't the best so this, this was so much more amazing and lustful than anything she has ever even experienced in her short time alive. Trunks quickly regained himself and squeezed her soft-rounded elbows, He was trying to reassure her that this wasn't for her body but because he wanted to give her his all. Cheryl looked at him wondering what was going on. But she quickly realized what was going on when she his shaft slowly intruding her insides. Trunks looked at Cheryl's eyes which pleaded something. But he didn't know what. Cheryl slowly brought her lips to his ear.

"Claim me, Do it now." Cheryl pleaded. His eyes brightened up at the sudden plea. He brought his lips to the valley of her neck and she mimicked him. She felt his shaft move deeper within her and that's when their teeth sunk as hard as the two could until they could taste on another's blood. Cheryl had to admit it was a painful process. Her body trembled at the pain since in this state she was ultra sensitive, but it was amazing. How both connected and were able to feel the same in either's point of view. Cheryl could taste the blood seeping through his skin. The best part was feeling his energy surge through her which only made everything even more interesting than before. They were both in a sitting position with their legs leisurely wrapped around each others as he dug deeper into her. Cheryl removed her lips from his valley glaring at the mark she left on him. _He's mine. _Cheryl thought laying her head on his neck. Trunks rolled his head to the side glancing at the teeth scar he left on Cheryl. Out of no-where moan escaped out of her lips. Trunks stared at her with pleasure in his expression.

"Mine" he whispered squeezing her shoulders tightly as he pressed her against the headboard once again. The agonizing slow thrusts made her want more while she pressed herself closer to him. she whispered lowly in return "Yours"

Cheryl reached for him and began to pump faster inside of her which caused him to groan uncontrollably. He made out words with his lips but she couldn't make it out, She felt another boiling fluid flow through her that blatantly wasn't hers. Cheryl eyes flew open and let out a loud scream muffled by Trunk's lips. The least he wanted was for her to suffer or have any hint of fear. His hands slowly ran through her wild bed-hair taming it down. He had found her tender spot which made her senses become vulnerable. Any touch by his finger tips sent her mind wrecking pleasure to the maximum amounts. One of Trunks' hand ran down her ribcage and the other held her closer to him. Her pants grew louder with each magnetic touch. Her walls became unbearably tight and made him let out a scream which he tried his best to keep low, he was after all called a screamer by Cheryl several times.

His arms wrapped around hers protectively as they both endured the unbearable but pleasuring pain. Her cheeks flushed from the gestures he had dealt with her. Cheryl bit his lower lip pulling closer to him. No words could explain her feelings right now. They were all just clustered together. His arms rocked her against his chest feeling his rapid heartbeat echo through her mind as she felt him venture through her and slowly pulling out trying his best to make this long-lasting. Cheryl played with the stubs of hair at the back of his scalp trying to relax herself. She felt a kiss on the top of her hair as his fingers played with her curls. Trunks kept smelling her neck for that possessive smell he has become obsessed with. Cheryl relaxed as she underwent her first climax and she was more than sure there were more, She buried her face in his chest squeezing his torso as hard as possible while smiling and taking his scent of his sun-kissed skin.

She trembled trying to relax herself but apparently her body refused to do so she clung on to him dearly hoping she could relax herself to go for another round but he had anticipated by cupping her breasts and giving them a gentle squeeze making her moans fill the rooms atmosphere becoming louder with every touch. He pressed his lips next to her ear and whispered. "Say my name." Cheryl groaned locking her arms around his torso and tossed her head to the side ignoring his demand. "Say it!" He repeated much louder booming in her ear. Cheryl looked up into his royal blue eyes both half-lidded in sexual desire. Cheryl felt his fingers tease her entrance and began to pump them inside as she began to pant louder. "Say it!" he screamed watching her fidget under his gaze.

Cheryl made a low growl escape from the pit of her throat. Cheryl closed her eyes melting into his hands. She's never felt so good in her life and this just made her want to crumble like a soft cookie. His fingers were still pumping and Cheryl gave him. "Trunks!" Cheryl screamed digging her finger nails into his back making him grin wickedly. He flipped her over laying on his back and straddled her on top of him rocking his hips back and forth. Cheryl's jaw hung open and threw her head back. His hands ran down her bare back feeling every inch of her body while looking at her perfect front view. Cheryl leaned closer to his chest planting soft kisses leaning closer to his neck making soft circles with her tongue. She pressed her breasts against his chest and leaned closer to his ears. "Now you say my name" Cheryl demanded

Trunks gave shivers feeling her lubricant tongue against his skin. He slowly rocked his hips and began to fasten his pace making her throw her head back even further. Cheryl gripped on him and took him deeper. His eyes flew open and he sat up knocking Cheryl back into the mattress and slowly pumped in and out of her which resulted in sharp cries. Her legs quickly wrapped around his torso as she forced herself up making himself go deeper within her. Both couldn't resist it any longer and came at the same time which made Cheryl lean on his lips running her tongue on the wall of his cheek. He kept himself inside of her but tried to calm her down. He played with her hair and slowly rocked her back and forth. Her cheek pressed on his golden brown skin breathing heavily on his chest. "Cheryl." he murmured kissing the top of her head.

"I love you." they whispered in unison.

The whole night was just lust full passion. They at a couple of times felt the earth move at the same time. Every time was better than the last and Cheryl couldn't hold her excitement in for most of it. Never would the Cheryl from when she first came to Earth would agree to do this but she has fallen for him and there is no way back out. Cheryl just couldn't believe it really. The two had ripped the bed sheets to shreds and yet they refused to quit. Trunks would normally go easy on the other girls because he was in fact a Saiyan and hell if they received that brute force they would need medical attention. Cheryl on the other hand was quite different since she was a half-breed just like him it was much more intense than hoped for. It was an entire night breathing in her scent and it drove his senses crazy. His hands would run through her silky hair and he would tell her the things that would drive her insane. Not just for the action but how she would feel. It was insane what would go through a woman's mind and he had just got to know that now. How she would beg for more and her reaction when he refuse it was amazing.

* * *

**I HAVE NO WORDS. I can't believe I really just wrote that lengthy piece of a lemon. Guys I'm blushing. Just wait for the lemons that follow later on. I have so much planned y'all going to be an emotional wreck. Sorry for the wait I had some writer's Block which was cured with some hefty fanfiction reading and fresh air. ((and maybe or maybe not the teen beach movie soundtrack on replay)) I have some announcements, I made a collab account with Tiffany7898 and Brii-Chan14 called Tiff-Brii-Mia so I recommend you to go ahead and check out the account you're self also follow Brii on Twitter ( RlyDoe_) and Tiffany ( Tiffany7898) So now Review responses!**

**LilLaoRyo704: hehe they sure did and they sure did have more fun than intended *wink wink* Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Tiffany7898: Yup here it is the chapter you have awaited for 2893901 years, btw still praying for you :). Thanks For Reviewing!**

**xHannieC: lool same, I sometimes just fall asleep picturing everything about the future chapters, thank you for the compliment btw. Thanks For Reviewing!**

**Amsim: oh jeez my spell check didn't pick that one up thank you for correcting me :) Thanks For Reviewing!**

**RosesMoon: Thank you so much I hope you keep on liking it :) Thanks for Reviewing!**

**ReeRee: First, Thank you and I know those darned grammar mistakes keep slipping away, second, I actually do have a few other villans that will appear very soon... Thanks for Reviewing!**

**Thank You for Following and Favoriting this story RosesMoon :)**

**********************************Alright Thank you everyone for the support and Please if you liked the chapter review. Reviews always make me update faster. Also, if you found any mistakes or could give me ANY tips on how to improve anything in my writing please tell me through review or PM. Tell your Friends about this fan fiction and Reviews would be really nice because hey I will probably update even faster than I do now! Thanks for reading!**

_**********************************Song Of the Chapter: Paradise by Lana Del Rey**_


End file.
